Digimon Grim future
by Marcus Tyberious
Summary: season 2 has begun check it out  . . This story is about an ancient aztec god threatining the world and the Digidestines can they survive? Read and see
1. Chapter 1

**First time I wrote this my writing was really bad but now I am going back and fixing it making it better.**

**-Destiny is a forked road; fate is simply the road we choose to take-**

**Andrew Ross-**

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the dark jungle an unimaginable horror was unleashed. Not a sound could be herd in the jungle night. The moon light pierced the darkness revealing disturbing events taking place in a small clearing next to a large cliff. The bugs and the animals were deadly silent. The only thing that broke the silence was the crack of the fire and a blade hacking limbs from their owners. The air was thick with blood; bodies laid butchered in the dirt and huts were burning. A man like figured comes out of the flames with a katana in hand. A man limping away was trying desperately to survive, but he became cornered as he stands at the edge of a cliff below are fast rapids and jagged rocks.

"You cannot do this Jackie." The man coughs "You still owe me!"

Jackie menacingly approached the man gripping his sword tightly.

"Aulden, I owe you nothing. You robbed me of everything. The contract we had is voided… now I will take your life."

Jackie lunged and plunged his sword threw Audlen's chest. Blood squirted from the wound all over Jackie's face. Aulden gasped for air, choking on his own blood.

"Stay in hell where you belong." Jackie whispered

Blood oozed from his wounds. Aulden chuckled and replied

"I'll see you there."

Jackie kicked Aulden over the cliff and watched as the Aulden bounced off the rocks and vanished from sight.

**2 years later.**

**Jackie's dreaming in a cab**

"You are a weapon of war Jackie" Auldon said "You will learn to love the smell of blood" Flash images of mangled corpses and screaming women torments Jackie's dream.

"YOU ARE MINE BOY!"

**He awakens**

"Hey we are here your total is $15." cab driver said. The cab driver was a small man he wore a baseball cap that was too big for him.

Jackie rubs is temples and sighs deeply. He hands the Cab driver a 20$ and said

"Keep the change." He opens the Cabs door and leaves. He walked toward a building with a sign reading "Franks Tasty burgers." There was a poorly drawn cartoon on the sign. The cartoon was a fat man with curly black hair flipping a burger patty on a grill. The building itself was surrounded with palm trees and not much else. The door was made of glass and when Jackie entered a little bell rang alerting the owner that someone has arrived.

A man behind the counter was flipping burgers. When he hears the bell ring he turned to look at the door and spots Jackie. The man smiles and says.

"My my. What a blast from the past. Jackie, you old horn dog how ya been buddy" Jackie chuckled and approaches the counter. The counter was of polished oak and the stools were bolted to the ground. Behind the counter there was a simple grill and a massive selection of alcohol. There was a hall that lead into the back, but nothing was visible from were Jackie was sitting. The restaurant had roughly five tables three of them were against the wall next to windows looked out into the ocean. The tables were made of wood with sea shells carved into the wood.

"How are you doing Frank?" Jackie inquired.

Frank smiles "I'm doing very well. Would you like a beer?"

Jackie nods slightly and pulls out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Got a light?" Jackie inquired.

Frank reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a cheap disposable lighter and lights Jackie's cigarette.

"Kari! Go get this man a beer will ya." Frank ordered.

Kari was over talking to TK, Davis, and Mimi at table on the other side of the restaurant. "Excuse me I have to take care of this costumer I'll be right back"

Kari was wearing a very small skirt and a tight shirt that exposed most of her body and her black panties. Davis took full advantage of this to peek at Kari; TK glared at Davis and wacked him over the head.

"I see you finally got the restaurant you've always wanted." Jackie observed

Frank chuckled and flipped two burgers into buns and squirted condiments on it.

"Yep… I am living the good life now my friend." He snickered.

"How did you get it?" Jackie inquired.

Frank chuckled "Well, the Yakuzas are the big cheese out here. I take care of a few problems, secure some deals and suddenly I'm John fucking Wayne. I even got to marry one of the boss's daughters."

Jackie chuckled and took a puff from his cigarette.

"You must have mad respect from the Yakuzas." Kari came with a beer and placed it in front of Jackie "Would you like anything else sir?"

"No." Jackie responded

Frank placed the two burgers on two white glass plates and handed them to Kari.

Kari took the burgers over to Davis and TK.

"Would you like a burger? My wife is a mean cook" Frank offered.

Jackie nodded. Frank turned around and yelled

"YUMI! Obey me now women I will love you forever." A small petite woman with long black hair comes from the back. Frank smiles and kisses her.

"Do me a favor can you cook up a burger for my friend here" she nodes and walks to the grill to begin cooking.

"So that's how it works down here huh?" Jackie jokingly inquired.

"Yep that's how it works down here." Frank chuckled.

Jackie took a swig of his beer.

"So how long are you staying?" Frank asked

Jackie seemed distracted. "Truth is I don't really know why I came here… I was acting on impulse. I guess you could say… I wanted to see an old friend."

Frank smiled\

"Well we all could use a little impulse." He motioned towards Kari. Jackie looked over and took a good look at Kari. He carefully observed her smooth tan skin, big round wholesome breast and smooth long legs and her heart shaped buttocks.

"I herd she was single Jackie." Frank hinted

Jackie turned around and they both had a good laugh.

"I'll be right back Jackie." Frank said.

Jackie was still chuckling from Franks comment, but he still nodded.

Jackie continued to smoke and drink. He was just minding his own business.

"Kari! Watch the store I need to get something out of my car." Frank ordered

Kari nodded "Yes " She turned back and continues to chat with the others.

"So Kari did your big brother finally pop the question to Sora." Mimi inquired

Kari smiled and shook her head "No not yet."

"Aww, I hope he doesn't get—"

The front door to the restaurant was kicked in and four men charged in armed shotguns. All the men had ski masks on and wearing tattered cloths. All of them had gang tattoos covering their exposed forearms. They were yelling at everyone telling them to get down on the floor. Jackie didn't even flinch he remained very clam and continue smoking and drinking his beer. The men continue to shout at everyone. One of the robbers puts a shotgun to Jackie's head ordering him to get down on the floor. His bright blue irises suddenly turn a bloody red; he grabs his beer bottle and breaks it on the counter. He leaped up and shoved his cigarette in the robbers eye he then shoved the shattered end into the robber's neck severing his carotid artery. Blood sprays crossed Jackie's face. Jackie forcibly ripped the shotgun from the robber's hand and puts the barrel to another robbers head and painted the walls with his brains. Chunks of bone wedge into the wall and some of the skull fragments still had hair and skin on them. The robbers turned their attention to Jackie who quickly reacts and shoots the other robber in the chest putting a gaping hole in the robber's upper torso. His chest cavity was completely exposed. His lungs were torn up from the buck shot and his heart was completely liquefied. The second robber looked down at his friend utterly horrified. Jackie dropped the empty shotgun and closed the gap between him and the robber. With one swift movement he landed a devastating elbow on the robber's nose. The robber falls back writhing in agony; the robbers back hits the counter and Jackie pushed him back so that his back was on the counter. Jackie pulls a K-bar from his jacket pocket and brings it down on the robber. The robber grabbed Jackie's wrist and futilely tries to prevent Jackie from driving the huge knife into him, but Jackie was much stronger. The knife slowly descends into the robber's eye. The knife slowly pierces the robber cornea he screams in agony. Kari watched in horror at Jackie's brutality until she finally screamed

"STOP!"

Jackie froze Kari's words remained him of a demon in his past. The robber took advantage of this and drew a switch blade and stabbed Jackie in the shoulder. Jackie snapped out of his trance and drove the knife into the robbers head killing him instantly; The K-bar when cleanly through his head and into the oak wood counter; Kari turns away planting her face into TK's chest.

Frank charges into the restaurant with a 9mm Glock in hand

"Is everyone ok?" he asked.

Jackie stood up and said

"no." As he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and Blood slowly oozed out of his wound; Frank rushed over to Kari and the others and took them to the back.

"That mother fucker ruined my jacket…Fuck." Jackie snarled.

"Go home all of you… Kari you can take the rest of the week off… and if you need anything you can call me ok." Frank said sincerely

Kari was frightened and in tears. TK tried his hardest to remain strong for Kari but even he was really shook up by this event.

"Thank you ." Kari sobbed.

"Come on Kari I'll take you home." TK tried to comfort Kari as he takes her home.

**Sora & Kari's Apartment**

TK walked Kari to her apartment Sora was sitting on a dark blue couch typing on her computer.

TK and Kari enter the apartment "Oh Hi guys. Izzy just called he said there is activity in the Digital world Yoli, Cody and Matt are already on there way." Sora tilted her head and smiled.

"I think Kari is going-" TK was interrupted.

"It's ok I'll go." Kari insisted

"Are you sure?" TK asked

"Yes I'll be ok."

"Ok I have to go back to my place and get Patamon. I'll meet you there" Kari nodded slightly and TK turned and walked out the front door.

"Is something wrong?" Sora inquired.

Kari shivered and sighed.

"Rough day at work." Kari replied.

"I would go with you as well, but Tai and I are going out." Sora giggled.

Kari smiled weakly she takes her digivice out and opens a portal to the digital world on Sora' Laptop.

**The Digital world Desert region mid battle with an unknown entity.**

Aquilamon, Garurumon, and Digmon were fighting an enormous worm like creature. It had hundreds of little short dark purplish tentacles per square foot on its body. All the tentacles were constantly moving as if each one of them had a mind of its own. At the tip of the worm it had a massive mouth with thousands of teeth.

"Hawk Beam." Aquilamon strikes this creature. It lets out a distorted sound and counters attacks against Aquilamon It fired a long spear from mouth piercing his chest causing him to revert back into Hawkmon.

The creature turns its attention to the other digmon. Garurumon leaped and latched onto this creature's back with his powerful jaws. The creatures flesh immediately turns to mushy putty like substance and it slowly sucks Garurumon into its body squeezing him until he reverts back to his trainee form.

"What the hell is that thing?" Matt exclaimed

"I don't know but it's really powerful" Yoli said stupidly pointing out the obvious.

"Any ideas?" Digmon asked the creature lets out a distorted roar.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon suddenly appeared on the creatures back manically clawing at the creature trying to carve Gabumon from the creature's back.

"Hey!" Kari shouted.

"Kari!" Cody shouted.

"What's going on?" Kari inquired.

"We are getting our butts kicked by this thing!" Matt replied.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon launches an attack trying to prevent it from swallowing Gatomon to."

Gatomon managed to pull Gabumon from the creatures back and carry him to safety.

"How do we stop this thing? " Cody asked

"We need to get out of here this is a battle we cannot win." Digmon said the creature slithers towards the group with a low menacing distorted growl.

"Gale force!" slicing wave of wind his the creature in the back driving it to the ground. Another digimon appeared with great speed. This digimon stood twelve feet tall his skin was silver color from head to toe and parts of his body seem to fade away as the wind blew past him. His face was covered with a white scarf. The scarf had a Japanese character on it. This one meant wind. He carried two swords one in each hand and they were both attached to chains. The chains connected to a metallic backpack that he wore on his back. The backpack was chrome. The digimon tossed both of his swords driving them into this creature's neck. He grabbed hold of the chains attached to the swords and jerked the creature towards him. In a flash Galemon jumped over the creature wrapping the chains around its neck pulling them tight

"Slicing winds!" His chains radiated a white light and in an instant the creatures head comes flying off and fell to the ground dead. The digimon landed in front of the group

Whoa…"Cody was amazed by his abilities

"Is everyone ok?" the digimon inquired.

"Yea… thanks for saving us." Gatomon said.

"Who are you?" Kari inquired.

"I am Galemon." He replied.

Gabumon and Hawkmon were out cold. From the distance Jackie approached the group from the west. Kari saw him and was terrified. She began to shiver and images of his horrible acts from the restaurant plagued her mind.

The worm monster started to make distorted sounds and its body began to slowly melt away until all that remained was a was a puddle of black liquid and a Numemon; then shortly after the Numemon turned to stone then faded away into dust.

Jackie lit another cigarette it was obvious he was extremely annoyed for what ever reason.

"Anyone want to explain where we are and why my cell phone turned into a game boy?"

Jackie seemed annoyed he held out a digivice and showed it to the group.

"You're a Digi-destine?" Cody asked.

"No… Now how do I get out of this place?" Jackie inquired.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Yolei questioned

Jackie grunted and said.

"I was leaving Franks restaurant to go check out a house. I passed a electronics store and the TV's in the window portrayed weird images and then I suddenly found my self here where this weird grass creature followed me where ever I went and my cell phone turned into this and I discovered this necklace around my neck." Jackie said as he held up is digivice.

"Hey I am not weird!" Galemon said as he reverted to his rookie form Grassmon.

Grassmon was a small creature only about five inches and stood on all four. His body was small and brown like dirt and his back was covered in grass like hairs.

"Can someone just please tell me how to get out of here?" Jackie groaned.

"Come with us we will show you how to get out." Matt said.

**Izzy's house. 15 minutes later.**

The group camp flying out of Izzy's computer but landed on there feet. Davis and TK were at Izzy's house and were about to port to the digital world. Davis looked at Jackie with awe.

"You're a digi-destine, would you like to join our-"Davis was cut off in mid sentence.

"No… I want nothing to do with this." Jackie interrupted. He walked towards the door; as he exited he tossed his digivice and his crest into the garbage can. Grassmon tried to follow, but Jackie turned around and glared at him. Grassmon was spooked and ran over and hid behind TK.

Davis turns to everyone and said with great enthusiasm

"Guys we got to convince him to join us."

TK looked at Davis and said.

"Davis did you already forget what happened at the restaurant? That man is dangerous."

"All the more reason for him to join. Think of all the advantages we would have if we had a bad ass on our team." Davis said.

"You are an Idiot." TK snapped.

"Hey!" Davis snareled

Kari walked over and took the digivice and the crest out of the garbage.

"Regardless what he did he can help us, we were almost smoked by that weird creature." Cody said.

"Izzy… what does this Crest represent?" Kari inquired as she brought the crest over to Izzy.

Izzy examined the crest closely and typed something into his computer.

"Honor I think…" Izzy guessed.

"Ahh see honor so he must be a good guy." Davis pointed out

"Davis he killed 4 people he is dangerous" TK argued

"Regardless he is a digi-destine and with these new creatures popping out of nowhere we will need his help in the future." Izzy explained. Everyone nodding and agreed, however Kari was still hesitant with the memory of the killings still fresh in her mind, but she learned to trust destiny and it has for some inexplicable reason has chosen a killer.

"So the question is how do we convince him to join us?" Davis asked

"I don't know but can I possibly stay with one of you guys? He wont let me follow him" Grassmon said

"Yea you can stay with me and Gatomon" Said Kari.

Grassmon smiled and leaped into Kari's arms.

"Maybe we can ask Frank about him. I mean they seem to be very close." TK advised.

Kari nodded "I'll talk to Frank tomorrow."

**Alright revised and not as bad and the first. Please write a review let me know your honest opinion **


	2. Chapter 2

**More improvement's yay. **

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Franks Tasty Burgers.**

Kari is sitting at the bar waiting for costumers to arrive. Frank is washing cups and putting them away. He looked over at Kari and asks.

"Are you sure you don't want to take some time off? You've been threw a lot yesterday."

Kari nodded slightly. She rests her elbow on the bar counters and rests her head in her hand.

"… What can you tell me about Jackie?"

Frank paused for a moment and answered.

"What do you want to know?"

Kari tries to choose her words carefully knowing that Jackie is a friend of her boss.

"Can he be trusted?"

Frank sighs and answers.

"You've seen what he is capable of… despite his brutal nature, Jackie is an honorable man. He never breaks his word under any circumstances." Frank shrugs and continues.

"It takes him a while to warm up to people, and it's hard to earn his trust and respect, but once you have it he will fight to the death to protect you." Frank chuckles and says.

"Beneath his tough exterior he is really a big softy."

Kari giggles and rests her head on the bar counter.

"Why do you ask?" Frank questioned.

Kari sat back up and looked at Frank.

"Because I need help, and only he can help me."

Frank look at Kari dead in the eye.

"Can you go into more detail?"

Kari shakes her head

Frank shrugs and says.

"I will make you a deal Kari… Jackie owes me a favor and I will ask him to help you on one condition."

"What is the condition?" Kari questioned

Frank shrugs.

"Let's just say you owe me one."

Kari smiled and chuckled at Frank.

Frank chuckled as well and said.

"Go on Kari take the day off. Consider it a paid vacation."

Kari smiled "Thank you ."

Frank nodded as Kari walked towards the door at the same time Jackie entered the restaurant and passed Kari on her way out. Before she left she herd Frank say.

"Jackie! Come here I want to talk to you."

**Location: Basketball court two hours later.**

TK, Ken, Cody, and Davis were playing basketball in the 90 degree heat. The basketball court was surrounded by a tall fence and had only one entrance. Kari, Mimi, and Yolei were sitting on the benches along with the digimon. Everyone was sweating from the overwhelming heat. The humidity was very high as well making the heat wave even worse.

"Oh... This heat is really bad for my skin?" Mimi whined. She was sweating in this heat even though she was wearing small blue denim shorts with a pink belly shirt. Men walking by stared at Mimi. A few even walked into telephone poles. Her perfect figure bewitched them all. Her breasts were pressed tightly together by her tight belly shirt perking them up.

"Next time I'm dragging Izzy away from that computer." She growled.

"Well he is the watcher as I liked to call him." Yoli stated.

Mimi frowns.

"I know it's an important task, but I need attention too…" Mimi paused and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! Do you think he lost interest in me!"

Yoli and Kari shook there heads and patted her back both of them saying "No no that can't be it at all he is just busy with other things." They both tried to comfort her.

Mimi was getting more upset tears were starting to flow down her cheek.

"It that must be it! Even when I put on this outfit he didn't even look at me."

Palmon hugs Mimi trying to comfort her

"Come on Mimi, Izzy isn't like that he is just busy that's all."

"I bet when this issue in the digital world blows over, he will be all over you." Yoli says enthusiastically.

Mimi rubs the tears away. "Well, I suppose you're right."

"Or he could be cheating on." Jackie coldly said

All three of the girls were completely startled. They leaped off the bench and turned to find Jackie standing to their right. How he managed to sneak be everyone without being detected is beyond anyone's guess. Jackie was still wearing a big black jacket. It baffled the girls how he managed to withstand this heat in that jacket.

"Where did he come from?" Mimi shrieked

Jackie kept an emotionless stare on his face "From hell."

The three girls shivered in fear. The boy's stopped playing and looked over at Jackie.

"I'm here to see you Kari." Jackie said.

"Me?" Kari inquired

"Why me?"

Jackie pulled a cigerrette from his jacket pocket and lights it.

"It's because of you, that I have decided to help you and your friends. If at any point you would like me to leave just say so and I will leave."

The boys walked over to question Jackie.

"What are you doing here Jackie?" TK asked.

Jackie stood and gave TK a cold stare.

"Um….Jackie decided to join us." Yolei stated

"Do you have my necklace and gameboy?" Jackie inquired.

Kari carried with her a brown book bag; in it she usually carries Gatomon and other miscellaneous items. She opened it up and searched for Jackie's crest digivice.

Kari handed Jackie his digivice and crest.

"Oh wow that's great news" said Davis.

"Hey! You want to stay and-"

"No." Jackie interrupted

He reached into his Jacket pocket and handed Kari a small piece of paper.

"If you need me call that number." He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Jackie sense your in the group can I come with-"

"No" Jackie interrupted.

Grassmon started to tear up. "Why does he hate me so?"

"Aww poor Grassmon." Mimi sincerely said. She picked up Grassmon and hugs him. Grassmon began to blush as he was being pressed against Mimi's luscious breasts.

"How can he wear that Jacket in this heat?" Cody inquired.

"Man he is one cool dude." Said Armadillomon

Mimi's cell phone begins to ring. She set Grassmon down and picked up her phone to see who it is.

"Oh it's Izzy!" Mimi hugs her phone and squealed with excitement

"Maybe he calling to have some alone time with me." She answers the phone.

"Hello babe what's up?" Mimi's smile fades "Alright, I'll tell them." She lets out a long sigh Palmon continues to hug Mimi.

"Is there another problem in the digital world?" Cody inquired

"Yes." Mimi Replied

"I will call Jackie and tell him to meet us at Izzy's place." Kari announced.

**Izzy's house 30 minutes later.**

The group gathered around Izzy waiting for an explanation. As they all arrived Izzy got straight to the point.

"I contacted Jedi. He thinks we can reacquire all of our crests." He explained.

On his computer he brought up a map of the desert region in the digital world.

"In the High desert region in this canyon there is a temple that is relatively new. Jedi believes we can grab all of the crests there."

Jackie scoffs and raises his eyebrow "That's it? We just walk in and grab them? And why do we need eight people to do this?"

"Twelve people actually." Joe walked into the room with Sora, Tai and Matt.

Izzy was annoyed being interrupted.

"Well all of you need to go." Izzy typed something on his computer to bring up an image on the screen.

"Because of that." The screen showed a vast valley filled with hundreds of Triceramon.

"Not only are we outnumbered but those are all ultimate digimon, and we have to go through them to get to that temple."

"Without our crests we can't go to ultimate or mega. How can we possibly go through that?" Matt Joey inquired.

"We still have Imperialdramon." Davis said enthusiastically.

"Maybe we don't have to meet them head on." Jackie explained.

"All we need to do is by enough time to grab the crests and then run."

"Izzy bring up an overhead map of the area." Jackie requested.

Jackie carefully examined the map.

"See anything?" Agumon inquired

"Yes that valley has a large cliff, if we put ourselves at the top of that cliff we can enter undetected, and there is a gorge running threw it. That Gorge will be a perfect cover for me to sneak by the digimon…. Also that river just so happens to run past at the base of the temple."

Tai crosses his arms and says.

"Well it is possible. Who is going to snatch the crests?"

"I will do it. I'm a fast runner." Jackie volunteered

Izzy nodded "Alright Ill send Kabuterimon with you to help with the distraction."

"Alright, looks like we have a plan then." Sora stated.

"You guys go ahead I need to have a talk with Izzy." Mimi said.

Mimi was glaring at Izzy she was clearly frustrated about something.

Kari nods and opens a portal to the digital world.

**Digital world desert region.**

The desert region was even hotter then the real world. Temperatures exceeded 100 degrees, but unlike the real world this was a dry heat.

They digivolved as soon as they entered the digital world. it immediately gave away their position, and with in seconds they are surrounded by a swarms of Triceramon.

"Hmm I didn't expect them to react this quickly." Jackie stated

"Wait! What's wrong with the Triceramon?" Kabuterimon inquired

Hundreds of Triceramon were beginning to melt into a black goop like substance and they all began to converge on one point the began to form a monster much like the one Galemon fought only it was 70 stories tall.

"So that's how they are made." Yoli said.

The creature let out a distorted roar. It charged up an energy attacked mouth and fired at Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon nimbly dodged it, but the attacked released a massive shockwave that sent Kari into the deep gorge.

"Kari!" Shouted Silphymon; She tried to go after Kari, but the creature launched a spear at Silphymon and barley misses her.

"Galemon follow me." Jackie ordered.

Everyone became distracted by Kari's plunge over the cliff, but the creature did not stop for a second. It launched two spears out of its chest and pierced Ikkakumon's head and Bridramons chest causing both of them to revert.

"Nova blast!" Greymon fired a ball of flames at the creature, but when it hit the thing it didn't even flinch. It turned to Greymon and fired a concentrated beam of energy at him. Greymon was not agile enough to dodge the attack and when it hit him he reverted back to Agumon.

"Static force!" Silphymon launches a ball of energy at the creature. The Monster let out a distorted roar. It fired another spear at Silphymon, but she was too agile and the spear missed.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired a concentrated beam at the creature. The beam took a massive chunk out of the creature. The creature let out a high pitched distorted roar.

**At the bottom of the gorge.**

Galemon leaped for the edge of the gorge while the creature was distracted by the others.

Jackie jumped in after Kari with Galemon close behind. They both fell into the rushing white rapids.

"Galemon find Kari quickly" Jackie ordered.

The rapids were extremely strong Jackie was having a very difficult time keeping his head above the water, as he was carried downstream.

Galemon managed to catch up with Kari. He tried his best to keep her head above water, but even he was having difficulties in these raging rapids. He tried to swim back towards Jackie, but even with his strength he was no match for the fast moving rapids. Jackie soon caught up to Galemon when he realizes they were headed for a waterfall. Before he could say anything the three of them went flying over the water fall.

Galemon bounced off the rocks and reverted to his trainee level.

Jackie reached out and grabbed Grassmon before hitting the water. Kari was faced down in the water not moving. Jackie tried with all his might to get her. When he finally did the rapids began to fade and the river became calm. Jackie yanked her to the shore.

"Kari? Kari?"

She was not breathing. Jackie tried to resuscitate her. He pressed on her chest three times then blew in her mouth. Kari regained conscious when Jackie was giving her the kiss of life. She coughed water onto Jackie's face.

"Are you ok?" Jackie inquired.

Kari was coughing uncontrollably.

A nearby Triceramon spotted them and charged them. Jackie reacted quickly and picked Kari up and headed for a tunnel leading into the temple.

Triceramon leaped in an attempt to crush Jackie, but fell short.

The tunnel Jackie ran into was far too narrow for Triceramon and the digimon got stuck. Jackie noticed the ceiling above Tricerimon was cracked and damaged.

"Grassmon the ceiling bring it down." Jackie ordered.

"Green needle!" Grassmon fired needle like blades of grass at the cracked ceiling above Triceramon. Huge chunks of rock came down on Triceramon literally crushing him.

"OH YEA! Who said a rookie can't take down and ultimate." Grassmon gloated

"Yes sir! I'm the greatest! Everyone else sucks!" Grassmon broke out in dance and started singing about how great he was.

"Are you finished?" Jackie asked impatiently

"Hell no! I beat an Ultimate as a trainee you have any idea how improbable that is? I'm going to score all the ladies when word gets out about this."

Jackie was clearly annoyed, but he turned his attention to Kari to make sure she was ok.

"Can you walk?" Jackie asked.

"Yea I think so." Kari replied

Grassmon continued to gloat as they head deeper into the temple.

The temple was much cooler then out side. It must have been at least 50 degrees cooler in the temple then outside. Kari folded her arms and began to shiver. Jackie being the gentleman took off his coat and wrapped it around Kari.

Kari looked up at Jackie and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Jackie said.

Grassmon continued to sing and dance about his greatness until Jackie couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you shut up!" Jackie snapped.

Grassmon immediately stopped and his head sank.

"Sorry." He whimpered.

Jackie looked around the temple. The walls were made of solid marble decorated with hieroglyphs. The only thing providing light in that dark temple were glowing blue mushrooms growing in the cracks on the wall and in corners.

"Do you have any ideas?" Jackie asked.

"No." Kari responded

"Hey guys! Check this out." Grassmon shouted

The came to a massive stone door decorated with hieroglyphics of digimon and humans.

Jackie tried with all his strength push the door open, but with no success.

"Well, we need a key or a shit load of C4." Jackie stated.

Kari carefully examined the door finds a small hole in the center of it.

"Hey Jackie let me see your crest." Kari said.

Jackie shrugged and handed the crest to Kari, and she inserted it into a small opening about the size of the crest.

There was a small click and the massive doors slowly rose up to the ceiling.

"Nice." Grassmon stated.

"Clever." Jackie said.

Kari tilted her head and smiled and entered the room.

In the center of the room there was a red box decorated with gems and gold symbols.

"Oooooh… Shiny." Grassmon observed.

Kari opened the box and at the same time there was a loud bellowing distorted roar.

"Times up Kari, we have to leave now." Jackie said.

Kari retrieved her crest and stored the box in her book bag. There was an exit straight across from where they were. They rushed to it and peeked outside. Triceramon were all over the place.

"I count 45." Jackie said

"I don't know but there are a lot of them out there… What was your original escape plan?" Kari asked.

"I intended to go back threw the gorge undetected." Jackie replied.

"That's about a mile and a half to that cliff. How fast can you run?" Jackie asked

Kari looked at him as if he was insane.

"I can digivolve to ultimate and cover you guys while you run." Grassmon said.

"Yeah, but once we get to the cliff we will be cornered." Kari pointed out.

"He can toss us to the top. From there we can get back to the computer and escape." Jackie explained.

Kari was nervous and scared.

"I'm not a strong runner." Kari explained

Jackie nodded "Its ok. I will carry you."

"What!" Kari exclaimed.

"Don't worry I will keep you safe." Jackie reassured.

Kari had no choice but to trust Jackie.

They walked cautiously outside. Grassmon digivolves into Galemon and then again into a new digimon that was 3 stories tall, covered with silver armor, with a cannon mounted on his left arm, and a massive gauntlet on his right. His grieves were equipped with rockets and he wore a spiked helm.

"Tempestmon" the Digimon stated.

Kari hopped onto Jackie's back.

"Keep your legs wrapped around my waist and keep your arms on my chest so you don't choke me."

Kari was frighten she held on as tight as she could.

"And do not scream in my ear." Jackie said.

Jackie bolted into the scorching hot desert and almost immediately the Triceramon became aware of their presents. One of them used Mega Dash, but Tempestmon grabbed him by his horns and spun him around and tossed him at the other Triceramon. As Tempestmon battles the Triceramon tons of dust and rock get kicked up in the air, but Jackie continues to run in a straight line. Tempestmon's huge gauntlet was also a katar he grabbed one of the Triceramon and drove the blade into his skull. Jackie continued to run as fast as he could through the barren waste land. Tempestmon did his best to stop the Triceramon from reaching Jackie and Kari with great success. One Triceramon was closing in on Jackie and Kari, and Tempestmon leaped into the air landing on Triceramons back and drives his blade into he base of Triceramon's neck they slide on the ground for a few seconds as another Triceramon used a Tri-horned attack and hit Tempestmon directly shattering some of his protective armor. Jackie has been running for five minutes and was getting close to the cliff. Tempestmon used his rockets to launch him self to the cliff. He kicked up a lot of dirt as he flew to the cliff getting ready to help Jackie, but he was still in mid battle with a dozen more Triceramon. One Triceramon rammed Tempestmon into the cliff side. Thinking quickly he used his rocket boots to launch the digimon back another one instantly charges him. Jackie was panting heavily sweat dripped down off his face.

"Tempest Cannon!" Tempest blasts Triceramon with a powerful energy attack that takes Triceramon's head clean off.

He quickly picked Jackie up and threw him up the cliff. Kari screamed as they were flying through the air, but they didn't reach the top of the cliff instead the landed on a small ledge 20 feet from the top.

"Kari! Are you ok? Jackie inquired.

Kari responded and she was shaking from the adrenaline rush. "Yea I'm ok."

Jackie was breaking heavily he was exhausted from sprinting a mile and a half.

Kari was giggling "Wow you sure can run."

Jackie flashed a small smile and chuckled "Years of practice."

Tempestmon finally arrived to where they were he pulled himself onto the ledge.

"Well you made it." Jackie stated.

"Of coarse I did. I am Aw-"A black blade pierces Tempestmon's head and he reverts back into his trainee form. Soon after a vile creature similar to the first one they encounter comes onto the ledge and stares at Kari.

"Surrender the woman." It said.

Jackie shrugged and said "ok."

Kari was shocked and couldn't believe what she herd "Jackie! What are you doing?"

Jackie shrugs and walks to the side.

"What you're not worth dieing for."

Kari was completely shocked by what Jackie had just done.

The creature gets close to Kari the blade starts to form a hand while it does Jackie leaped into the air with a K-bar in hand and stabs the creature in the eyes. The creature shrieks in pain and Jackie held on and repeatedly stabs the creature. He used his blade to cut at Jackie he put a deep gash on his chest at that time the creatures skin turned into a goop liked substance and Jackie was trapped. The tight squeeze made Jackie bleed much faster he knew he only had moments before he would bleed to death. He struggled and managed to get his arm free with it he stabbed the creature in the eye. Against the creature shrieked in pain, and Jackie manage to escape and hop back onto the ledge. Jackie was pale and shaking from the massive blood lost, but he stood in front of Kari protecting her from this creature.

"You fool now I will destroy you and the girl!" the creature opened his mouth wide preparing to eat them both.

"Positron laser!" Imperialdramon fired a laser at the creature

The energy went into the creature's mouth and blew a gaping hole in its head. The creature then fell down off the cliff.

Imperialdramon appeared on the ledge.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked

"Yea but what happened to the big guy?" Jackie asked

"Short version is we beat him. Now come on we need to get out of here. Izzy said there are more on the way."

"Wait! Where is Grassmon?" Kari inquired.

"Over here." Grassmon weakly said. He was lying next to the edge of the cliff.

Jackie walked over and picked up his partner.

"Ok let's go." He said.

**Izzy's house 15 minutes later.**

They all came through the portal into Izzy's living room.

Kari removed the box from her bag and set it on a wood table. "Your crests are in here." Kari said. Everyone was so excited to get there crest back.

They all retrieved their crests and sat down in Izzy's living room trying to decide what to do next. Joe was trying to stitch Jackie' wound.

"Now will you just hold still?" Joes demanded

Jackie was fading in and out of consciousness.

His shirt was completely soaked in blood. Joe cut Jackie's shirt off revealing many scars on Jackie's body.

"Will he be ok Joe?" Davis inquired.

"Yea but he needs to rest. He has lost a lot of blood." Joe responded.

The digimon surrounded Grassmon as he told "The amazing story" of how he defeated a Triceramon. Most of it was clearly bullshit.

"So there I was" Grassmon said

"It was just me and Triceramon. I was still in rookie form. Honestly it was like having a staring contest with death himself, but I wasn't afraid. I stood my ground against this behemoth. I was locked in an epic battle to save them both, and I emerged victorious over an Ultimate digimon." They all gasped and were amazed by the story.

"Where is Mimi? Matt asked.

Izzy sighed and said "We broke up… and she is pretty upset."

Everyone except for Jackie glared at Izzy until Matt finally said.

"You idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews are helping. I'm constantly upgrading the story. Meow.**

**Chapter 3**

**TK's apartment 4:30 AM**

Patamon was quietly sneaking into TK's room climbing on top of his bed. TK was fast asleep and snoring.

"TK! WAKE UP!" Patamon yelled. He began to jump up and down on TK's head

"Wake up! We have to go to Kari's place for some delicious PANCAKES!"

TK rolled over groaning, but Patamon was determined to wake TK up. Patamon decided to bite TK's ear to wake him up.

"Ow!" TK yelped. His eyes were blood shot and his movements were slow. He reached for the clock next to his bed.

"Patamon its 4:30 in the morning, Kari doesn't wake up for at least another 4 hours." TK groaned

"Yea, but if we wake up now we will be even hungrier. That way we can eat more of her delicious pancakes."

Patamon began to salivate with drops of drool landing on TK's face.

TK simply groaned and rolled over sending Patamon flying off the bed.

**Jackie's dream.**

Jackie is haunted by his past in particular his preteens. There was thick jungle all around Jackie. "Just agree to serve me boy… and it will all stop." A skinny devious man circles Jackie he was bald and his corneas were bright yellow and he wore a long brown over coat.

"All you have to do is say. Aulden I will serve you… and the pain will stop."

Jackie was tied to the post with barbed wire; he was cut up and bloody and badly bruised with obvious signs of torture. He was shaking and barely alive.

"No." he responded.

Aulden was growing frustrated and snarled he walked over and grabbed Jackie's throat. "Look boy… If you don't bend to my will Jackie, I'm going to use you as a guinea pig for my new experiments, and I won't allow them to use anesthesia. You will feel such pain like you've never felt before, and before that I will get you addicted to heroin again, and have you suffer the withdrawal effects. Now what do you say to that?"

Jackie was weary and very pale. "I will not serve you."

Aulden let go of Jackie's throat and drew a 1911 colt from his holster and pistol whipped Jackie a crossed the face.

Jackie spits blood onto the dirt.

"You have been in the Congo's for 4 year now Jackie… 4 years of constant torture." Aulden chuckles "You are going to break any day now." Aulden laughs hysterically.

**Jackie wakes up he is in Sora's and Kari's apartment. 6:30**

Jackie was sleeping in a red Lazyboy chair. He was still feeling very weak from losing so much blood yesterday. He rocked forwards and slowly stood up gripping his still tender wound. Slowly he made his way across the room towards the front door. He noticed Grassmon was sleeping on his jacket. With a steady hand he manages to get his cigarettes without waking him. Treading softly so not to wake anyone and stepped outside to smoke a cigarette. Jackie turned his attention to a Japanese cherry tree in the park across the street. The white flowers swayed in the cool morning breeze, and only seconds later he started to get a headache and began to rub his temples. Only moments later Kari came outside.

"Are you ok?" Kari inquired.

Jackie immediately stopped rubbing his temples and turned to Kari.

"Yes I am fine." Jackie replied

"Did you sleep ok?" Kari asked.

"I rarely sleep." Jackie responded

Kari wrapped a blanket around herself.

"You are up early" Jackie observed.

Kari giggled "2 years ago on my 20th birthday, my mother got me a western cookbook. One day I decided to make everyone pancakes, and Patamon became somewhat addicted to them." Kari laughed and continued "So TK and I started a tradition. Every Saturday He and Patamon would come over and I would make pancakes."

"Still doesn't explain why you're up so early." Jackie stated

"Well Patamon usually wakes TK up really really early in the morning and they are usually here around 6:30." Kari explained.

Jackie blows a smoke ring into the air. "I see."

"How are your injuries?" Kari asked.

Jackie looked down at the hole in his shirt. He just shrugged and said "It's not the worst injury I've ever had."

"We should change the bandages." Kari said

"Ill do it later." Jackie said.

"Please let me help." Kari looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. Not even Jackie was cold enough to say no to that, and he let out a long sigh and said "Alright." He flicked the cigarette on the sidewalk and went back inside with Kari.

Jackie took off his ripped T-shirt revealing his chiseled physique that was riddled with scars. He tossed his shirt on the table at the same time he noticed Grassmon was no longer sleeping on his jacket.

Kari came in with rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages. She pauses and gazes at Jackie's body causing her to blush. "Um…I have the fresh bandages." She stuttered

Jackie sat down in the same chair he woke up in this morning. "This really isn't necessary." Jackie said.

"Its no trouble." Kari assured.

Kari removed the old bandages on Jackie's chest and put them aside. She then poured some rubbing alcohol on a rag to clean Jackie's wound. She seemed distracted while cleaning his wound. Jackie spotted Kari ever so slightly licking her lips. "Um… Kari…you have been rubbing it for over a minute. I think my wound is clean." Jackie stated

Kari snapped out of her little trance and blushes. "Um... right." She proceeded to bandage Jackie's wound.

"Have something on your mind Kari?" Jackie asked.

"Um…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kari shouted

TK came in walking like a zombie. His eyes were half open, it seemed like he wasn't fully awake.

"PANKCAKE TIME!" Patamon shouted

Kari giggled and said "Ok Patamon, I will go get started on the pancakes."

"YAY!" Patamon shouted "By the way were is Gatomon" Patamon asked

"She is still sleeping." Kari responded.

Kari and Patamon went to the kitchen to start making food.

"You look like you're about ready to pass out." Jackie observed.

TK was muttering his words, and they were incomprehensible.

He slowly walked over to the kitchen and sat at the table resting his head on the table.

Jackie put his jacket back on but not his shirt. He left it on the living room table.

Patamon couldn't help but drool as Kari cooked pancakes. "They smell delicious." Patamon said.

Kari giggled and finished a batch of pancakes.

"I smell pancakes." Gatomon walked into the room scratching the back of her ear.

"Good morning Gatomon." Patamon cheerfully said.

Jackie and Grassmon entered the kitchen at the same time sitting down at the table. Jackie couldn't help but jab a fork into TK's arm to attempt to wake him up.

TK sat up still half a sleep rubbing his arm. "Ow..."

Kari was serving up pancakes, but Patamon didn't even wait for Kari to set the plate down until he started devouring the pancakes like a starved rabid hyena.

"Careful you might choke on it." TK warned.

Jackie's cell phone started to vibrate took a quick look at it and said. "I have to go."

"But you haven't eaten anything." Kari pointed out.

Jackie didn't respond and simple walked straight out the door.

Kari had a sad disappointed look.

"Oh well his pancakes are up for grabs." Patamon said

"Hey Patamon… You ever stop to think, that this obsession you have for Kari's pancakes might be unhealthy?" Grassmon inquired.

"Eh what do you know grass stain." Patamon Snapped.

Grassmon's eye began to twitch

"What did you say you little flying gerbil!" Grassmon yelled

"Hey guys come on, can't we just have a nice breakfast?" Kari asked.

Patamon and Grassmon stared each other down.

"You know what I'm going to take Jackie's pancakes." Said Grassmon

"No way I called them first." Patamon Argued

"Jackie is my partner and I should be the one to get his pancakes." Grassmon snapped.

"I don't care if your married to him I am getting his pancakes." Patamon shouted

"Aw that's it, It's GO TIME!" Grassmon leaped across the table and tackled Patamon to the ground. The two digimon began to scratch and bite each other making an awful ruckus

"Patamon! Grassmon! Stop fighting." TK exclaimed.

Gatomon leaped across the table and scratched them both across the face. They both screamed in anguished.

"Now both of you sit at the table, and be quite!" Gatomon ordered. She retreated back to her spot and took Jackie's pancakes and began to eat them. Obediently Grassmon and Patamon sat down at the table.

"Yum, these are delicious. These would go great with fish." Gatomon said. Patamon rested his chin on the table he was in tears "Pancakes." A tear ran down his cheek as he watched Gatomon eat the last of the pancakes.

"Guess we will do the dishes." Patamon sobbed

"What do you mean we? You flying hamster." Grassmon snapped

Gatomon glared at Grassmon and hissed while deviously raising her claw.

"Ok ok. We will do the dishes." Grassmon nervously said.

Kari stood up and walked into the other room. She finds Jackie's bloody shirt still on the living room table.

"Jackie doesn't seem like the sociable type." TK observed.

Kari turned around and looked up at TK. She sighs and drops her head "Yeah."

TK hugged her and she rests her head on his chest.

"Are you ok?" TK asked

"Yea I'm just tired. These past three days have really done a number on me." Kari responded.

TK' Cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? What?" TK dropped his phone on the ground suddenly he was wide awake ands shaking.

"What? What is it?" Kari inquired.

"It's Piedmon… he is back." TK responded.

**Yes I know this chapter was mainly about pancakes work in progress.**

**It was a short chapter I thought it would be a good transition chapter for the horrors that are about to come Add your reviews tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I put some fun and giggles in the story now back to the main story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Digital world Location unknown.**

Boltmon walks into a laboratory that was filled with stasis chambers and a massive computer.

Piedmon was standing in front of a stasis chamber looking into it.

"How is he progressing?" Boltmon inquired.

"He is at 56%" Piedmon replied.

Boltmon walked towards the stasis chamber and peeked inside of it.

"Those brats must know by now that you have returned. Time is running out." Boltmon said.

Piedmon squinted and continued to look into the stasis chamber. "We have to buy some time. With that new power he gave us we can at least by some time." Piedmon said.

"I cannot confront them. If I appear they will come in force, there is too much at risk." Piedmon stated.

"Leave it to me master. I will buy us some time." Boltmon insisted. Piedmon simply nodded and Boltmon bowed and walked towards the door. "Boltmon." Piedmon said.

"Yes master?"

"Take the human with you. Should you fail… he will at least drive them away from Jackie." Piedmon instructed.

"As you wish master."

**Franks' restaurant. 12:30 am**

Frank was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and tank shorts. Tai, Mimi, Sora, and Matt were sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. While Jackie was sitting at the bar Frank was pouring whiskey shots.

"How did you get that injury?" Frank inquired.

Despite the fact Jackie was wearing a jacket that completely covered his wound he was still able to notice it.

"You haven't lost your touch Frank." Jackie chuckled.

"Well I am still mingling with the Yakuza's, and an observant eye can mean the difference between life and death in the underworld." Frank downed his shot of whiskey.

"So are you going to tell me?" Frank inquired.

"I got it saving Kari's life." Jackie replied.

"Today she made me breakfast and dressed my wound."

Frank poured Jackie another shot of whiskey. "And? Give me the run down." Frank insisted.

Jackie downed his shot of whiskey right of the bat before answering.

"I don't know if she likes me as a person yet, but there is sexual tension." Jackie replied.

Frank chuckled and poured himself a drink. "You stayed at her house last night didn't you?" said Frank. Jackie gave the slightest of nods. Frank chuckled again and poured Jackie another shot. "You took advantage of that right?" Frank inquired

Jackie drank his shot and responded "No." Frank tilted his head back closed his eyes tightly and groaned. "You're killing me here Jackie."

"Forgive me, I didn't know me getting laid was directly tied to your well being. If only I had known I would have plowed her till next July." Jackie sarcastically said. Jackie rolled his eyes and poured himself another shot.

"What do you make of the pink haired women and the blonde man behind me?" Jackie inquired.

"Well the blonde kid and the pink haired girl defiantly slept together, but they haven't been a relationship for that long." Frank responded.

"Details." Jackie demanded. "Pink haired girl is not a betrayal type. She was in here yesterday crying, she was saying something about her ex-boyfriend dumping her or some nonsense, I really wasn't paying attention to her. Anyway I've looked over there three times now and her hand has been on his inner thigh. There were three different types of seasons that have stained her blouse barely noticeable so she has a profession as a chef. Blonde kid is an astronaut, but he doesn't want to be with pink haired girl he is more interested with the brunette girl." Frank observed. Jackie looked up to him and nodded "Make sure you keep that to yourself Frank. I don't want to get caught in the middle of a lover quarrel." Jackie stated.

"Of course; Ok your turn; give me the low down on the other two."

Jackie drank his whiskey and his cell phone went off. He looked down at it and it was Izzy calling for his help. He texted Izzy back asking him to send the details to him; a few seconds later he got another text details. It explained Boltmon was terrorizing the digital world in the forest region. "I will take a rain check on the game." Jackie said.

"Ok Jackie, but I'm going to pick a hard one for you." Frank warned.

"Frank do you have a computer here?" Jackie inquired.

"In the back why?" Frank inquired.

Jackie smirked "I'm going to show you something cool."

**Digital world Forest region 3 minutes later.**

Jackie came in mid battle against Boltmon.

"Is this it? This is all that come to challenge me?" Boltmon questioned

"We are more then enough for the likes of you." Imperialdramon snapped.

Boltmon laughed hysterically "Fine I'll destroy you now then deal with the others later."

Boltmon inhaled deeply as he exhales he releases a black fog that shrouds everyone. In moments they realized they were not in the forest region anymore. The dirt turned into basalt rock. And the sky was dark.

"In this world; I am more powerful then all of you combined!"

"Like hell you are! GIGA CRUSHER!"

A white energy ball shot out from his chest. Despite its immense power Boltmon was able to deflect it as if it was nothing.

Boltmon charged Imperialdramon and slammed him with his shoulder sending him flying back towards Kari.

Jackie sprinted towards Kari tackling her to the ground. Imperialdramon was merely inches above them when he flew over them.

"Gate of destiny" Magnaangemon creates a doorway to oblivion it was sucking Boltmon in with tremendous force. Boltmon grinned holding his ground. The portals power was not enough to draw him into the portal.

"Celestial arrow" Angelwomon fired at Boltmons feet to knock him off balance. The maneuver worked and Boltmon was flying threw the air towards the portal. While flying threw the air Boltmon tossed his axe at Magnaangemon. He scored a direct hit causing Magnaangemon to transform back into Patamon and thus the portal disappeared.

"Grassmon its time we got into the fight." Jackie stated

Graassmon nodded and he warped digivolved into his mega form.

He only stood 6 feet tall and wore a silver mask it had no eyes or anything just a smooth plate of silver over his face. He wore big black hood and a long black robe with the symbol of honor in dark red on the back of his robe, and he carried a Katana.

"Zenzatomon." The digimon said.

Boltmon simply laughed as he picked up his axe. "So you're finally joining the fight. Good I was getting bored."

Imperialdramon slowly climbed to his feet. "How can we stop him?" He inquired.

"Angewomon can attack me with her arrows." Zenzatomon said.

"What?" Angewomon asked. "That doesn't make sense. How will that help?"

"I can absorb energy attack and apply them in my next attack. If I build up to maximum power even in this world Boltmon won't be able to survive it. Imperialdramon will have to stall him."

"Alright! But don't take forever."

Angewomon began to attack Zenzatomon with her celestial arrows. As he absorbs them his sword gives off a prismatic glow growing more and more intense as Angewomon attacks him.

Imperialdramon was not lasting against Boltmon. As powerful as Imperialdramon was Boltmon was much stronger in the world they were in.

"Tomahawk Crush!' Boltmon brought his mighty axe down on Imperialdramon causing him to revert back into Wormmon and Veemon.

"Maximum power!" Zenzatomon's Katana transforms into a nodachi. It was still glowing brightly with prismatic color.

"How cute a glowing sword." Boltmon to mocked Zenzatomon

With blinding speed Zenzatomon closed the distance in microseconds.

"Blitz Shear!" The massive accumulated energy was released on Boltmon at point blank range. The energy erupted violently and vaporized Boltmon.

The grouped cheered for Zenzatomon for his success. TK, Ken and Davis went and picked up there digimon all three were out cold.

Angewomon reverted back to Gatomon but Zenzatomon stayed in his mega form.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Gatomon inquired.

"We just go back the way we came I guess." Davis replied.

The group started to walk south of where they were trying to find a way out of this desolate area. Jackie stopped and stood very still.

"Jackie? What's wrong?" Kari questioned.

Jackie's iris's turned a bloody red. This struck fear into Kari, because she has witnessed first hand Jackie's behavior when his eyes change color.

There was a sound of someone clapping. A man in a long brown overcoat steps into view. Jackie turned around and confronted the man. "I'm so proud of you Jackie boy. Your senses haven't dulled one bit." He cackled

Jackie glared intensely at this man. "Aulden." He whispered.

Aulden chuckled and said "That's right Jackie boy. I'm back from hell."

Aulden pulled out a Katana. "You remember this Jackie? Over nine hundred souls have been claimed by this blade… It has killed so many people." Aulden grinned wickedly. "What do you think Laura would say to that? Your mother would be disgusted by what you have become." Aulden snickered and watched Jackie get agitated.

Jackie clenched his fist and approached Aulden "Everyone stay back this is my fight." Jackie ordered.

"But Jackie!" Kari exclaimed

"Jackie turned around and glared at Kari "I said stay!" He snapped.

Kari retreated behind TK she was frighten and scared.

"Ever the noble warrior; or is it you just want the pleasure of spilling my guts on your own." Aulden said.

Aulden held up the katana. "Let's see if you're still skilled enough to take me Jackie boy."

He threw the katana towards Jackie. He grabbed the katana and removed the sheath and continued to close in on Aulden

"Draw!" Aulden shouted as he drew two 1911 colts from his holsters. He fired one round at Jackie. With amazing reflexes Jackie cuts the bullet out of the air. Aulden continues to fire while Jackie nimbly dodges the rounds. Jackie swung his sword nicking Aulden's nose. Aulden points the gun at Jackie's head and fires missing only by a fraction of an inch. Jackie seized the opportunity and slashed Aulden from his pelvis to his collar bone spraying blood all over Jackie. Jackie did not halt his attack he immediately swung his sword at Aulden's neck. It didn't sever it all the way. Finally he drove the sword into Audlen's forehead and drives the sword into the ground. Aulden's guts slowly oozing out of his body.

The other's watched in horror at Jackie's brutality. He walked away from Aulden's rotting corpse.

"Is that it Jackie?" Aulden said.

Jackie quickly turned around. Aulden fired his weapon and hit Jackie in the chest. He fell to the ground gasping for air.

"JACKIE!" Zenzatomon ran for him. Aulden fired again just grazing Kari's arm. She gripped her arm as it bled.

"Stay put campers I don't miss twice." Aulden pulled the sword out of his head. He realigned his head and his guts slowly returned to his body. In a matter of seconds Aulden's wounds completely disappear. "Sweet ain't it? These new upgraded

Nano-machines make me a god in this world. Unfortunately in our world it doesn't work as well. Once the mankind is extinct ill make this world my domain." Jackie continues to gasp for air. The bullet penetrated his right lung and collapsed it. "Sadly your old outdated Nano-machines won't save you from a wound like that." Aulden approached Jackie grinning deviously. He picked Jackie up by the collar.

"I've seen enough!" Zenzatomon charged at Aulden only to be intercepted by another creature. This one was vastly different from the ones they have encountered in the past. IT stood only eight feet tall and wielded a ten foot scythe. "Be patient your time will come" Aulden stated. Aulden grinned and punched Jackie in the face repeatedly until Jackie's face was completely covered in blood. "You still have a debt to pay Jackie."

Jackie was choking on his blood. Aulden reached into his coat and grabbed a syringe "And I will collect Jackie." Aulden Stabs Jackie in the neck and injects him with a metallic liquid. Jackie screamed in agony. "Your new friends Jackie will know of your sins. When they do, you will be caste out like the monster you are." Aulden looked up at the creature and said "Suck them up." The creature let out a distorted roar. It opened a gate similar to Manaangemons Gate only blackened. Ken, Davis, Kari, TK, and there digimon were sucked into the portal.

**Chapter 4 complete.**

**Oooo cliff hanger. Chapter four is finished let me know what you think next chapter is darker then hell WOOT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reader discretion is advised****. O.o (I do not own the song that I am using in this story either. if you want to hear the song she hummed listen to (Fake wings guitar) on Youtube that song will have significant purpose later on.. Also did you know a sting from the Bullet ant is the single most painful sting in the world and the agonizing pain doesn't wear off for 24 hours? Its not random it's relevant… im serious. Look it up before you read the story. Ok last time Reader Discretion is advised. And no I'm not psychotic.**

**Chapter 5**

**Location: unknown. Time: unknown.**

Ken slowly woke up, he was lying down on his back with Davis and the others lying around him. All of them were just waking up. The team made a quick survey of there surroundings. They found themselves in a desolate landscape. Few plants and trees were standing but they were clearly dead, it was clear there were no signs of life. The sky was a dark grey color.

"Where are we?" Ken inquired.

"Where is Jackie?" Zenzatomon asked.

He was no where to be found.

"Hey maybe that guy knows where we are." Patamon pointed at what seemed to be a human. As they approached they realized it wasn't a human at all. It was a skinny grey humanoid like figure. With no face, it had a wobbly walk and it was headed in one direction. Baffled and confused the group decided not to get to close to this strange individual. They followed it to where ever it was going. As time went by more and more of these strange individuals started to appear, and they were all going in the same direction.

"This is really scary." Wormmon stated.

"Where do you think they're all going?" Davis asked.

Zenzatomon groans obviously impatient.

"Well I say we go ask one of them." Zenzatomon said.

Zenzatomon walks over to one of the grey men.

"Zenzatomon Maybe we shouldn't we don't know what they are." Kari warned.

"Oh please, they are grey and skinny, how dangerous can they possibly be?"

Zenzatomon grabbed one of the grey men and instantly his mind was tormented images of a small 5 year disemboweled boy with a clean severed head. The boy's remains were being devoured by a jaguar. The jaguar looked up at Zenzatomon its face was covered with fresh blood, and it snarled. Zenzatomon stumbled back.

"What the hell?" Zenzatomon

"What? What happened?" Patamon inquired.

"Don't touch them!" Zenzatomon Exclaimed. "Just keep your distance."

"So… keep following them?" Salamon inquired.

"Do we have a choice?" Ken asked.

Keeping their distance the group continued to follow the grey men. But as time went by there were hundreds of grey men surrounding them. Until they came a little town; all the buildings were warped and out of shape. Most of the wood work was rotted but the building still stood tall. The style was from early 1900s. By the time they entered the village they were hard pressed to keep there distance from the grey men.

Soon they came to a fountain in the middle of the town; the grey men circled it standing eerily still. The fountain had a massive sculpture of Death in the middle. He was standing tall and he is holding his scythe across his chest. His wings were wrapped around him hiding most of his lower body. He was looking down at the pool below him, and tears of blood came leaking from his eye sockets.

At the base a girl was sitting on the pool edge humming a song. The girl was about 14 years old with long blonde hair she wore a white Tank top and blue jeans.

The group got in front of the grey man circle and approached the fountain.

"Would you save him? Knowing what he is?" The girl asked

"Save who?" Kari inquired.

The group approached cautiously. The girl turned around revealing her face. Her skin was pale and her eyes milky white and there was a bullet hole in her forehead.

"Jackie." She replied.

The statue of death began to move. Its wings spread out over a massive distance. With a scythe in one hand he pointed at the group as a massive Obelisk came up from the ground behind them. There was only one word on the obelisk. "Pestilence." A blinding light emitted from the obelisk, and before anyone knew what happened they found them selves in a pit. With them was a kid roughly about 8 years old with shocking resemblance to Jackie.

"Hey kid! where are we?" Davis inquired.

The kid dropped to his knees and started to violently vomit blood.

Kari sprang into action running over to the boy. Only to discover she couldn't touch him.

She reached out to him and her hand went right threw him as if nothing was there.

Zenzatomon looked up and saw a man in a white coat, and Aulden standing next to him.

"Explain the effects of the virus to me." Aulden ordered.

"The virus causes, hallucination, chronic night terrors, vomiting blood, and retinal hemorrhaging. If it were not for the Nano-machines in his body the virus would have killed him by now." The man explained.

Aulden looked down at the boy.

"Jackie this can all end when you want it to."

The boy crawled into the corner occasionally vomiting more blood. He wrapped himself into he fetal position. Aulden glared down at the boy obviously frustrated.

"Dump bullet ants on him." Aulden ordered.

"But sir, the Nano-machines are already strained from the virus; throwing bullet ants on him will send him into shock and kill him." The man argued.

Aulden walked away and came back with a large box.

"Well doc. Rest assured. I don't give a fuck." Aulden snapped.

He removed the top of the box and threw it into the pit. With in seconds hundreds of bullet ants swarmed the floor of the pit. With in seconds Jackie is completely covered in bullet ants. There was no audio. Everything fell deadly silent. Although they couldn't hear his screams his facial expressions and his convulsing body made all too clear the agony he was going threw. The group could do nothing but watch in horror as the boy was being stung again and again by hundreds of bullet ants. All around them the scenery began to shatter and before long they found themselves in a crater that was at least 20 miles in diameter. In the center was a monster covered in black slime. The creature was massive easily 10 stories tall. It had a humanoid head with no skin on it only thick black slime with eyes that were bulbous almost too big for its own eye sockets. It had no arms only tentacles.

"That is one ugly quadriplegic." Zenzatomon observed.

The monster vomited black slime all over the landscape until the group was knee deep in it. Patamon, Wormmon, and Veemon all took refuge on there partner's heads. Salamon leaped into Kari's arms.

"Ok that is just disrespectful." Wormmon stated.

Tentacles came out of the black slime gripping everyone in the group. Zenzatomon did his best to cut the tentacles but they kept growing back.

TK's crest began to glow brightly, and Patamon began to warp digivolve into his mega form Seraphimon. "Excalibur!" a purple sword extended from his right gauntlet.

Despite there efforts Zenzatomon and Seraphimon have made no progress.

"We have to get them out of the crater." Seraphimon said.

"I will draw his attention get them out quickly." Zenzatomon said.

He charged at the creatures head. Despite his power he could do little damage to this monster. A tentacle wrapped around his foot and he was slammed into the crater floor.

Seraphimon returned promptly Zenzatomon took a lot of damage, but was still standing.

"Strike of the seven stars." Seraphimon fired seven orbs of light at the creature with seven direct hits. It blew the creature in half, but the creature instantly regenerated.

"Blitz Shear!" Zenzatomon stuck his head with a powerful energy attack but he simply regenerated again.

"We have to destroy all this slime. Otherwise he will just regenerate." Zenzatomon stated.

"Regroup with the others I'll clear this up." Seraphimon

Zenzatomon nodded and retreated from the battle field.

"Testament." Seraphimon began to glow.

His body became completely engulfed in light.

Zenzatomon eventually made it to the others. At that time a massive ball of light erupted in the crater causing the ground to violently shake. Kari fell to her knees as well as the other. The entire crater was filled with light and in seconds the ball of light faded and Seraphimon was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Seraphimon?" TK inquired

"I don't see him." Veemon replied.

Salamon looked into he crater saw no signs of Serphimon. "You stupid idiot." She whimpered. "Why did you sacrifice yourself?"

Even Zenzatomon couldn't help but show remorse.

TK's digivice began to glow. And a digi-egg appeared before him. "Patamon." TK whimpered. He picked up the egg and cradled it in his arms. Even though he knew he would see Patamon again he couldn't help but shed a tear for his fallen friend. Kari walked over and hugged TK trying to comfort him.

"They forced him to do it." The girl said.

The group turned to see the blonde girl once again.

The group was taken to a ruined city. The ground was littered with blood and bodies. Kari was appalled by the horror. She threw up on the ground.

"Where are we?" TK whimpered.

"The once great city of Kindu." She responded

They saw Jackie on a park bench over looking an intersection. Aulden walked towards him.

"You did good Jackie." Aulden said.

Jackie looked up and glared at Aulden.

"Don't give me that look boy." Aulden snapped

Jackie stood up and walked away from Aulden.

"You mean Jackie did this?" Kari asked.

"No… It was Aulden. At the time Jackie had no will of his own… he became a tool for death." The girl responded.

A second obelisk appeared before the group and the girl vanished. This one reads "Famine." It emitted a bright light and the scenery changes to thick jungle and Jackie is about 10 years old. "I'm sick and tired of your attitude Jackie time for you to spend a month in the pit!" Aulden kicked Jackie into a massive pit. They could see very vividly what Jackie landed on. He was rolling down a massive pile of mutilated bodies. The pile was at least 2 stories tall. The pit was a massive chamber filled with flies. The sound of the fly's buzzing around was deafening.

The group couldn't stare at the stack of bodies Kari was feeling sick.

Jackie was sitting in the corner in the fetal position his eyes filled with fear. To the group it seemed like they missed three days. The fear in his eyes was replaced with hunger. Jackie was forced to eat the only thing that was available… human flesh.

The group saw Jackie with severed arm in his mouth feeding on it. He was covered from head to toe with blood. He wasn't human anymore. He was an animal.

The group felt a massive earthquake beneath them. The scene shattered around them. And a new Monster appeared. IT was a ghoulish looking creature with no eyes skinny and ill looking. His skin was a charcoal color... Zenzatomon wasted no time he immediately attacked this new creature with lightning speed,

"Hey lets get into the fight Ken." Davis exclaimed

Ken nodded in agreement, but when Veemon and Wormmon tried to Digivolve nothing happened. They utterly were surprised when they realized there digivices were not working. Zenzatomon was forced to fight alone. The creature matched Zenzatomon's great speed. Zenzatomon sliced the creature in half, but the creature simply pulled himself together again and regenerated.

"This is getting irritating." Zenzatomon stated.

"What can we do?" Davis inquired.

"There's not much we can do until our digivices start working again." Ken responded.

Zenzatomon seemed to get slower but the creature was still fast as ever.

"I feel funny." Zenzatomon said. He was getting noticeably weaker as time went on. The creature had the upper hand, and it drove Zenzatomon's head into the ground.

Patamon's digi-egg began to glow at the same time Ken's digivice began to work was well. Wormmon warped digivolved into his mega form GrandisKuwagamon. Zenzatomon fell to his knees he was completely out of energy. As the creature moved in to make the final blow GrandisKuwagamon intervened.

"Grandis Scissors." The Creature was hacked into six different pieces but still it came together and regenerated.

"Dimension Scissors." GrandisKuwagamon ripped a hole in the fabric of reality as the creature charged him he countered attacked with Grandis scissors cutting him in half.

With speed Zenzatomon kicked his upper body into the rift while GrandisKuwagamon kicked the other half into the rift. The rift closed after the creature was all the way through.

"Well. I'm impressed" Zenzatomon stated.

GrandisKuwagamon reverted back to Wormmon.

The group finds themselves in a small village its people walking slowly. They were skinny and starving. They looked like skeletons with skin. Aulden showing his cruel nature started eating food in front of these people. A man approached him on his knees begging for food. Aulden simply kicked him back and continued to stuff his face. Jackie was standing next to him appalled by Aulden's behavior. Jackie approached the man and drove his hand into the man's chest and ripped his heart out. The man didn't die instantly the last image that man saw before dieing was his still beating heart in Jackie's hand. He then drew his sword and approached the other villagers. Aulden grabbed Jackie's arm

"No Jackie… I got a much more entertaining. Release the hounds."

"What seemed like cruelty was in reality an attempt to show mercy. The girl reappeared behind the group. Zenzatomon snarled at the girl.

"Where is Jackie?" he inquired.

"You've been with him the entire time." She replied.

"This world is his prison." She continued.

Another obelisk appears behind the girl as she slowly fades away. This one reads "War."

They find themselves in a small hut. Jackie was forced into a hidden room beneath the floor boards by a woman with long brown hair.

"Stay quite." She said. A man in cameo clothing was fighting off men with machetes. He had a military haircut and a Marine Corps tattoo on his left arm. The man manages to kill one of the men by breaking his neck. He took the attackers machete and killed two more. The man managed to kill 5 additional men before he was finally shot in the stomach. He fell to the floor Aulden walked into the room with his 1911 colt in hand. Aulden put five more rounds into the man. With his last breath he whispered "Jackie." His blood oozed threw the cracks in the floor boards dripping onto Jackie's face. Aulden turned her attention to the women. He walked over and ripped the woman's cloths off and violated her in every way his sick mind can conjure. Jackie could do nothing except listen to the women scream.

"Mommy…" Jackie whimpered Jackie was in tears his covered his mouth trying to stay silent. Before long herd a thud. Something hit the floor boards but he couldn't see what it was. It rolled to a small opening that lead to the room he was in. It was his mother head. It hit the dirt eyes staring directly at Jackie.

The scene around them began to fall apart and a new monster appeared. It was a massive 200ft Black dragon, fully equipped with red armor with mini guns mounted on its shoulders and flames emitting from its eye sockets.

"Grrr. When will it end!" Zenzatomon exclaimed

"Take cover behind the rocks!" Davis shouted

The group took cover behind some rocks as the dragon spewed fire from its mouth.

"Blitz shear." Zenzatomon used the energy to divert the flames from the group. The beast stepped on Zenzatomon with its massive claw. It's hundreds of missiles at the group. Zenzatomon sheathed his sword.

"Blitz Storm." Balls of electricity accumulated in his hands he released hundreds of lighting bolts at the missiles in attempt to destroy as many as possible. The few that survived the blitz storm Zenzatomon destroyed except for one that he missed and continued to travel towards the group. With imminent death approaching Kari's crest began to glow, and Salamon warped to her mega level Ophanimon.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam from the tip of her javelin and destroyed the Missile.

Zenzatomon was on his knees ready to collapse.

"Don't suppose you can give me a boost?" Zenzatomon asked.

"Of coarse I can." She smiled "Eden's Javelin!" She fired a beam of light at Zenzatomon, reenergizing him to maximum power. His sword once again transformed into a nodachi emitting prismatic light. Zenzatomon turned his attention to the dragon he quickly realized he was about to crush Ophanimon with his massive claw.

"Look out!" he charged and pushed Ophanimon out of the wave. He caught the claw but the dragon was much stronger. It created a small crater with the massive force it brought down on Zenzatomon.

"Sephirot Crystal." She manifests ten crystals between her hands, in a star formation and fires them at the massive beast. She landed a direct hit and created a massive hole in the Dragons chest. The dragon reached up and grasped Ophanimon with its massive claws and began to squeeze. She screamed in pain. Zenzatomon came to her rescue and completely severed the dragons forearm off freeing Ophanimon. The dragon roars.

Zenzatomon entered the hole in the dragon's chest. The dragon began to convulse violently until Zenzatomon bursts out of the dragons fore head. It then fell to the ground dead. Davies was bummed feeling utterly worthless threw this entire ordeal, and he could help but feel jealous as everyone else could make there digimon evolve to there mega forms.

"His entire life was nothing but despair and guilt." The girl did not appear they could only hear her voice. "He does not have one happy memory… any normal human being would have descended into madness… but Jackie, was able to retain his humanity."

"The time he spent with you, is the only peace he as had in 18 years."

They find themselves in the jungle once again Jackie was blood soaked and running threw the jungle sword drawn. He was charging at a truck with a M50 mounted in the back seven men surrounded the truck armed with AK47's. Before they had a chance to react to Jackie they were sliced clean in half, and Jackie then leaped onto the truck and thrusts his blade into the gunner neck, and sliced his head in half he fell backward and his brains started to ooze onto the truck. Jackie took the enemies a couple yards away from the trucks. When the heavy rounds hit his enemies it completely ripped them in half. As e is firing he let out a war cry.

The scenery changed in an instant they found themselves on a small island surrounded by water. The skies were grey. In the water were mutilated bodies. Jackie was sitting on a stone in the middle of the island.

"Jackie?" Kari inquired.

Jackie slowly looked up at Kari. His face was pale and he was crying. "I am Death."

An obelisk appears behind Jackie. It had only one word on it. "Death."

The group finds themselves in a cavern with a lake of lava just below. Jackie's flesh began to burn it became charred in a matter of seconds. His irises turned a bloody red, and his corneas were bright yellow. His fingers turned into claws, he grew wings from his back and he grew fangs in his mouth. He lunged at Kari, but Ophanimon stopped him and blasted him back with Eden's javelin.

Davis and Ken's digivices began to work again, and Veemon was ready to get into the fight. Wormmon and Veemon Fused and evolved to create Imperialdramon and they were ready to fight.

The creature savagely struck Zenzatomon sending him flying.

"Giga Crusher" Imperialdramon launched a massive ball at this new monster and sent him in the lake of lava.

"Alright I got him." Imperialdramon said. The creature came flying out of the lake grabbed his head and smashed him against the cavern walls.

"Ophanimon give me as much power as you can." Zenzatomon said.

She didn't even hesitate she used her Eden's javelin and fired at Zenzatomon even though he was already at maximum power. Beams of light break threw Zenzatomon's skin

"Overdrive!" He shouted. He emitted a bright light and when it finally died off his robe and mask were gone. All that was left was a manlike figure with grey dark grey skin and long silver hair. His eyes were emitted a prismatic glow, and he had a well chiseled muscular upper torso. He wore black pants and black leather boots.

"Take care of Imperialdramon. I will handle him." The creature and Zenzatomon seemed to vanish as they did the group herd loud clashes and swords marks and claw marks appear on the walls. Ophanimon tended to Imperialdramon.

"Can anyone see them?" Davis inquired.

"No they are moving to fast." Ken responded.

Zenzatomon suddenly appeared behind them he was cut up but still standing. The creature was flying over the lake of lava. Zenzatomon walked to the edge close to the Lava Lake.

"Blitz force" Zenzatomon accumulated a massive amount of energy to his hand. Massive arcs of electricity shot from the energy ball. He jumped at the creature swinging the sword. The creature blocked it with ease but it left him open. Zenzatomon took advantage of this and struck him with the massive ball of energy in his hand. The energy erupted violently; arcs of electricity flew everywhere and caused the entire cave to collapse.

The group found themselves back in the jungle Jackie was tied with barbed to two posts. In this vision he looks to be about 14.

"I got to admit Jackie." Aulden walked towards Jackie. "I have broken hardcore warriors, secret agents, and even those stupid religious fanatics. All within a month of there capture." Jackie was pale and breathing heavily. "But you." He continued. "You lasted over ten years. Yours is truly the Iron will. So I have decided to give you a gift on your 14th birthday." Aulden held up a .45 caliber bullet in front of Jackie's face. "One bullet to kill whoever you please." At the same time they pulled a girl into view. It is the same girl that has been speaking to the group. "I thought Laura would like to see this." Jackie erupted violently at Aulden reaching out with his arms trying to grab Aulden's neck, but he was just out of reach. The barbed wire dug into his wrists causing him to bleed. He pulled so hard the barbed wire started to tear at his flesh causing him to bleed more. He growled and snarled at Aulden glaring at him with eyes filled with pure malice.

Aulden kicked Jackie in the chest causing him to fall backwards.

"Here is the situation Jackie. You have one of three people you can kill and no one will stop you. You can kill me… but then everyone here will kill you, and after that there will be no one to protect Laura and the jungle can be so lonely." Jackie looked up and glared at Aulden. Aulden got closer to Jackie and kneeled down. "Or you can kill yourself and end this suffering, and I will promise ill take care of Laura just like your whore mother." Aulden chuckled. Jackie lunged and head butted Aulden in the nose causing it to break. Aulden realigned his nose and chuckled. "Or you can Save Laura the agonizing life she will be forced to live by killing her." Jackie's rage turned to sorrow as he analyzed the situation. "If you kill her blood will be a contract. You will owe me 1000 souls. Cut from the bodies of your victims using a sword of my choosing. You will become a soldier of my army and when you have giving me 1000 souls I will release you from my service, you will be free to do what ever you want to after that. The choice is yours." Aulden loaded a gun with the bullet and freed Jackie. Rain started to fall. Jackie picked up the gun and slowly walked over to Laura.

"Jackie. Shoot him. We cannot let him continue his evil reign." Laura pleaded

Jackie was in tears he pressed his forehead against her forehead and whispered "I can't let you go through what I went through." He was sobbing.

"Jackie no, we can let Aulden get away you know what he is capable of."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jackie sobbed.

He raised the gun to her forehead "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

Just before he pulled the trigger Laura screamed. "Stop!"

Jackie pulled the trigger sending the .45 caliber round into Laura's forehead killing her instantly. Jackie fell to his knees crying Aulden smiled and said "You are mine now boy."

The world around the group shattered, and they all ended up back in the digital world. Jackie was unconscious with a katana in his hand.

**Yes I know sick stuff so sue me. Write reviews anyway tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning reader discretion is advised. The chapter contains sexual situations and other themes of explicit nature.))**

**Chapter 6**

**Digital world Location: Unknown**

There was a man like figure sitting in a stone chair looking up at a massive screen. He was wearing a black robe and his face was not visible.

"So you've planted the seed." The figure said.

Aulden came into the light revealing him.

"The timing seemed right." Aulden explained.

"And you were right to think so." The figure stated.

"What do we do now?" Aulden asked.

"Piedmon's experiment is at 98%. We will let him do his own thing."

Kari appeared on the screen.

"Ah, the girl Jackie has taken a fancy too. When do we kill her?" Aulden asked.

"We don't, we want her to fall for Jackie." The figure said.

"Kari is a bleeding heart. It's only a matter of time." The figure stated. Aulden looked at the figure with confusion "I thought we needed to keep Jackie in despair as long as possible." Aulden said.

"An opportunity as arose." The figure replied. "And besides, once Kari falls for him he will be much easier to manipulate." He continued

The screen showed Davis. "And as an added bonus, once Kari does make her move, this man will grow jealous, and may even turn his back on the group." The figure stated.

"I will plant the seed then." Aulden chuckled.

"You will do nothing… for now we will let things play out. We will remain patient until Piedmon is destroyed." The figure said. Aulden folded his arms and looked up at the screen.

"You never had high hopes for him did you?" Aulden asked.

"No I did not." The figure replied.

"Then why did you bring him back." Aulden asked.

"He was brought back to keep them occupied." The figure said.

"And to reveal our enemies potential." He continued.

**Franks restaurant: 11:30 AM**

It was a slow day; no one was in the restaurant. Kari was drinking a shot of sake.

"For the many months you've worked here. I have never seen you drink any form of alcohol." Frank observed.

"I'm sorry Frank." Kari apologized.

"Eh. I don't mind. As long as your not three sheets to the wind I don't care if you have a drink." Frank stated.

"What's on your mind Kari?" Frank inquired.

"I've been through a lot these passed four days." Kari said. She looked down at her cup of Sake.

Frank closely observed Kari's behavior and motions.

"Regret asking for Jackie's aid?" Frank inquired.

Kari sighed, and rests her head on her hand.

"I don't know… I mean he saved my life twice already, but the things he has done in the Congos." Kari shudders.

"He told you?" Frank asked? Kari poured herself another shot of sake

"I've seen it." Kari answered.

"I'm guessing this has to do with something about that other world Jackie showed me." Frank said.

Kari nodded and took a sip of her sake.

Frank pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter and sat on a bar stool.

"The thing you have to understand Kari… Is Jackie is a man that should never had existed." Kari looked up at Frank with a shocked expression on her face as he continued. "No matter how it sounds it's the truth. When Jackie was a boy, his parents were murdered by Aulden, and ever sense then he was forced to endure unimaginable things; things that would turn the sweetest and the gentlest person into a complete monster. He was robbed of his child hood, his family everything… but unlike most people who would have gone insane, Jackie was able to retain his humanity. Even to this day Aulden never took that away from him." Frank poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"But how could he commit such atrocities?"

"He didn't have a choice. He had nothing. Even if he decided to leave he would have most likely been shot on site. At that time the Congos was in a state of turmoil. Not even the children were safe." Frank drank his shot of whiskey.

"And he suffers or it. On a daily basis he is haunted by his passed."

"Do you think he can change?" Kari asked.

"Not on his own." Frank answered.

Kari finished her sake. "Thank you Frank."

Frank raised the bottle of whiskey and said "Another problem somewhat solved by Frank's eternal wisdom." He smiled and they both shared a good laugh.

**Jackie's home: 2:30 AM**

Jackie was sitting on his couch. In front of him was a glass coffee table; on the table was a half empty bottle of whiskey. Jackie was sitting back looking at the ceiling. He had a cigarette in his mouth. It was clear he was drunk. In his right hand he held a 9mm Beretta 92. He leaned forwards and grabbed the bottle and took a swig. His cigarette had almost completely burnt out before he put it out on his glass coffee table.

Jackie was having a flashback in the Congos.

"I will protect you Laura no matter what." Jackie said.

Jackie took another swig from his whiskey bottle.

Jackie was in tears he rests his head in his hands. He looked down at the gun. As he has another flashback. "Where ever you go. Death will follow." Aulden said.

Jackie looked down the barrel of his Berretta. A tear hit the barrel of the gun. He bit his lip and puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger before the hammer hit the primer he had one final flash back of Laura screaming the word stop. The gun didn't go off. Baffled and confused he ejected the round from the chamber. Upon close inspection the hammer did in fact hit the primer, but the round didn't fire. Jackie pressed the round to his head and sobbed "Why…" He sat there for a minute sobbing then he picked up his phone and walked outside. The rain was coming down in sheets and lightning cracked across the sky. Jackie called Frank. It rang three times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" he groaned. It was obvious he was sleeping only moments ago.

"Frank! It's me."

"Hey Jackie… what's up" Frank tried to remain calm, but like anyone he was extremely annoyed for being woken up at such a late hour.

"Frank what are the odds of a 9mm round misfiring?" Jackie asked.

"Depends on if it's manufactured or custom." Frank responded

"Well I was shooting, and I pulled the trigger… click and nothing." Jackie explained.

"Ahh… it must have been a bad primer." Frank explained.

Jackie sighed and responded "Yea… you're probably right."

"What where you shooting at?" Frank inquired.

Jackie was silent for a moment "I'm sorry I woke you Frank."

"Nah don't worry about I was just… watching T.V. enjoying a beer." Frank said as he chuckled.

"Good night Frank." Jackie said

He hung up the phone before Frank had a chance to respond.

Jackie put his phone back in his pocket.

He looked up at the sky. He watched as a lightning bolt arcs across the sky.

He looked back down and saw Kari approaching from the sidewalk.

Jackie was completely drenched. Kari approached him.

"What are you doing outside?" Kari asked. Jackie hid the bullet in his pocket

"Just needed some air." He replied.

Jackie went back inside and invited Kari to come in out of the rain. As she set the umbrella aside Jackie rushed to his living room to hide the Whiskey and the gun. As Kari walked down the hall into the living room she only saw Jackie drying his hair with a towel.

She sat down on the couch awkwardly looking around the room. Jackie's living room was bland very little furniture.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jackie asked.

Kari nodded and said "Sure."

Jackie poured the last of his whiskey into two glasses. He walked over and handed Kari a glass. He sat down next To Kari.

"What are you doing here Kari?" Jackie inquired.

"I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were." Kari responded.

"At three in the morning?" Jackie asked. Trying his best not to slur his words.

"I don't know; I couldn't sleep." Kari said.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, but if you keep coming around here late at night, people might get the wrong impression." Jackie snickered.

Kari couldn't help but giggle.

Kari took a sip of her Whiskey can coughed. The alcohol was too strong for her.

Jackie chuckled "Good shit huh? Irish whiskey good for two things, disinfecting wounds and killing brain cells." Jackie

Kari giggled as she wiped the spilled whiskey off her chin.

Jackie chugged his entire glass of whiskey in one sitting. "It was an acquired taste for me. Frank and I drank this all the time in the Congos."

"Jackie can I ask you a question?" Kari asked.

"Yea I guess." Jackie answered.

She moved closer to Jackie until they were hip and hip.

"Um… can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

Jackie didn't know what to make of this. "I don't see why not, Ill sleep on the couch you can take the bedroom." Jackie stood up and walked towards his bedroom. Kari set her glass of whiskey on the glass coffee table and followed Jackie to the bedroom.

Jackie walked into the bedroom and said. "Its not the most comfortable bed in the universe but it's what I have." Jackie turned to Kari "If I'm not here in the morning. Help yourself to what ever is in the kitchen."

Jackie tried to leave the room, but Kari stood in his way. He tried to go around her but Kari still stood in is way.

"Something on your mind?" Jackie asked

Kari looked up at him with lustful eyes.

**((If you don't like lemons skip this part. You've been warned and I don't care anymore there is more to it then this lemon so scroll down till you see some more bold letters.))**

She wrapped her arms around Jackie's neck. She kissed him passionately. She slowly inserted her tongue into his mouth. Against his better judgment Jackie decided not to pus her away rather he brought her closer. Kari pushed him back onto the bed and continued to kiss him. Jackie rolled over so Kari was on her back. Jackie pushes her shirt up to run his hands up her ribs. Kari slowly unzipped his as Jackie buries his face in her double D's. Jackie removed his pants as Kari sat up to unhook her black bra to reveal her wholesome round breasts. Jackie leaned over and began to caress her breasts occasionally sucking on nipples. Kari lets out a high pitched moan as she grasps Jackie's hair. Her heart raced and her breathing intensified. Jackie Pulls Kari's blue pants and her panties down her clit was soaking wet.

Kari whimpered. "Jackie. Please be gentle."

AS instinct takes control of Jackie he aligned his thick member with Kari's vagina. Jackie began to suck on Kari's neck as he slowly inserts his cock into her. Kari winced in pain as she feels her hymen tearing. Kari tightened her vaginal wall making it difficult for Jackie to proceed but he forces it in and goes all the way in and pressing against the entrance of Kari's womb. Kari rocks her hips as Jackie thrusts his member in and out of her. Tear runs down Kari's face she winces every time Jackie moves back in. She digs her nails into his back. After a few minutes Kari gets into it more pain was replaced with pleasure. She begins to moan out loud with pleasure. She wraps her legs around his waist keeping him in. he continued to ride her for several minutes until Jackie pries her legs open and turns her over on all four. Her blood and juices trickle down her leg as Jackie continues to plow her. Kari plants her face into the bed; she begins to squeal gripping the sheets. Jackie feels Kari's cunt getting tighter. He gives her a firm smack on the buttocks. Kari cries out with pleasure.

"Jackie... Gentle." Kari pleaded

Jackie was Feeling adventurous he inserted his finger into Kari's exposed ass and twisted it around. Kari at that moment had an orgasm causing her whole body to shiver.

"Jackie, come lay down." Kari pleaded she was still panting heavily.

Obediently Jackie pulls out and rests on the bed, Kari mounts him she reinserts his dick into her. Her hips began to rock. They were both panting heavily. Jackie places his hands on Kari's hips firmly grasping them. Kari kept going for a few minutes until Jackie finally came. He shot his load deep inside of her. Kari once again had an orgasm she fell forward resting on his chest. Her body shivered from the orgasm. As Jackie pulls out semen oozes out of her pussy.

"Oh, Jackie." Kari was still panting.

Jackie breathed deeply slowing his heart rate.

Kari laid there for a moment listening to Jackie's heart beat, before rolling over and fell asleep.

**((Ok lemon is over continue))**

**Digital world: Location unknown.**

A figure is sitting in a stone chair looking up at the screen. On the screen Kari and Jackie are laying in the bed passed out.

Aulden walks in and chuckles "I didn't think Jackie boy had it in him."

"He is only human." A sweet seductive voice echoes in the room. Lilithmon enters the room from the shadows. "The man is cute, but I prefer that Zenzatomon."

Aulden scoffs and looks at Lilithmon "Aren't you setting your sights a little high… harlot"

In a blink of an eye Lilithmon severs Aulden's head.

"Real mature." Aulden said. His body walked over to his head and reattached it.

"Enough…" The figure said angrily.

Lilithmon flinched as the figure yelled at them.

"Lilithmon set your plan in motion when Piedmon is dead… we will need more time top prepare."

Lilithmon bowed and retreated in the shadows.

**Chapter 6 wootness. Chapter 7 might take a little longer so much crap to do but fear not it will come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**I know I said this one might come later but I found some time to write it wootness.**

**Now the plot thickens. If there is anything you want to see more of (Via Gore, drama, comedy, or lemon.) send me a PM and ill upgrade the story more. ^.^**

**Digital world Location: unknown**

Piedmon is looking at the stasis chamber. A voice from the computer says. "Restoration complete. Safety protocols disabled."

Piedmon grins and says "Diaboromon… Rise."

Diaboromon shatters the stasis chamber and stood before Piedmon.

**Franks restaurant: Noon**

In the corner of the restaurant there was a table were Ken, Yolei, Davis, Jackie, and Mimi sat along with their digimon. Kari walked in with Gatomon she was walking funny, but she made it to the table and sat down next to Jackie.

Mimi was talking about her new cooking show when Frank came over with a platter of food.

"Ok. A double cheeseburger for Ken, a veggie-burger for Mimi and Yolei, a regular cheeseburger for Jackie, a salad for Kari, and the triple double decker mountain heart stopper supreme burger for Davis, enjoy." Frank said

Frank was about to walk away before he noticed something on Kari's neck just underneath her hair.

"Hey Kari where did you get the Hickey?" Frank inquired.

Davis was drink some water when frank said that, as a result he coughed and it all came back up. He looked at Kari with shock and awe.

Kari's face turned bright red and her head sank. Jackie kept a poker face.

"What's a Hickey? Grassmon inquired.

"You get it when someone sucks on your neck." Yolei explained.

"Oh no… that can only mean one thing… SHE WAS BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE!"

All the digimon screamed in panic, except for Gatomon who thought Grassmon was just being stupid.

"Don't worry Kari my awesomeness will save you. I saw this in a movie once." Grassmon stated.

He picked up Kari's glass of water and threw all the water on Kari. Kari gasped as the water hit her. Grassmon then waved the glass up and down as he said. "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you! The power of." Gatomon was about to lunged and scratch Grassmon but Jackie grabbed him and yanked him away from Kari. "That's not how you get rid of vampires." Veemon pointed out.

Poromon gasped "But what will happen to Kari?

"Oh don't worry" Mimi grinned "She will be just fine." With the funny walk and the hickey Mimi knew what Kari did last night, she didn't know who she was with yet.

Kari's white T-shirt was soaking wet it revealed her black bra underneath. Davis blushed and couldn't help but stare.

Embarrassed she did her best to cover herself.

"I will get you a towel." Frank said as he walked away.

Jackie removed his Jackie and covered Kari with it.

Kari smiled and said "Thank you Jackie."

Mimi leaned across the table. "Sooo? Was he cute?" Mimi giggled

Kari's face couldn't get and redder. She was so embarrassed. Davis lost his appetite and slammed his face on the table nobody paid attention to him they were too wrapped up with Kari.

Frank came back with a towel "It was Jackie that gave it to her."

Jackie sighed and looked at the table. "Damn it Frank."

Mimi Squealed and walked over to hug Kari. "Oh you must give me details."

At that very moment everyone's phone when off, Izzy sent a frantic message saying Piedmon was laying waste to the digital word.

"Frankie I need your computer again!" Jackie shouted.

"Saved by the bell." Gatomon said

In a frantic rush they charged to Frank's computer and went to the digital world.

**Digital world plain region.**

When they got there the others were already there waiting for them.

Sense Armadillomon didn't have a partner he was only in his champion stage. The other digivolved to there ultimate and mega levels preparing themselves for a fight.

Piedmon was in the center of the field behind him was Armageddemon. They were shocked to see them both there.

"This doesn't look good." Omnimon said.

"Keep your wits about you." Zenzatomon said.

They didn't waist time in pushing Zenzatomon to Overdrive mode before the battle started.

"Well it's about time you got here." Piedmon said.

"That anxious to get crushed?" Silphymon said.

Piedmon laughed. "No, cause now I can start the show."

Piedmon and Armageddemon begin to glow.

The fused into a 20 foot digimon with spider like legs coming out its back it didn't have a face but a dozen eyes all over its torso, long skinny arms with cysts all over them he has a cannon on his right arm that was covered in skin and eye's and two massive horns on his head, and his legs here small and underdeveloped. On his left hand he had a massive sharp bone coming out of his palm.

"Necromon." The digimon said.

Zudomon charged him hammer in hand.

Lillymon fired her flower cannon at the digimon but it nimbly dodged it.

"Necro-Cannon!" Necromon fired a beam of energy and scored a direct hit on Zudomon.

Zudomon didn't revert to his rookie stage, he completely vanished and a Digi-egg appeared before Joe.

"What the hell?" Tai exclaimed.

Necromon chuckled and fired again at Omnimon. He barely dodged it.

"Garuru cannon."

Necromon's great speed proved to be too much. He retreated into the plains; he was 1000 yards away when he fires twice and hits Ankylomon. Like before Ankylomon vanished and an egg appeared before Cody. Garudamon and lilymon combined there attack with Imperialdramon creating a massive surge of energy. Necromon counter attacked with his cannon and hit both lilymon and Garudamon. They all went after Necromon.

"They are dropping like flies." Jackie observed.

"What are we going to do?" Mimi sobbed as she picked up her egg.

"Izzy can you patch me threw to Frank's computer?" Jackie asked.

Izzy nodded and immediately hailed Frank. Luckily Frank was close to his computer.

Before Frank could say hi Jackie said "Frank! I need Big Mama."

"What do you need that much firepower for?" Frank inquired.

"We are getting slaughtered." Jackie responded.

"Alright Big Mama with P.M.S. coming your way." Frank said

"Electro Shocker." MegaKabuterimon launches an Electrical ball at him but again Necromon' speed allowed him to dodge it and counter attacked with Necro-cannon putting MegaKAbuterimon down. Zenzatomon took the opportunity to attack.

"Blitz shear." He missed by only a fraction of an inch. Necromon kicked Zenzatomon sending him flying back.

A long silver case comes threw the portal. Jackie opened it up revealing an M107 Sniper rifle with the name Big Mama painted in red on the side. He loaded it with rounds with black tips on it.

"What is that?" Davis inquired.

"This… is Big Mama. With explosive tip rounds." Jackie replied. He lined up his sights with Necromon then waited for the right time to strike.

"Try this. Garuru Cannon." Omnimon dumped all of his energy into this attack he manages to hit Nercomon and blew his left arm clean off along with four of his spider like legs, causing him to loose much of his speed.

He counters attack, but hits Imperialdramon instead with his necro-cannon causing him to vanish.

Omnimon was helpless he was completely out of energy.

All that was left to stop Necromon was Silphymon and Zenzatomon.

Kari's crest began to glow and Zilphymon transforms to her mega form Valkyrimon.

Necromon just laughed. "Even at your mega level you stand no chance against us. Imperialdramon was the most powerful digimon and yet he still fell before me." Necromon bragged.

"Lightning arrow" Valkyrimon launches an arrow at Necromon. Due to the fact he is much slower not she manages to hit him in his shoulder causing him to fall backwards.

"Blitz Force." Zenzatomon charges an energy ball in his hand and charged at Necromon.

Jackie kept his breathing steady, he tuned out all noise, and all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating. Carefully watching Necromon he sees that he was raising his cannon to destroy Zenzatomon. He exhaled and pulled the trigger. The gun emitted a powerful concussion wave that everyone could feel. It kicked up a lot of dirt that ended up in Jackie's eyes. The bullet traveled and hit Necromon's right elbow completely severing it. It seemed like nothing could save Necromon from Zenzatomon's attack, but at the last seconds Necromon counter attacked with his spider like legs and impaled Zenzatomon. Before Zenzatomon reverted he used his Katana and severed Necromon's spider legs. Zenzatomon reverted back to Grassmon. All that was left to defeat him was Valkrimon. She waked over to Necromon thinking he had no more tricks up his sleeve.

Necromon chuckled.

"It's not over. Necro smog!" Necromon tipped his head down revealing a mouth on the top of his head and black smoke came out of his mouth. Before Valkyrimon could react her head was engulfed by this smoke. Slowly she choked on this smoke until she finally fell to her knees.

Jackie took aim and as exhaled all the air out of his lungs he whispered "Eat this." and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went flying threw the air it went straight threw Necromon's mouth tearing his entire head off. Necromon was still alive as Valkyrimon stood up and said.

"Laser Javelin." She fires an explosive javelin at Necromon causing him to explode into a billion pieces.

Normally this would be time for a celebration, but so much was lost in this battle.

**Digital world: Location unknown.**

The figure watched the entire battle from his stone chair.

Aulden walked into the room laughing

"Looks like you didn't give Piedmon enough credit."

"It appears so." The figure said.

"If it weren't for Jackie and that beautiful M107 he would have defeated them all."

"That seems to be the case." The figure responded.

"What do you want to do now?" Aulden inquired.

"Kill one of them. Kick them while they are down. And I believe its time for Davis to turn is back on them."

Aulden grinned wickedly.

"Just one?" he asked.

"Yes…but not one of the crest holders. I need them alive."

"As you wish." Aulden snickered.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN o.O**

**Who will they kill? Will the group accept Jackie's and Kari's relationship? How will they protect the digital world with only three digimon FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And don't forget to review ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Digital World: Location: Unknown.**

The figure is sitting in his stone chair looking up at a screen. It showed Sora cheating on Tai with Matt.

"You've out done yourself Lilithmon." The figure said.

She giggled and walked in. "Killing 4 birds with one stone." She said

"Tai will be home momentarily, and he will catch them." She continued.

"What is Aulden doing?" She inquired.

"Aulden is working a different angle." The figure said.

She frowned and walked away.

"Lilithmon…" He said

"Yes?"

"Work with Aulden. Don't sabotage him." The figure said.

She bowed her head and walked out of the room.

On the screen it showed Tai walking in on Matt and Sora.

"Now the game is set." The figure said.

**Davis's house 10:30 PM**

Davis walks into his apartment carrying Veemon's egg. He walks into his room and before he could turn the lights on someone says. "It's not fair is it?"

Davis quickly turns on the light revealing Aulden sitting on a lazyboy chair.

Davis spurs into action, but Aulden drew his pistol and points it at Davis. "Sit down." Aulden ordered.

Davis was frightened, but he obediently sat down in a chair right across from Aulden.

"Relax boy. I am not going to hurt you; I am just here to talk." Aulden said calmly as he holstered his weapon.

"I have been watching you for a while Davis." Aulden said.

"And from my perspective Jackie has been out doing you at every turn." He continued.

Davis clenched his fist. "He stole your women, hell even his digimon has a mega level. Veemon doesn't."

"That's not true. He is Imperialdramon." Davis snapped.

"Yes with Ken… without Ken and his worm, Veemon is usless and you know it. Why do you think she fell for Jackie so quick?" Aulden asked.

Davis was speechless he couldn't find a reason why.

Aulden leaned forward and said "Because Jackie is strong. Much stronger then you; Even his digimon is stronger then yours. That's how all bitches are, they only admire the strong."

"You have so much potential Davis… You could be stronger." Aulden said.

"And I am going to help you." He continued.

"What makes you think I want your help?" Davis snapped

"Because I know how much you want Kari... " Aulden replied.

"This is the deal Davis… You help me capture Jackie and destroy Zenzatomon."

"And in return I leave this country forever and I will never enter the digital world again. Hell… I'll even take a fall so you will be the golden boy of the group… that will be more than enough to impress Kari. Defeat a villain even Jackie couldn't, and on top of that I will give Veemon a mega form"

Aulden walked over to Davis and extended his hand out to him "Once in a lifetime opportunity boy."

Davis looked up at Aulden. He stood up and shook his hand. "I will help you… only if no one else gets hurt." Davis said

"But of course." Aulden wickedly grinned.

**Next Day Park: noon.**

Jackie was sitting on a bench staring up at the sky waiting for Kari to come see him.

"Beautiful day isn't it Jackie?" Frank came out of nowhere and sat down next to Jackie.

"Yea… It seems different somehow." Jackie responded.

"That's because you're waiting for a women Jackie." Frank chuckled.

"So what is she dragging you to today?" Frank inquired.

"Every year they have a picnic or something to celebrate the day they all defeated Apocalypsmon and Kari insisted that I go." Jackie responded

"Ooh… Mind if I come? Frank asked.

"Doesn't your wife need attention?" Jackie inquired.

"She picked up yoga." Frank responded.

"Well… it's not up to me, you have to ask Kari." Jackie said.

Frank looked over at Jackie and saw him smiling "Well that's new." Frank said.

"What's new?" Jackie asked.

"You're smiling… I have never seen you do that, except when you're laughing." Frank observed.

Jackie chuckled "Well… for the first time… I feel like I have finally left Africa, metaphorically speaking." Jackie said.

Frank smiled and patted Jackie on the shoulder.

"Yea… It's like the whole world came off your shoulders huh?" Frank inquired.

"It feels good." Jackie continued to smile.

"Well now that giggles are finally over. I did some checking around like you asked. I've checked every sourced I could find and no one can confirm that Aulden is in Japan." Frank said.

"He is probably using the Digital world as a point of operations." Jackie said.

"Yea… That could be a problem. There is growing turmoil in Japans underworld. A lot of groups are on the brink of war and at this phase there is not much we can do to stop it unless we can prove Aulden is in Japan." Frank said

"Yep that's his MO, hide and trick his enemies to fight his enemies then come in while they are weak and kill them all." Jackie stated.

"He always knew how to manipulate people." Frank said.

"Until he comes out of the Digital world the only thing we can do is go after the people he has hired to start these conflicts." Jackie stated.

"I will take care of that" Frank assured.

Kari, Gatomon, and Grassmon came walking down the path to meet Jackie

"Kari." Jackie said as he waved to her.

Kari walked over and kissed Jackie.

"Hey Kari is it ok if Frank comes with us?" Jackie inquired.

Kari smiled and nodded "Sure he can come."

"Hey come on we should hurry Mimi made Deviled eggs." Grassmon said.

"I'm not sure what those are but they sound delicious." He continued.

**15 minutes later picnic area.**

When they arrived they saw the others trying to restrain Tai, Matt was on the ground with a bloody nose. Gabumon was standing next to Matt.

"Hey what's going on?" Kari inquired.

"Sora cheated on Tai with Matt." Cody replied.

Kari Gasped.

Jackie was ready to intervene he stood between Tai and Matt.

"That basterd slept with Sora." Tai yelled as he struggled to get away from Joe.

"Tai please calm down." Joe pleaded.

He broke away from Joe and went after Matt again. Jackie forced Tai to the ground

"That's enough Tai." Jackie ordered.

"Get off of me." Tai growled.

"Tai please calm down" Augmon pleaded.

Cody walked over to help Matt get back to his feet, but before he reached Matt a bullet struck him in the forehead and he fell to the ground dead. They herd they gunshot exactly one second later. Jackie started yelling at everyone telling them to take cover. Joe ran to Cody to try to help him. Another round struck him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground bleeding. Kari was going to dash but Frank held her back. The rest scrambled to get to cover as Jackie dragged Tai behind a tree. "Frank did you see were it came from?" Jackie yelled.

"320 yards, 5th floor, hotel across the street." Frank said.

"Frank keep them down I'll take care of the sniper." Jackie bolted from cover running zig-zags all the way to the hotel. The sniper took shots at Jackie but did not land a single round.

Joe held his shoulder trying to keep pressure on it. His face was pale. "Joe! Joe! Look at me Joe!" Izzy was calling to him trying to get his attention

Joe slowly turned to look at Izzy.

"Listen to me your going to be ok. Just stay with me."

Sora was balled up next to a tree in tears.

By the time Jackie reached the 5th floor the sniper was already gone. Jackie found a note in the snipers nest. Saying Kari's is next. Jackie clenched the note in his hand and went back to the others.

Cody was lying on the ground dead. Brains littered the grass and blood oozed out of his head. Everyone was in shock; they couldn't believe Cody was dead. Cody was his digi-egg in a bag. The egg began to wither away and disappear.

Yolei and Mimi were on there knees in tears. Frank held Kari in his arms as she was crying. Even the boys were in tears on this tragic event.

Jackie arrived back on the scene to see everyone in despair.

**Davis's House 3 hours later.**

Davis was throwing up in his bathroom. He sat against his bathroom wall in tears.

"Tough day?" Aulden asked. Davis stood up and took a swing at him. Aulden easily blocked it and smashed his head against the dry wall putting a big hole in it. Davis fell back onto the floor.

"You basterd… You killed Cody. That wasn't part of the deal."

"You just asked for our picnic area so you could snatch Jackie NOT TO KILL CODY!" Davis yelled.

"Oh dear… My mistake." Aulden chuckled

"I am not helping you anymore Aulden I." Davis was interrupted.

Aulden grabbed Davis by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "You are in no position to deny me boy." Aulden held up a tape recorder.

"On this tape, is you agreeing to aid me. It would be a shame If Kari got a hold of this."

Aulden threw Davis on the ground.

"Now you have no choice Davis." Aulden said

"You will do what I tell you to do, or suffer the consequences. It makes no difference to me."

Aulden left the room and disappeared into the night.

Davis sat for a moment, and he slammed his fist against the wall as a tear ran down his cheek.

**3 days later Cemetery **

They gathered around Cody's coffin there was not a single dry eye among them. Jackie approached them and stood next to Kari. Kari reached out and held Jackie's hand.

They all placed a flower on Cody's coffin.

Cody's parents were sobbing as they lowered Cody's coffin into the earth.

Joe had his arm in a sling he walked over and set Cody's digivice on Cody's tombstone.

**Digital world Location unknown.**

Aulden walked into the room. The figure was sitting looking up at the screen

"So you choose the boy." The figure said.

"Yea, kill the youngest in the group and they always take it hard." Aulden chuckled.

"You also nearly killed Joe." The figure said angrily under his hood his eyes began to glow bright red. Aulden fell to he knees in pain. The veins in his head were sticking out and his eyes became blood shot. The figure stood and approached Aulden. "You're Recklessness nearly caused the entire plan to collapse."

"It wasn't my fault I told the sniper to shoot Cody." Aulden pleaded

"And who hired that Sniper in the first place?" The figures eye glowed even brighter and the pain intensified.

Aulden fell to his back groaning in agony. The figures eyes faded and Aulden was released from his torment.

"Do anything like that again Aulden… and you will not live to see the next moonrise."

Aulden was coughing forcing himself to his feet. The figure retreated back to his stone chair. "Now get out of my sight." He ordered.

**Oooo**

**Sadness and despair CODY IS DEAD DEAL WITH IT but is KARI NEXT DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**TK's Apartment: 7:30 am**

TK Just woke and noticed his egg has disappeared from his night stand. He franticly started looking for it. He checked under his bed, in the closet, and in the living room, but he could not find it. It was only when he went to the kitchen did he find Poyomon munching on some cereal. Poyomon chewed a hole threw the box and just munched on the cereal that fell out. TK walked over and picked the little guy up and smiled.

"Welcome back buddy." He said.

**Franks restaurant: just before opening.**

Frank was sweeping the floors in the restaurant while Kari was washing dishes in the back behind the counter. The morning sun gleamed through the big windows in Frank's restaurant windows.

Frank looked up at Kari.

"How are you holding up?" Frank asked.

Before she could answer someone kicked in the front door and someone charged into the store. This man was wearing tactical gear and a black ski mask and a Kevlar vest and an AK47 in hand. Frank quickly draws his Glock. As the other man fires his AK47 Frank returned fire as he dove over the counter. The man hit frank in the lower torso. The man took a round in the throat and forehead and laid dead. Frank pulled a double barrel shotgun from underneath the counter.

"Kari go out the back and run!" Frank ordered, at that moment someone came bursting in threw the back door wearing the same gear as the first man. Frank Reached out and grabbed Kari; He forcibly shoved her underneath the counter. The soldier fired his AK47 opened fired on Frank and hit him six times in the torso. Frank manages to get one round off with his shotgun. The buck shot hits the man's head tearing it to pieces and spraying blood, bones, and brains all over the wall.

"Frank!" Kari shouted.

Frank was bleeding from all his wounds he fell to the floor and leaned against the counter. Blood began to leak from his mouth.

"Kari… Run." He said softly. Another man came into the store. He looked over the counter to find Kari, but as he looked over Frank put the shotgun barrel to the man's head and fired, killing him instantly. It sprayed blood and brains on the ceiling. Blood and pieces of brain and bone began to fall off the ceiling and onto the floor. Frank herd the hinges on the back door creak slightly the door must have bounced back shut as the assailant kicked it in. Aulden walk in with a 1911 colt in hand.

"It's a shame it turned out like this Frank… You were always my favorite soldier." Aulden said. He raised his gun ready to shoot Frank, but Kari bravely stood between him and Aulden.

"I won't let you." She said.

"Move girl." Aulden ordered.

Kari shook her head "No."

Aulden chuckled and said.

"Fine then… I will just take you with me."

He grabbed Kari and yanked her to his side.

Kari struggled screaming and smacking Aulden. Aulden pistol whipped Kari on the side of her head effectively knocking her out.

"Leave her alone Aulden!" Frank snarled. Aulden chuckled and holstered his weapon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He tossed it at Frank and said.

"If you're still alive when Jackie gets here, give that to him for me."

He then carried Kari out the door.

**4 minutes later.**

Jackie approached Frank's restaurant and immediately noticed the door was kicked in. He drew his K-bar and slowly entered. He found one dead man in a pool of blood and another man missing his head.

"Jackie." Frank shouted. "Behind the counter."

Jackie leaped over the counter to find Frank with seven holes in his torso bleeding to death. His blue Hawaiian shirt was completely blood soaked. Frank was sitting in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh shit!" Jackie said.

Frank chuckled. "What's a matter Jackie, did you knock up Kari already?" Frank coughed up blood.

Jackie kneeled to eye level with Frank.

"Jackie… Aulden took Kari…" Frank said. "Take this… It will tell out how to find him, but be careful Jackie… It's a trap." He continued. Jackie took the blood soaked piece of paper.

"Yea… but I still need to save her." Jackie said.

Frank chuckled.

"I know Jackie. I know."

"I guess I'll see you at home Jackie." Frank chuckled.

Jackie shook his head. "No… You're not going to hell Frank."

Frank laughs "How do you figure?"

"You saved Kari's life." Jackie said.

Frank chuckled "I guess so… Alright kid… you're on your own now." Frank chuckled. Jackie held his hand and stayed with him until he passed. Frank released his final breath, his pupils dilate and he died. Jackie closed Frank's eyes. Jackie bottled his anger and tried to stay focused.

Jackie stood up and looked at the paper. It reads

"_Have that brain kid enter these coordinates it will lead you right to me. I'll be waiting and so will Kari._"

Jackie burst out the door and ran as fast as he could towards Kari's apartment. As he ran he called TK.

"Hello?" TK said.

"TK! Call Tai and Yolei tell them to get there asses to Izzy's house pronto!" Jackie yelled.

"Wait Jackie what's going on?" TK asked.

"Aulden kidnapped Kari!" Jackie responded

"Call them and get to Izzy's now!" Jackie hung up the phone and continued to run.

**15 minutes later Izzy's house. **

Jackie came bursting in the door with Grassmon and Gatomon. His katana was in his right hand.

Only TK, Davis, Veemon, Tai, and Agumon were there.

"Where is Yolei? And what is Davis doing here?" Jackie asked.

"He wanted to help." TK responded.

Jackie was suspicious of Davis, but he had bigger things on his mind.

He walked passed them and handed the bloody note to Izzy.

"Put those numbers in and do it fast."

Izzy went to work and put the numbers in. Jackie turned to the group and laid down the plan.

"When we get there we won't waste time to chatter so we will make the teams now. TK you go with Tai when we split up Davis will come with me." Jackie said.

In moments Izzy finished putting the coordinates in, No one argued with Jackie no one wanted to. They all cared for Kari a great deal and did not want to waste time squabbling of plans. Davis was nervous he feared that Jackie may find out that he has betrayed them. Jackie quickly opened the digital portal and they left for the digital world.

**Digital world: Location unknown.**

They find themselves in a mechanical structure, gears swinging bars were every where the floor was painted with symbols. Agumon warped into Wargreymon, and Grassmon warped into Zenzatomon. Before they set out to find Kari Wargreymon pushed Zenzatomon into Overdrive mode.

"Go that way." Jackie pointed to a door 50 yards to their right. Tai, Wargreymon, and TK left.

Davis, Veemon Jackie and Zenzatomon ran to the left, down a massive hall.

"Davis… How did you know Kari was kidnapped?" Jackie inquired.

Davis's heart skipped a beat, choosing his words carefully for fear that Jackie may have discovered his betrayal.

"Ask me later right now we need to save Kari." Davis insisted.

Jackie glared at Davis. He suspicion was growing by the second.

They came to a large room with a light in the center. Nothing else in the room was visible. They ran into the center of the room, and then suddenly bright lights lit the room. The three quickly discovered they were surrounded by men armed with AK47's.

"Davis, stay between me and Zenzatomon… and don't move." Jackie said.

Jackie's iris's turned a bloody red.

The armed men open fire on them. Zenzatomon and Jackie cut the bullets out of the air. They were moving so fast Davis could not see them move. The sliced bullets flew passed the trio and hit the men opposite side killing them. 35 men lay on the ground dead and blood flowed like a river. Aulden was standing in a door way watching. Jackie caught sight of him and in a fit of rage he charged at him.

"Jackie, wait!" Zenzatomon shouted. Aulden ran from the door and Jackie went after him. Before Zenzatomon could get to the door it closed.

"Jackie!" Zeznatomon shouted.

While Zenzatomon was distracted Davis ran out the door and it shut behind him.

Zenzatomon was trapped.

**Digital world: Deeper in the structure.**

Kari slowly wakes but she was feeling groggy. She was in an energy sphere floating a few inches off the ground. She quickly realized that she was a prisoner to an unknown enemy. "Did you have a nice sleep Kari?" A man like figure appeared from the shadows, a quick snap of his fingers turned on a massive screen that appeared before them both. He turned to face the screen. The man was about six feet tall and wore a long black robe and his face was hidden under his hood.

"I must confess it is an honor to finally meet you in person." The figured calmly said. Frighten and confused she futilely tried to escape her prison.

"Just relax Kari. From the looks of it Jackie will be arriving soon to attempt a rescue soon."

Kari began to settle down then she said.

"What digimon are you?" The figure inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I am not a digimon. I am a digital construct Kari, The first A.I ever created by man. You may call me Miquiztli." He replied. Still confused Kari wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to learn more about this new found enemy

"Digital construct?" she inquired

"I was created over two thousand years ago-" Miquiztli was interrupted.

"But that's impossible!" Kari interrupted

"The first computer wasn't made until 1946 even then they couldn't create A.I. programs." She continued. Miquiztli turned and approached Kari

"Do you really believe that this so called "_modern age_" is really that advanced? Compared to the Mayan empire you're still in the caveman era. We were much more advance in engineering, astronomy, and overall technology in general." Miquiztli explained.

Kari was still confused and continued to ask questions.

"What are you exactly?"

"The Arbiter of death, the end of days; take your pick it's all the same in the end. I was created for one day and to carry out a mission that was given to me at birth…..2012." Miquiztli answered.

Shocked Kari pressed her hands against the sphere walls.

"WHY! Why do this?" Kari shouted.

The figure approached the massive screen and images of war and despair appear on the screen.

"Destiny is a forked road; Fate is merely the road we choose. Mankind has chosen destruction and so doing its fate is sealed and the holder of the crest of honor shall be the sword that destroys it all." Kari looks and the screen and begins to shed a tears.

"What do you intend to do with Jackie?"

"The human brain is fascinating. It can hold infinite amounts of information. Digimon can only be so powerful before there own data cripples them, But sense the brain can hold infinite data if a digimon was fused with him it would create a digimon that can be can be infinitely powerful. Replicating data, longer it lives, the more powerful it will become."

Kari sat back in her prison.

A door opens Aulden enters the room. The screen then shows Jackie butchering all the guards that stand in his way the sight of the slaughter would disturb even the devil.

"I figure we have about 5 minutes before Jackie boy springs the trap." Aulden snickers

"Davis certainly did his job well." Aulden bragged.

"What?" Kari inquired.

"Oh didn't you know? I made a deal with Davis, and as a result Cody is dead and we get our hands on Jackie." Aulden chuckled.

"Oh wait… I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Whoops." Aulden chuckled. On the screen Jackie was surrounded by black smoke. Before he could react he was incased in a blue sphere.

"We have Jackie…we need to leave now." Miquiztli said. Aulden cackled he approaches Kari draws a 1911 colt from his holster pointing it directly at Kari's forehead.

"Will you scream for me?" said Aulden he cackled. Kari glared at Aulden.

"You're a pathetic monster." Kari snarled.

He cackled.

"From what I saw monsters must really get your juices flowing…. To bad you'll never feel that sensation again. "Aulden bursts into laughter Kari braces herself for the death that was surly to come she closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. Aulden pulled the trigger. There was a click but there was no round in the chamber.

"Gotcha." Aulden laughed.

Miquiztli waited for Aulden to enter the elevator. Aulden calmly walked towards the elevator and entered it. At the Same time Wargreymon destroyed the door and Tai and TK come charging in.

"Kari!" Tai and TK shouted.

Wargreymon shattered the prison sphere and TK ran up and hugged Kari.

"Are you ok?" Tai inquired.

There happy reunion was interrupted by a blaring alarm.

The entire structured rumbles as massive explosion took place and Zenzatomon came bursting from the floor.

"We need to leave now! This place is going to blow!" Zenzatomon said.

"What did you do?" Wargreymon inquired.

"I don't know I cut a few wires ripped out a few shiny things and then suddenly a computer says warning catastrophic failure! Evacuate!"

Davis came running into the room. "Wait for me!"

They used the computer screen in that room to port to back to Izzy's house.

Kari stood up and smacked Davis's across the face. "You basterd, how can you betray us like that!" Zenzatomon moved in front of Kari holding her back Kari.

"Easy Kari!" Zenzatomon Pleaded.

"Wait What!" TK inquired.

"He made a deal with Aulden and now they have Jackie and Cody is dead!" Kari shouted.

TK snarled and went for Davis to, but Zenzatomon protected him he pushed them both back and they fell onto the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Zenzatomon shouted.

"How can you protect this guy? Because of him Cody is dead and Jackie s gone!" Tai shouted.

"There will be a time for punishment, but for now we still need him to make Imperialdramon. Our enemies are going to throw everything they have at us and we will need him." Zenzatomon explained.

Kari was furious she stormed out of Izzy's house. TK followed her and so did Tai and Agumon.

"Thanks Zenzatomon." Davis said.

Zenzatomon turned and glared at Davies.

"Shut up. Just pray Jackie is feeling merciful when we get him back." He said.

"Izzy, do you have any cloths I can borrow? I'm going to stay in my mega form until we find Jackie. Izzy nodded and Took Zenzatomon to his room to give him cloths.

**I know people are reading this I see the traffic WRITE REVEIWS .**

**Dun dun dunnnnnn is the world going to end? Will Davis end up dead! (probably) find out next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok all the way down near the end your going to see some bold letters saying start the music. That means go on youtube and put in Fake wings and click on the first link at the top. It's the same song Laura hummed in chapter 5 so it's not random. I don't own the song . using it for atmospheric effect. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Year 2012. 10 days sense Jackie's Capture.**

**Mimi's residence 12:40 pm**

Mimi was wearing a bright pink shirt and blue jeans. She walked into her living room which was decorated with pictures, furniture and overpriced pieces of art. Kari and Zenzatomon were sitting on a big soft pink couch. Gatomon was sitting in Kari's lap.

Zenzatomon was wearing a white Mesh shirt with a with a black leather jacket. He wore black shades to hide his glowing eyes.

Mimi frowned at Zenzatomon.

"You know I really wish you would let me cut your hair. I can give you the cutest hair due." She said as she snuggled with Tanemon.

"Hey hey! I thought it was made very clear that I was perfect. I only ruined my style to fit in with you humans." Zenzatomon said.

Mimi Frowned again she sat down in a fluffy pink chair.

Mimi turned to Kari and grinned. She got up and went over to the couch and pushed Zenzatomon aside and sat next to Kari.

"Don't think I forgot young lady…" Mimi said

"Forgot what?" Kari questioned.

"You've been dodging me for over a week and you still haven't given me details about your special time with Jackie." Mimi Smiled

"Oh… I remember my first time. It was in the cheerleader's locker room with that cute foreign boy from Canada in high school." Mimi tilted her head and she was lost in a daydream.

"You slept with Rob Furlong?" Kari inquired.

Mimi nodded.

"He had magical fingers." Mimi sighed.

"Nice…" Zenzatomon said.

"More then I wanted to know." Gatomon said.

There was a sudden loud crash outside. Zenzatomon bolted to the window to see what it was. It was hail the sizes of basket balls falling from the grey sky. At that moment a huge chunk of ice came crashing down threw Mimi's ceiling.

"NOOO! MY CARPET!" she screeched.

"Not a good time to worry about material possessions." Zenzatomon said.

Out the window he sees a tornado forming four hundred yards away from Mimi's house. A soft boom echoes threw the house as the tornado hits the ground. Trees and houses were being ripped up from the ground and debris was thrown everywhere. In the distance he sees at least seventeen more tornados form all over the city. The tornados made the hail all the more dangerous. As they gained tremendous speed from the gale force winds; one chunk of ice hit a truck and sent it toppling over into another building.

"Get to the digital world! NOW!" Zenzatomon shouted.

Mimi dashed to her computer with Tanemon in her arms. She opened a portal to the digital world.

"Come on." She said.

Kari picked up Gatomon and headed for the computer.

At that moment Mimi's house was ripped in half by a tornado. The powerful winds swept Kari off her feet and she was being pulled in by the storm. She screamed, but no one could hear it. The sound of the wind and the house ripping apart was deafening. As Kari flew by Zenzatomon he reached out and grabbed her ankle. He pulled her in close to him and held her tight. He began to run for the open portal. As they came Mimi went into the portal. The floorboards were being ripped up behind Zenzatomon as he ran for the portal. Just before the storm got him he dove right into the portal and into safety.

They appeared at Jedi's home. Tai, Yolei and everyone else was there.

"What's going on?" Matt inquired.

"I think your news might be able to shed some light on your situation." Jedi stated.

Izzy tuned into CNN.

"All over the globe extreme weather has been decimating cities; our meteorologists they believe there are at least ten tornados in each city around the world, with the addition of deadly hail storms, However they have no idea what is causing this extreme weather pattern." The News woman said. TK placed his arm around Kari and on her shoulder.

"As you can also see there is a massive hurricane over the Pacific Ocean, this hurricane is covering half of the globe, and as you see the eye of the storm is right over Hawaii, we go now live to our news correspondent in Maui."

On the screen it shows the weatherman in the city. The cameraman points his camera up and shows the eye of the storms thick gray walls and in the center two figures were fighting.

"As you can see the eye of the storm is massive, it completely encircles all of the Hawaiian Islands and there are two figures in the middle of the eye apparently fighting one another." He said.

The cameraman zoomed in on the two figures. It showed Rapidmon fighting another mysterious man-like creature. It was roughly 6 feet tall he wore a long black coat with leopard spots all over; he wore a golden mask shaped like a Jaguars head. The man like creature was surrounded by a thin layer of black energy which gave the illusion that he was surrounded by black flames. He wielded two double edge swords.

"Hey it's Rapidmon. Willis must be down there." Kari said.

The man sliced Rapidmon in half causing him to revert to Terriormon. The man flew to the center of the storm.

"If you look right now you will see water is rising up the storms walls." The news man said.

"Oh no…" Izzy said. "He is forming a hypercane" he continued.

"What's a hypercane?" Sora inquired.

"It's a hypothetical class of an extreme cyclone with wind speeds of 500 miles per hour. It was theorized that the asteroid caused multiple hyper canes and as a result there was a mass extinction." Izzy explained.

"Wait, how can cyclones cause a mass extinction?" Matt inquired.

"A hypercane power is so extreme it can raise the water up to the stratosphere. The water molecules react with the ozone and accelerate the decay of O2 and reduce the absorption of ultra violet light." Izzy explained.

"What's that mean in English?" Hawkmon inquired.

"The hypercane will destroy the ozone and the planet will burn from the sun's rays." Izzy explained.

"Then we can't waste time here." Zenzatomon said.

All the digimon wrapped to the mega forms ready to this entity that would bring destruction to the world. Biyomon turned into Hououmon, Tanemon turned into Rosemon, and Gomamon turned into Plesiomon, Tentomon turned into HerculesKabuterimon and the rest changed.

Ken opened a portal to the human world and they all went threw. Once they got to the human world Tai and the others took cover in a small concrete building.

"Mega electro shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon fired a beam of electricity at the man it landed a direct hit and sent him into the storm wall. The man came back into the center of the storm. He flew up to three miles above the ground. He raised his hand as he did the sky blackened. Plesiomon dove into the ocean and swam up the massive wall of water. The ground began to shake. Massive chunks of rock were being ripped from the ground, Houses and sky scrappers began to rise. The debris circled the man. Tai and the others were on the ground holding on to bars were the concrete structure used to be for dear life.

"Gururu Cannon" Omnimon fired a beam at this man. He used his swords to divert the energy away from him.

"Crimson Flame." Hououmon fired flames from her beak sending the man flying back.

Rosemon used her whip and wrapped it around him and swung him into a rock. He crashed threw it and it sent him flying into the wall of water.

"Laser Javelin." Valkyrimon fires a javelin at the man while Imperialdramon fired his Giga crusher at him. From the wall of water Plesiomon used hydro impact crusher and caught him between the three attacks as they hit the man it created a massive explosion. A sword flew out of the explosion striking Plesiomon in the head causing him to revert back to his rookie form.

"Hallow knuckle." Seraphimon fires an orb of light at the man. With his other sword he cuts the orb in half. One half hits Hououmon and causes her to revert to rookie form.

Zenzatomon leaped from some rubble and brought his sword down on the creatures head. He easily blocked the attack and delivered a vicious upper cut and hit Zenzatomon in the chin, and sent him flying backwards.

"Thorn whipping!" Rosemon used her vine whip to strike this mysterious creature, but he grabbed it and yanked it forcefully. Rosemon went flying at him and he grabbed her throat and pierced her stomach with his hand. He held her above his head and then quickly ripped her in half causing her to revert. Omnimon lined up his shot but before he could fire a sword pieced his back. The sword went straight through him and to the creature's hand. He didn't revert instead he transformed into the Omni sword. Imperialdramon grabbed it and with it he transformed into his Paladin mode.

"Hyper Prominence." Imperialdramon simultaneously fires from every gun port on his body. The creature gets hit numerous times and begins to fall to the earth it sheaths its swords and fires a black bolt of lightning that hits Valkyrimon causing her to revert.

"Excalibur!" Seraphimon charged and swung his sword at the creature. He easily block and kicks Seraphimon a crossed the face.

"Positron Laser." Imperialdramon fires an energy beam at the creature.

The creature grabbed Seraphimon and used him as a shield against the attack, but the creature was still hit. Seraphimon fell onto a rock hanging on for dear life. He had very little energy left. The creature flew into a sky scraper that was floating in the air.

Zenzatomon went in after him and engaged him in close quarters. The creature kicked the sword out of Zenzatomon's hands; he then kicked Him across the face. Zenzatomon grabbed him by the collar and pushed him threw the dry wall. He then landed a hard knee to the creature's rib cage. The creature countered by delivering an upper cut hitting Zenzatomon up threw the ceiling. The Sky scraper hit a massive rock causing it to rotate. The man jumped down to the next floor where Zenzatomon was. Zenzatomon was waiting and smashed a printer over the creatures head and then punched him sending him threw the dry wall yet again.

The creature snarled black lightning emitted from his body and seconds later a violent eruption vaporized half of the sky scrapper. Zenzatomon narrowly escaped and fell to the ground.

"Testament." Seraphimon began to glow, but before he could finish the attack the creature threw his sword and it pierced Seraphimon's head. HerculesKabuterimon was hiding and waiting the entire time waiting for the perfect time to strike. As the creature was dealing with Seraphimon HerculesKabuterimon sprung into action.

"Giga Scissor Claw." HerculesKabuterimon manage to catch the man between his giant pincers. The man grabbed the pincers and slowly pushed them apart. Imperialdramon charged his chest cannon but he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and he was crushed between two massive pieces of debris. The Omni sword fell to the ground and landed next to Zenzatomon, he grabbed it and leaped from debris to debris making his way back up.

The man snapped HerculesKabuterimon's pincers off and drove both of the broken pieces into HerculesKabuterimon's head causing him to revert. Zenzatomon leaped from a massive boulder and swung the Omni Sword it struck his mask shattering it revealing the creature's identity. It was Jackie. Zenzatomon hesitated with his follow up attack when he saw Jackie's face. Jackie countered attacked he kicked Zenzatomon sending him flying to the ground. The swords returned the to Jackie's hands. Zenzatomon crashed near the group.

"It's Jackie!" He said.

"What?" Kari responded.

"That thing it's Jackie!" Zenzatomon cried.

Jackie drew his sword and approached Zenzatomon.

Kari's crest began to glow.

"Jackie!" She screamed.

Zenzatomon Armored evolved into Icarusmon. He stood eight feet tall covered from head to toe in golden armor. He had wings of fire and a long golden tail. Icarusmon Charged Jackie and punched him in the face sending him flying back. He picked up the Omni sword. Jackie flew up to the center of the storm once again.

"Don't hurt him!" Kari pleaded.

"Jackie is not in control Kari." Icarusmon snapped.

"But it's still Jackie!" She said.

"Jackie would rather be dead then cause the end of the world." Icarusmon responded. He held is arms out at Jackie. A flaming red ball appears in front of his hands progressively getting bigger and bigger. The ground began to shake around him. Little rocks began to hover around Icarusmon as he charges his attack.

"Planetary Inferno!" he shouted he fired a massive Orb at Jackie, the heat was so intense Kari and the others felt it. Jackie barely dodged the orb. The orb violently exploded in the sky causing the dark clouds to disperse. Letting the sun in. as the sunlight hits Icarusmon he begins to glow.

Icarusmon flies up to engage Jackie. The swords clashed with tremendous force causing sparks to fly. From Kari's perspective all she could see were rapid sparks across the sky.

Jackie heel kicked Icarusmon sending him flying he crashed onto a massive boulder. Jackie flew directly at him striking with a downwards swing. Icarusmon blocked both blades with the Omni sword. The force of Jackie's impact sent the boulder flying backwards. While they were struggling the boulder collided with the sky scraper. Debris was all around them. Jackie leaped up and planted his feet on some debris right above Icarusmon and unleashed a flurry of attacks. Icarusmon was hard press to block all of the strikes. Jackie kicked Icarusmon in the head sending him threw tons of debris and straight to the ground. The impacted created a small crater. Jackie hovered for a moment in the air. Icarusmon forced himself to his feet. He drove the Omni sword into the ground to help him stand up. Two orbs appeared in his hands he pressed them together forming one it caused a chain reaction causing it to grow. The rocks began to melt around Icarusmon. Jackie dove and flew directly at Icarusmon. Icarusmon continued to charge his attack.

"GIGA FLARE!" he unleashed all the energy at Jackie when he came within five feet of Icarusmon. The beam completely engulfed Jackie. The men in the Space station saw the beam of light continue on into outer space.

The storm slowly began to disappear; all the rubble that was floating in the air came crashing down. Icarusmon fell to his knees and was breathing heavily. The ground around him had turned into molten rock. Jackie came out of the ground and drove his sword threw Icarusmon's head. Icarusmon reverted back to Grassmon.

Jackie flew up the storm came back and the seas began to rise once again. The force of the winds picked the debris up again. With in seconds the storm was at full force once again. Kari looked up at the Jackie; her tears were being swept away by the mighty winds. She released the bar she was holding onto and the winds picked her up and she went flying towards Jackie.

TK tried to grab her but she was too far away.

"KARI!" He yelled.

By luck alone Kari flew close to Jackie she reached out and grabbed his arm. The force of the wind caused her shoulder to dislocate. She manages to pull herself to Jackie; she wrapped her arm around his neck. Jackie continued to look up into the sky completely unaware of Kari's presences. She looked up and the water was getting dangerously close to the stratosphere.

"Jackie!" she cried. The sound of the winds was so intense Kari couldn't hear herself. She got his attention the only way she could by kissing Jackie. At that moment time seemed to come to a grinding halt. Everything was perfectly still. Not a single sound could be herd.

**(K starts the music. If you want the atmospheric effect if not well I don't care either way)**

Kari finds herself on a beach with bright rosy red skies as the sun set on the horizon. She felt the warm black between her toes and a gentle cool breeze on her face. She saw Jackie a few yards away sitting in the black sand and she walked over and sat next to him.

"How is your arm?" Jackie inquired.

"It should be ok." Kari answered.

Jackie over at Kari and smiled.

"Welcome back." He said.

Kari looked at Jackie with a bewildered look on her face.

"You have been here before." Jackie said.

Kari looked around. "This place doesn't look familiar." Kari said.

"Aulden forced you here few weeks ago." Jackie smiled.

"It has changed sense then." He continued.

"It looks more peaceful." She said.

Kari leaned on Jackie's shoulder. He puts his arm around her and placed his hand on her hip pulling her closer.

"Do you hear that music?" Kari inquired.

Jackie smiled and said. "Yea… My mother sang it while she was dancing with my father in a garden… "

"It's the only memory I have of them."

"It's beautiful…" Kari smiled and snuggled with Jackie.

Kari smiled. A tear of joy ran down her cheek.

They sat there and watched the sun set on the horizon.

**(And they sat there until they the song ends.)**

The storm began to fade. The debris was gently brought back down to earth. Jackie and Kari were on the ground; Jackie was out cold his head was resting in her lap.

**Epic battle and global destruction. All its missing is a lemon and then there will be something for ever one . HA! Well let me know hat you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Write reviews let me know what you think. There is another lemon in this view discretion is advise and all that other crap **

**Chapter 11**

**Human world: Central America**

Miquiztli and Lilithmon were walking towards a Mayan temple.

"Doesn't look every impressive." Lilithmon observed.

"This temple withstood the ultimate test. The test of time." Miquiztli said.

"How is your end holding up?" he inquired.

"Two more days and I'll have the leverage to bring them here." Lilithmon replied.

"Excellent." Miquiztli

"So Aulden is going to take care of the sacrifice portion of this plan?" Lilithmon asked.

"That's right." Miquiztli responded.

They began to walk up the massive stone stairs.

"Why do you put up with that lunatic?" Lilithmon inquired.

"He has his uses..." He replied

"He gives me the creeps." Lilithmon complained.

"You may not have to deal with him much longer." Miquiztli said.

**Jackie's home 6:12 AM**

Kari was naked in Jackie's bed; she slowly wakes up and realized Jackie wasn't next to her. There was a white bathrobe next to the bed she got up and put it on before leaving the room. Te robe only just barely passed the middle of her thigh. Jackie was in the living room watching the news. He wasn't wearing anything except black boxer shorts.

"Reports are coming in from all over the world the estimated death toll thus far is well over 4.5 billion people. In mere hours, 2/3s of the world's population was exterminated."

Kari spotted the remote near Jackie's hand. She took it and turned off the Television.

Jackie sighed.

"Don't let it get to you Jackie." Kari assured.

Jackie sighed. "Aulden got what he wanted." He leaned back on the couch.

Kari sat in Jackie's lap facing him.

"Don't worry about Aulden, I will protect you." Kari said.

Jackie chuckled "You protect me?" He chuckled

Kari smiled and nodded.

**(Lemon skips if you don't like them)**

She gently placed her arms around Jackie's neck. She kissed him invading his mouth with her tongue. Jackie opened Kari's bathrobe and run his hands down her ribs to her waist. She stood up on her knees allowing Jackie to remove his boxers. She rubbed her clit up and down the length of his hard member soaking it in her juices. Jackie firmly gripped Kari's buttocks as she lined up his harden extension with her soaking wet clit and slowly inserted it. Kari clamped down on Jackie's rock hard erection, she moaned with intense pleasure as it hits her cervix. Jackie squeezed her breasts, enjoying the warmth and softness of her skin. He could feel her heartbeat as he caressed her breasts. Kari began to bounce up and down in Jackie's lap; she rocked her hips as she moved. She was panting heavily. After a few minutes Kari's body began to shiver juices came pouring out of her cunt as she had a powerful orgasm.

"Ooh Jackie!" She moaned loudly.

Jackie laid her down on the couch. Kari placed her leg over Jackie's shoulder as he rammed his stiff pole deep into her twat. Her pussy lips clung wetly to his thick member as it came out, and then swallowed it greedily as it slammed back inside her again. The deep powerful strokes shook Kari's body, her cunt was so wet it made loud squelching sounds as each time Jackie pounds her cunt. Kari dug her nails into the couch trying to brace herself as Jackie savagely plows her vagina. Her body began to shake for a full minute. Jackie continued to plow her for full ten minutes. At the end he dumped his hot load deep inside of her.

Kari was panting heavily she put her legged down and leaned up to kiss Jackie.

**(End of lemon….))**

There was a rapid pounding on Jackie's front door.

"Jackie! I know Kari is in there! Give her back its Saturday! I WANT PANCAKES!" Patamon shouted.

Kari gasped and said. "Oh no I completely forgot."

Jackie sprung into action he put his boxer shorts on and scrambled for his pants.

"Where are my cloths?" Kari inquired.

"In the bedroom." Jackie responded.

He found his dark green shirt on the table.

"Hey Jackie you might want to open the door before Patamon busts a testicle… Oh he doesn't have any." Grassmon said as he laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Patamon screeched.

"I'm going to take a quick shower stall them." Kari said. She bolted into the bedroom franticly collecting her cloths and her bag and headed into the bathroom.

Jackie opened the door and Patamon came bursting in. Gatomon and Grassmon casually walked in.

"Where is Kari!" Patamon snarled.

"Where is T.K.?" Jackie inquired.

"He is passed out on Sora's couch." Grassmon replied.

"I'm surprised your house is intact. Everyone else's is destroyed or damage." Gatomon observed.

Patamon opened a door that led to the kitchen only to find out it has been ripped away by the storm.

"It's mostly intact." Jackie pointed out.

"Patamon relax she is just taking a shower. We will be off in a few minutes."

Patamon's eye began to twitch, he was shaking and he muttered pancakes over and over again.

"Dude, Patamon you need to relax man, I could nail Gatomon right here in front of you and you wouldn't even notice." Grassmon teased.

Patamon turned to Grassmon.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon fires air at Grassmon knocking him over.

"Oh its go time you little rat. Green needle!" Grassmon Fires multiple blades of grass at Patamon.

Patamon is knocked back he counters with Pretty Rush. Grassmon charges into the attack with Grass blade attack. They flew through the air and just before they clashed, Jackie grabbed them out of the air and smashed them together; putting them both in a daze.

"Behave!" Jackie ordered.

Kari took a quick shower. When she came out she dried herself with a towel and combed her hair. She looked into the mirror and paused for a second; she then turned to her bag and took a pregnancy test out of her bag.

Gatomon hopped up on the couch.

"Hey Jackie, If you don't have a kitchen were do you eat?" Gatomon inquired.

"I go to a restaurant that isn't in ruins." Jackie responded.

Kari waited for the results. It showed … (**Suspense I hope you all choke on the** **suspense**)) ….….…..Positive.

Kari leaned against the wall and ran her fingers threw her hair. Patamon franticly pounded on the door.

"Come on Kari! TK and Mimi are waiting for us back at your place, and I'm really really hungry." Patamon whined.

"I will be out in a minute!" Kari said.

She sighed and dressed herself. Kari came into the living room and out of nowhere Patamon leaps and latches onto her face and says "pancakes...I must have Pancakes…."

"God damn Kari what do you put in those pancakes? Crack?" Jackie questioned.

Kari pulled Patamon off her face. She seemed distracted. Jackie carefully observed her behavior as it seemed unusual.

"Is everything ok Kari?" Jackie asked.

She looked up at Jackie and forced a smile and nodded.

"Come on! Enough chit chat its pancake time!" Patamon said.

They traveled through the ruined city to Kari's apartment, the building was surprisingly intact.

They walked in the apartment TK was still passed out on the couch. Mimi and Sora were sitting at the table. The table was all set and there pancakes, waffles, bacon, and fruit on the table.

"Where did all this food come from!" Patamon questioned.

"Well I told you I would make food." Mimi answered.

Jackie kicked TK to wake him up. He slowly stood up and moved slowly to the table.

Patamon wasted no time digging into the pancakes. Mimi, Sora, Kari, and TK were talking; Jackie sighed as he couldn't get a word in edge wise and just ate his breakfast.

"And Davis tried to wiggle his way in here this morning, and as mean as it was I just couldn't let him in. Not after what he did." Mimi rambled.

"What did he do?" Jackie inquired.

Mimi Looked over at Jackie and blinked.

"No body told him?" Mimi asked.

"Told me what?" Jackie questioned.

Everyone was completely silent and stopped eating.

"Davis made a deal with Aulden… Cody is dead because of it, and that's how he captured you." TK explained.

Jackie bit his lower lip. It was clear he was pissed off beyond all recognition. He placed his napkin on the table and headed for the door. Kari and Grassmon quickly got up and went after Jackie.

"Jackie wait!" She pleaded. Jackie was already out the door by the time Kari caught up to him.

"Jackie please don't kill him." Kari begged.

"He betrayed us Kari…" Jackie Snapped.

"But we need him to make Imperialdramon." Grassmon said.

"And this is what Aulden wants Jackie. He is trying to have us turn on each other. Please Jackie for me. Promise me you won't kill him." Kari pleaded.

Jackie took a moment to analyze the situation.

He turned to Kari and said "Ok, I promise I won't kill him."

Kari smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." Kari said.

Jackie kissed her forehead.

"But… I am going to kick his ass." Jackie said as he walks away.

**Will Davis survive a savage beating from Jackie? How will Kari break the news to Jackie! And what does the Evil trio have in store for everyone? Yes I know I put a lot of dots in it bite my perfectly chiseled ass.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nothing but pure violence in this chapter wootness**

**Chapter 12**

**Davis's apartment Saturday 12:12 pm**

Davis was feeling groggy; he was up all night last night. He sat down in his lazy boy chair and tried to turn on the TV, but the power was down.

He hears knock at the door. He moaned and stood up and approached the door. He began to open the door, but the moment he turned the knob someone kicked the door in; it hit him in the forehead and created a deep gash. He fell backward onto the floor. Jackie walked in to the apartment. Veemon did his best to defend Davis, but Jackie simply picked him up and threw him outside, slamming the door shut immediately afterwards. Davis held his hand up begging Jackie to wait.

"Jackie wait please! I didn't mean to for this to happen!" His efforts were futile. Jackie walked up to Davis and grabbed his hand.

"What? You mean you didn't intentionally kill Cody or Frank! Or get Kari Kidnapped!" Jackie yelled.

With his other hand Jackie took Davis's index finger and snapped his causing the bone to stick out of the skin. Davis yelled in agony as Jackie lifted Davis to his feet, he landed and crushing head butt to Davis's nose, it made a loud crack as his nose broke. He then threw him to the wall across the apartment. Davis crashed against the dry wall. Jackie delivered a fearsome heel kick to his diaphragm sending him threw the dry wall and tile into is bathroom. He fell onto the bathroom floor with the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh, you really intended to set me up is that it!" Jackie roared.

Jackie lifted Davis to his feet and delivered a devastating knee to his rib cage. Davis bent over holding his gut he was unable to make the slightest of sounds and he was having difficulty breathing. Jackie placed his hand on Davis's forehead and slammed his head against the bathroom mirror causing it break. Jackie landed a powerful elbow to Davis's jaw. He fell to the floor and Jackie dragged him over to the toilet and shoved his head in the yellow piss filled water holding him there. Davis struggled for his life reaching around the toilet desperately trying to find the flush lever. He was starting to black out but he finally found the lever just in time. Jackie punched Davis's hand causing it to break. He forcefully threw Davis through the bathroom door back into the living room; Davis was coughing violently he slowly tried to crawl for the door whimpering and sobbing along the way. Jackie peered around the room and spotted a ceiling fan. He turned the ceiling fan on and turned it on high.

"Where do you think you are going? Get back here you little bitch!" Jackie growled with great force Jackie yanked Davis across the room. He picked him up by the collar and lifted him to the ceiling fan. The ceiling fan hit Davis at full speed. Jackie launched Davis upward again sending Davis's head through the ceiling. Davis's head was stuck there. Jackie spotted a folded metal chair in the corner of the room. He picked it up and hit Davis across the stomach the force of the impact was so great it caused the chair to dent. Jackie tossed it on the ground.

"Cheap piece of shit." Jackie growled.

Jackie delivered a vicious punch to Davis's stomach he finally came loose and fell on the coffee table. The table broke in half when he landed. Te Ceiling fan came crashing down onto Davis's back. Davis did not have the strength to stand up. Jackie kicked the ceiling fan across the room. He then looked down at Davis and snarled he turned around and saw a window. He walked over and smashed the window with his elbow creating lots of shattered glass fragments. He took a handful of glass fragments and walked back over to Davis. He kicked Davis in the stomach to turn him over on his back. He then forcefully opened Davis's mouth and stuffed the glass fragments in his cheeks and mounted him, he delivered a brutal left hook hitting his cheek full of glass. He savagely punched Davis again and again driving the glass shards into his gums, his tongue, and his skin. After a few more violent strikes he delivered on last destructive blow knocking a few of his molars out. Davis was choking on his own blood; Jackie stood up and kicked him in the gut. Davis rolled onto his side and tried his best to spit out all the glass, broken teeth, and blood in his mouth. Jackie grabbed Davis's collar and dragged him to the kitchen. Half of Davis's kitchen was gone ripped apart from the storm. Jackie finds a bottle of hot sauce made with ghost peppers.

"You must like it hot Davis!"

Davis whimpers as Jackie breaks the top of the bottle off. He forces Davis to open his mouth and he pours the entire bottle into Davis's cut up bloody mouth. Davis screams in agony as the sauce burn the inside of his mouth. He dragged Davis to the hole in Davis's wall and threw him out of it. Davis's apartment was 2 stories off the ground as Davis hit the ground Jackie could hear one of Davis's legs break. Davis laid on the ground, and cried out in agony. Jackie stood there for a moment watching Davis writhe in agonizing pain. He then went back into the apartment and vanished from sight.

Davis pulled his phone out with his only working hand and called for help. By the time he finished the call Jackie walked around the building and approached him with a .38 revolver in his hand. Davis whimpered and sobbed.

"Please don't kill me." Davis begged. Davis's words were barely comprehensible.

Jackie stood over him and said. "One in 6 Davis." He pointed the gun at Davis and pulled the trigger. It clicked. Jackie continued to do this 4 more times. Each time the gun clicked Davis let out a yelp. He began to cry.

"Last one Davis." Jackie said.

"No, Please DON'T! Davis pleaded. Jackie pulled the trigger and it clicked again, as it turns out Jackie never put any rounds in that gun.

Davis was so terrified he wet himself. Jackie kneeled down to get closer to Davis.

"Davis look at me." Jackie ordered. Davis didn't, he closed his eyes and turned away from Jackie.

"LOOK AT ME!" he roared. Still terrified beyond all belief he slowly turns and looks at Jackie.

"You know if I had never met Kari, and you pulled this crap on me. I would have put you threw the Vietnam bamboo torture. In simple terms you plant Bamboo you tie the victim down and the Bamboo would grow into the victims flesh. It ultimately would kill them but it's a very slow and painful death." Jackie said calmly "That being said the only reason you are going to live, Is because Kari begged me not to kill you." Jackie grabbed Davis's cheek causing it to bleed. Davis yelped in anguish.

"But I swear Davis… If you ever pull this kind of shit again… Not Kari, not the police, not even the fluffy god you worship… Will save you from my wrath; Do you understand me?" Jackie snarled.

Davis whimpers and nodded slightly.

Jackie pistol whips Davis causing his jaw to break. He walks away as Davis slowly passes out from the pain.

**W.H.6O headquarters Japan.**

Davis woke up several hours later in a hospital tent; Veemon was the only one there with him. The doctor walked towards Davis's bed.

"How is he Doc?" Veemon asked.

"He has severe lacerations in his mouth and on his head, a broken nose, six broken ribs, broken index finger and hand, several fractures to his skull, his left leg has a compound fracture, broken jaw, punctured lung, ruptured spleen, and massive internal bleeding.

It was a close call but we manage to save his life." The doctor explained.

Veemon sighed with relief.

**HAHAHAHA DAVIS GOT FUCKED UP!**

**Lemme know whatcha think**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Central America: Mayan Temple of the Moon. Sunday**

Miquiztli Is standing at a stone alter with a woman was strapped to it. He had an obsidian dagger in one hand. He chanted words in the ancient Mayan language before he drove the dagger into the woman's stomach and cut a two inch slit. Blood squirted out of her stomach. She screamed in pain as she was being sliced open. He reached in, shoving his entire arm under her rib cage and grabbed her heart. With a quick jerk he rips the women's heart out. The women didn't die right away. She continued to live for a few moments. The last thing she saw was her still beating heart.

"I like this Mayan sacrifice ritual, it's so deliciously evil." Aulden snickered

"These rituals are not for entertainment." Miquiztli Said.

"Each death serves a purpose." He continued.

Miquiztli placed the heart into a small opening behind the alter.

Doesn't matter; It's entertaining either way." Aulden chuckled and dragged the corpse off the alter. He dragged the body and threw it down the blood soaked temple stairs. The body landed in a pile of bodies.

"There are only seven more days till the full moon… Time is short Aulden." Miquiztli said.

Aulden chuckled and said. "You don't worry about a thing; I know Jackie boy would never pass up an opportunity to kill me."

Miquiztli walked over next to Aulden at the top of the staircase while washing the blood off his hands.

"They will eventually destroy Lilithmon, wait until she is gone then lure him out and kill him." Miquiztli instructed.

"What if she wins?" Aulden inquired.

"She won't… her days are numbered." Miquiztli replied.

Aulden nodded and chuckled. "It's a shame, I kinda liked her."

**Digital world: forest region**

Willis, Yolei, Kari, Jackie, Mimi, Jackie, Ken, and TK where enjoying the white sandy beach just outside the forest region. After so many days of nightmares and death, they finally had a chance to unwind and relax. Everyone including a few digimon except for Kari and Mimi were playing volley ball.

Patamon and Gatomon were building a sand village while Grassmon was surfing the waves.

"Cowabunga dudes!" Grassmon shouted as he flew threw the air.

He crashed into Patamon's and Gatomon's sand village completely destroying it.

"Grassmon you jerk!" Gatomon shouted.

"Hey it's not my fault your fruity little sand village couldn't stand up to my obvious greatness." Grassmon snapped.

"What is your problem Grassmon!" Patamon shouted.

"I'll tell you what my god damn problem is! It's about a foot tall, smells like wood chips, and is addicted to pancakes." Grassmon shouted.

Patamon snarled and tackled Grassmon; they were fighting ferociously as Gatomon cheered Patamon on.

"Get him Patamon!" she cheered.

Mimi and Kari were sun bathing in two piece bathing suits. Mimi's bathing suit was pink and almost too small it barely held onto her luscious breasts. Kari's fit perfectly it was white with red strips.

"Ahh it's so nice to finally soak up some sun." Mimi said. Kari didn't respond she seemed distracted.

"So Kari, are you going to tell me about you and Jackie?" Mimi asked as she rolled onto her stomach. She untied her bathing suit to expose her entire back to the sun.

Kari couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are never going to let up about that are you?" Kari inquired.

Mimi giggled and said "Nope never."

Kari sighed and smiled. "He was amazing, I mean it hurt at first, but then it was unbelievably amazing." Kari chuckled. She forgot to rub sunscreen on her legs, so she sat up and began rubbing the lotion on her legs.

Mimi giggled. "How many times did you cum?" Mimi inquired.

"Twice I think." Kari said. She tilted her head and became lost in a day dream; she let out a long sigh.

Mimi squealed she retied her bathing suit back on and sat up to hugged Kari lovingly.

"Oh I'm so proud of you." Mimi giggled.

Kari's smile faded and she sighed. "But…" Kari paused.

Mimi blinks "But what?"

Kari leans into Mimi's ear and whispers.

"I'm pregnant."

Mimi let out an ear shattering squeak and brought her hands to her cheeks.

Everyone froze and looked at the two women; Willis was hit in the head with the volley ball. Even Patamon and Grassmon stopped fighting for a moment to look over at them.

"Hehe… sorry, I pinched her!" Kari nervously shouted.

Everyone shrugged and continued their activities.

Mimi smiled as she hugged Kari tightly.

"Oh I am so throwing you a shower." Mimi squealed.

"Well the thing is… I haven't told Jackie yet." Kari frowned.

Mimi frowned "I guess that means you haven't told Tai either…" she questioned.

Kari sighed "No you're the first one I've told." She replied.

Mimi Sighed. "You really should tell them…" she said.

Kari moaned and said. "I know… but I don't know how to break it to them."

Mimi tries her best to comfort Kari. "Want me to be with you for support?"

Kari nods and rests her head on Mimi's shoulder.

"Yes…" Kari moaned.

"Poor TK… he is going to freak… come to think of it so will Tai." Mimi stated.

Kari moaned. "Now I feel bad." She said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Fissures began to tear the ground up and out came three massive black tentacles, one grabbed Patamon and another grabbed Grassmon a third one grabbed Yolei. Before anyone could react the tentacles retracted taking Patamon and Grassmon with them The Fissures quickly closed after.

"Yolei!" Ken shouted.

Jackie sprung into action.

"What the hell just happened?" Jackie shouted.

"Where is Patamon?" TK inquired

Lilithmon approaches the group chuckling. "I'm so glad you asked."

Jackie stood in front of everyone ready to fight.

"Your friends are with me in Central America at the Mayan Temple of the moon… And I'm going to use them to kill all of you." She chuckled.

Gatomon leaped and used her lightning claw. She landed a direct hit tearing some of Lilithmon's cloths. She struck Gatomon with tremendous force. Sending her flying backwards.

With Kari's help she evolved into Ophanimon.

Lilithmon scoffs she creates a black portal behind her and flees.

"Come back here witch!" Ophanimon shouted, but it was too late and Lilithmon escaped.

Jackie noticed something fell out of Lilithmon's torn cloths. He walked over and retrieved it. It was a note with written in German.

"To enslave them, keep the crests away from the stone." Jackie said.

"We need to go save them now!" Ken shouted.

"They caught us off guard and only took three. It's an obvious trap Ken… They want us to pursue."

"What choice do we have? We can't just abandon them." Willis said.

"This paper may hold a clue… It says keep the crests away from the stone." Jackie explained.

"So to get them back we need all of the crest holders?" Mimi inquired.

"It looks like it." Jackie responded.

"Then why are we sitting here? we need to go now!" Ken shouted.

Ken darted for the computer to head back to the human world.

Jackie was still suspicious, but Ken was right, they had to rescue them.

**Digital world Black fortress.**

Grassmon and Patamon find themselves in a black cell Yolei was no where to be found.

Lilithmon walked over appearing from the shadows.

"Hmm new toys to play with." She grinned.

"Go ahead torture me! I can take foul demon! Just try to humiliate us. Make me wear panties, rub dirt in my eyes and violate Patamon with a wine bottle, but you will never break out spirits!" Grassmon shouted proudly.

Patamon looked over at Grassmon like he was a fucking lunatic.

"Ooh, Kinky." Lilithmon giggled.

"But unfortunately I'm not into patches of grass and flying rats.

Now, Zenzatomon… that's a real digimon I can… Play with." She giggled.

"I think we are screwed…" Patamon said.

"Good lord, Patamon man up and grow a pair hamster boy." Grassmon snapped.

Patamon was fed up with Grassmon's attitude and lunged at him. They began to fight violently. Lilithmon opened the door tried to separate them then suddenly Grassmon fired blades of grass into Lilithmon's eyes temporarily blinding her.

"Patamon run!" Grassmon shouted.

They both ran out of their prison and bolted for the door, but the door slammed shut and they were trapped with Lilithmon.

Furious Lilithmon violently grabbed them both and put them in separate cages.

Patamon looked over at Grassmon in his cage and glared at him.

"Well that was my plan where the hell is yours?" Grassmon snapped.

**Not as exciting as some other chapters I know but an important chapter none the less.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Let me know what you think. PM me if you want to see the real rape version for all you pervs out there….))**

**Digital world: Dark fortress: midnight.**

Lilithmon approached two stasis chambers, one had Patamon in it and the other had Grassmon. Datamon walked into the room through a large doorway.

"Did you sabotage their digivices?" Lilithmon inquired.

Datamon approached Lilithmon.

"I couldn't get to Kari's or Tai's digivice mistress." He replied.

"You did leave Ken's and Davis's alone correct?" She asked.

"Yes mistress as you ordered." Datamon humbly replied.

"Good… with Imperialdramon they will get there much faster." She giggled.

"Will the master be able to handle him?" Datamon inquired.

She giggled and did not respond.

"With these two he won't have to do anything… Hurry up and force them to digivolve, those brats should be at the temple in a few hours.

**Pacific Ocean: Monday 6 days left.**

Imperialdramon was in his dragon mode, he carried the nine digidestines that could go to Central America. They did not know what Miquiztli had in store for them, but they had to rescue Yolie, Patamon and Grassmon.

Kari was sitting next to Jackie and Tai was sitting in front of them. Jackie had his Katana laying next to him

"Jackie… I have to tell you something…" Kari said.

Jackie looked down at her.

"I know Kari…" Jackie said.

Kari's eyes widen. She was bewildered about how Jackie found out.

"How?" Kari asked.

"I do empty the garbage in my bathroom Kari… I found the pregnancy test in the trash." Jackie smiled.

Kari couldn't help but smile; she sighed with relief and rested her head on Jackie's shoulder.

"Should we tell everyone?" Jackie inquired.

"After we rescue Yolie and the others" Kari responded.

**Central America Temple of the moon.**

Yolie was strapped to a stone alter. Miquiztli was standing over her with an obsidian dagger.

"What are you doing!" Yolie screamed

Miquiztli brushed his hand over Yolie's stomach.

"I am fulfilling a prophecy… a foretelling that is now over three thousand years old." He answered.

Yolie squirmed trying her best to break free when she realized her efforts were futile she began to cry.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"Your death… will give birth to the end." Miquiztli whispered.

He chanted words in the ancient Mayan language.

Yolie screamed and cried trying desperately to break free, but with no success. Aulden appeared from the shadows just before Miquiztli drove the dagger into Yolie's stomach cutting a two inch slit into her stomach. Blood squirted out of her stomach. She screamed and cried in pain as she was being sliced open. A tear ran down her cheek as the end slowly approached. He reached in, shoving his entire arm under her rib cage and grabbed her heart. With a quick jerk he rips Yolie's heart out. Imperialdramon appeared at the last moment, Ken leaped off Imperialdramon. He tried to run towards Yolie but Matt held him back keeping him with the group.

"Yolie! He cried.

He was forced to endure the sight of Yolie's heart in Miquiztli's hand. In Yolie's final moments she saw Ken fighting Matt trying his hardest to get to her with tears running down his cheeks and then she passed away.

Gatomon warped to Ophanimon, and Agumon warped into Wargreymon. The others quickly found out that there Digivices were not working.

"My Digivice isn't working." Joe pointed out.

"Well of coarse they wouldn't be… I sabotaged them." Lilithmon said as she appeared behind the group.

"My master is awfully busy… maybe you should play with these two." She snapped her fingers and a massive black portal appeared. ShadowSeraphimon and ChaosZenzatomon came through the portal.

ChaosZenatomon looked similar to Zenzatomon in his overdrive mode, but he had a single wing on his back with no feathers or skin, it was just made of bone. His prismatic glowing eyes were replaced by black flames and all his clothes were white. Instead of Long white hair he had short blue hair and two short black horns on his forehead. Instead of a normal Katana he carried a duel flaming short swords.

Miquiztli and Aulden escaped through a portal.

Ken charged up the Temple stairs to Yolie the others followed closely behind him.

"Chaos bolt!" ChaosZenzatomon sent a black bolt of lightning from his index finger hitting Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon flew back and hit the temple steps. He transforms to fighter mode and countered attacked.

"Splendor Blade." his blade clashed with ChaosZenzatomon's short swords... ChaosZenzatomon forcefully kicked Imperialdramon in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Wargreymon clashed with ShadowSeraphimon.

"Nova Force." Wargreymon sent a massive ball of energy at ShadowSeraphimon. He landed a direct hit and sent him flying backwards.

"Nazar Nail." Lilithmon struck Opahnimon with her claw and parts of Ophanimon's armor corrodes.

Ken finally reached Yolie at the top of the temple. He held Yolie's corpse in his arms as tears run down his cheeks.

"Yolie." Ken sobbed.

As the crest holders reached the top of the temple their crests began to glow.

"What do we do now?" Mimi inquired.

Izzy was franticly typing on his computer trying to find answers.

"Chaos inferno!" ChaosZenzatomon pointed his swords at Imperialdramon and a massive wave of black flames engulfed Imperialdramon. He lunged and drove his swords into Imperialdramon's skull causing him to revert.

Wargreymon was having a difficult time fighting ShadowSeraphimon most of the time he was on the defensive.

Lilithmon struck Ophanimon. At this point Ophanimon's armor was gone revealing her nude body.

"It's a shame I have to destroy you." Lilithmon taunted. She threw Ophanimon to the ground on her stomach.

She mounted her and pinned her to the ground.

"I would have had so much fun with this beautiful body of yours." She giggled.

**((Warning Lemon skip if you don't like. Yes I wrote a lemon in the middle of a battle so the hell what. Lilithmon is the Digimon Demon of lust it would be insulting if she wasn't in at least one lemon in any god damn story skip if you don't want to see it. Technically I didn't write this part Thank (Name censored cause she doesn't want me to put it in)) but sense Fan fiction removed the NC-17 rating like dick weeds I had to censor a lot of it if you want to read the uncensored version you can send me a PM and ill send it to you...It is much better then this trust me.))**

"As a matter of fact I think I will have some fun before I destroy you." She said as she firmly squeezed Ophanimon's breast.

"Get off of me you witch!" Ophanimon growled

Lilithmon ignored Ophanimon's order and leaned over to bite her neck. She removed her hand from her breasts and moved it down to her pelvis. She rubbed Ophanimon's clitoris as she sucked on her neck. As much as Ophanimon hated it she couldn't help but to moan with pleasure.

Ophanimon struggled and tried her best to free herself, but Lilithmon had her pinned. She took Ophanimon's arms and tied them together behind her back.

"ChaosZenzatomon why don't you come over here and help make your friend feel good." Lilithmon teased.

ChaosZenzatomon calmly approached Lilithmon he stood close to Lilithmon. She gently blew on ChaosZenzatomon's crotch and only seconds later a massive bulge grew in his pants. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened member and began stroking it.

"Relax you are going to enjoy this." Lilithmon giggled she stood up and allowed. ChaosZenzatomon to grab Ophanimon by her hair and jerked her upwards forcing her to her knees. Ophanimon cried out in protest but she was powerless to fight back. He forced her into a doggy stance and Lilithmon kneeled down and began to firmly spank her... Ophanimon squirmed she felt so dirty because of what Lilithmon was doing to her. ChaosZenzatomon pressed his harden extension against Ophanimon's cheek attempting to push it into her mouth. She tried her hardest to keep him from doing that, but eventually ChaosZenzatomon forced his stiff pole into her mouth. She gagged as he forced it in and out of her throat. Subtle squelching noises could be herd as ChaosZenzatomon moves in and out of her throat. His rod was completely covered in Ophanimon's saliva. Lilithmon inserted her middle finger into her ass. Ophanimon squealed as she felt her finger twisting inside her butthole.

"Hmm I think she likes it… Give her a taste." Lilithmon chuckled.

ChaosZenzatomon pulled back so just his head was in Ophanimon's mouth and came in her mouth and a little on her face.

Lilithmon giggled "She is all ready back here." Lilithmon said as she slowly pulled her finger out. ChaosZenzatomon and Lilithmon switched positions.

"Please stop…" Ophanimon begged.

ChaosZenzatomon slowly inserted his penis into her ass. Ophanimon Screamed in agony as ChaosZenzatomon slowly filled her ass. He forced Ophanimon to an upright position, but she was still on her knees. With every pump she moaned in pain.

Lilithmon chuckled she licked some of the semen off of Ophanimon's face and began to caressed her breasts

"It hurts… Stop please!" Ophanimon cried. Lilithmon stood up to lick her tears.

Lilithmon moaned suggestively "Your tears are delicious."

**(End of the lemon it would have been a lot better but the rules suck donkey ass. Remember PM if you want to see the good version and I will send it to you. Trust me the real version is a lot better then this.)**

"I got it!" Izzy exclaimed.

"We need to place our Crests on the Alter!" he continued.

They quickly place the Crests on the Alter. The ground began to shake violently.

The Alter begins to glow brightly. It began to sink into the temple. Jackie quickly grabbed the crests, but the Alter continued to sink into the temple. The room they were in began to sink into the temple. And a bright blue light emitted from the tip of the temple.

"This is supposed to happen right?" Sora inquired.

"RUN!" Izzy shouted. With feverish haste they ran down the temple steps trying to get away from the temple.

Wargreymon was knocked to the ground and ShadowSeraphimon turned his attention to the Digidestines running down the temple stairs.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars." He fired seven black balls of energy at the group.

"Nova force!" Wargreymon tried to stop it at the last seconds but his massive ball of energy was unable to stop all the energy balls.

One of the energy balls was flying directly at TK. It hit just to the right of TK causing a violent explosion. When the dust cleared TK was nowhere to be found.

"TK!" Kari screamed.

They all gathered at the base of the temple. Wargreymon was on the ground, and Ophanimon was being raped by Lilithmon and ChaosZenzatomon.

ShadowSeraphimon was inexplicably paralyzed this gave Wargreymon a chance to strike. He leaped up and drove his massive claws into ShadowSeraphimon's head causing him to revert back to Patamon.

Kari was on her knees crying and Matt couldn't help but shed a tear for his fallen brother. It seemed impossible that TK could have survived that destructive blast. Jackie held Kari in his arms as she cried. The entire group fell was filled with despair and grief.

"Kari… I have to go help them… Stay here." Jackie whispered.

Jackie's eye's turned a bloody red. He slowly drew his sword, and approached Lilithmon.

ChaosZenzatomon approached Jackie to keep him away from Lilithmon. WarGreymon stood next to Jackie ready to combat ChaosZenzatomon.

"No mercy Wargreymon." Jackie said.

Wargreymon and Jackie charged at ChaosZenzatomon. Wargreymon lunged attempting to jab him with his claw. With a swift strike he shattered the Wargreymon's gauntlet. But he immediately attacked with his other weapon. ChaosZenzatomon manages to block it as Jackie came from behind with his other sword he blocked Jackie's attack. Wargreymon grabbed ChaosZenzatomon's throat with his spare hand. ChaosZenzatomon was forced to disengage Jackie and stabbed Wargreymon in the chest causing him to revert. Jackie took full advantage of the opportunity and hacked ChaosZenzatomon's left arm off. ChaosZenzatomon turned at swung is sword at Jackie's head. ChaosZenzatomon parried the strike and kicked Jackie in the chest causing him to fall backwards.

Lilithmon was holding onto Ophanimon pinching her nipples.

"You want to know something… The only order I gave to Patamon over there… was to kill his master…" Lilithmon chuckled.

"You bitch." Ophanimon snarled.

She finally manages to break her bonds and she spins around and delivers a devastating kick to Lilithmon's rib cage effectively knocking the wind out of her. The shot was so powerful you could hear Lilithmon's ribs cracking from the force. Ophanimon was enraged with pure hatred in her eyes. She punched Lilithmon repeatedly in the face horribly disfiguring it. When she had her fill of bloody vengeance she finally decided to end Lilithmon's wretched life.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon manifested ten crystals between her hands, and fires them at Lilithmon at point blank range literally vaporizing Lilithmon.

Jackie pulled out Frank's Glock and emptied the entire clip into ChaosZenzatomon.

It didn't stop him but he defiantly slowed him down long enough for Ophanimon to fire her Eden's javelin into ChaosZenzatomon's chest causing him to revert. Ophanimon reverted to Salamon she was completely passed out from his ordeal. It took the group a long time to regain their composure before they could finally plan there next move.

**Digital World: Location unknown.**

Aulden is laughing hysterically.

"Things could not have gone any better." Aulden laughed.

"I'm inclined to agree. Once they retreat back to Japan…. I'm taking the chains off… Kill them all as you see fit." Miquiztli said.

Aulden continues to laugh "Music to my ears."

**Oh no the end is near dun dun dun….**

**Who is going to die next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Medical ****tent: 6 days till the full moon: 6 PM**

Joe was overlooking Davis as he was sleeping. His condition was stable despite the brutal beating he took from Jackie. Veemon was passed out in the chair next to Davis's bed. Gomamon was sleeping a few feet away Veemon.

A mysterious man cam walking into the tent, he was wearing a long brown coat and a black bandana over his face.

"Excuse me sir can I help you?" Joe inquired.

The man slowly approached Joe.

"As a matter of fact you can help me…" The man replied

The man pulled out a 1911 colt with a silencer. And put three rounds into Joe's chest.

Joe fell backwards onto the ground. He was hit in both lungs and he was gasping for air.

The man removed his bandana revealing Aulden was the shooter. The gun shots were so quiet it didn't wake Gomamon or Veemon. Aulden put a round through Gomamon's head causing him to deteriorate and transform into an egg.

"You can die… Joe." Aulden snickered.

He fired one more round and placed the .45 caliber slug into Joe's forehead. Gomamon's egg began to wither away and vanish. Aulden chuckled menacingly as he approached Davis. He gently woke him up. Once Davis saw Aulden he groaned loudly. Sense his jaw was wired shut and most of his body was in a cast there was little he could do to Aulden.

"Hello friend." Aulden chuckled.

"Sorry… I killed your doctor, but I'm sure they can find another one to take care of you." He continued.

Davis was trying to be as loud as he could to wake Veemon but his efforts were wasted.

"Don't worry Davis; I am not here to kill you; Just Joe and Gomamon." Aulden snickered.

A tear ran down Davis's cheek when he learned Joe was just killed. He didn't realize Joe was his doctor until Aulden told him.

"I'm also here to spread the good news… Yolie and her little bird thing is dead, and so is TK."

Davis weakly tried to move, but could not.

"And it was all made possible by you Davis." Aulden snickered he forcefully patted Davis's leg. When he did Davis groaned in pain.

"And I'm going to kill the rest of your little pack too, and my gift to you Davis… is I'm going to let you live… to see the end of the world." Aulden chuckled.

Aulden stood up and began to walk away. Feeling evil he decided to put a round into Davis's kneecap before he leaves. Davis screamed in agony, but it wasn't loud enough to alert anyone. Aulden laughed sinisterly as he left the medical tent.

**3**** hours later: Tai's home.**

At Tai's home everyone gathered except for Davis who was still in bad shape and Veemon who was with him. They just received the news of Joe's demise.

Sora was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall Biyomon was sitting in her lap.

"What are we going to do!" Sora was distraught she could not think clearly.

"Aulden is gunning for us now!" She continued.

"We don't know that… he didn't kill Davis after all." Mimi reassured.

Jackie was leaning against the wall next to the door. "No he is gunning for us now… something has changed… whatever the reason may be he is now gunning for us." Jackie explained.

Kari was sitting on a couch next to Mimi.

"Then why didn't he kill Davis?" Kari inquired.

"Because he tricked Davis into betraying us… he is going to let him live, and let the guilt chew at him. It's how he operates." Jackie explained.

Tai was sitting in a wooden chair.

"Then what are we going to do? He is just going to pick us off one by one." Tai said.

"What about the Yakuzas? Frank was extremely close to them wasn't he? Maybe they can help us?" Kari suggested.

Jackie shook his head and sighed. "I already tried them, The Yakuza's are in disarray, the massive storm wiped out most of the leadership. They won't help us." Jackie said.

Sora was in tears she was so frighten.

Jackie sighed deeply.

"I think I know someone who can help us… but it's a long shot." Jackie said.

Matt was standing in a door way wit a cup of coffee in his hand.

"How long of a shot?" Matt inquired.

"I will most likely be shot if I tried asking for their help." Jackie replied.

Kari gasped and said "That's too risky Jackie…"

Jackie walked over to Kari.

"Kari I think now is a good time to tell them." Jackie hinted.

Kari blushed and stuttered. "Jackie this is hardly the time to bring that up. We are in peril."

"This may be the last chance you get while I am alive." Jackie stated.

"Tell us what?" Tai inquired.

A tear fell down Kari's cheek and she said. "I am pregnant."

Tai bumped the back of his head on the chair he was surprisingly calm. It may have been the fact stress delivered a heavy toll on him.

He calmly stood up and approached Jackie and delivered a devastating punch to Jackie's jaw. Jackie stumbled back a short distance. Tai stormed out of the room shortly after. Jackie reached into his mouth and pulled out a broken molar out and threw it on the ground.

Izzy was sitting next to Sora typing on his computer.

"Ok random… now can we get back to the subject at hand?" Izzy pleaded

"What is this long shot you had?" he continued.

Jackie turned and walked to the window. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Victor." Jackie was speaking Russian to a man on the phone for only seconds and then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Kari inquired.

"An old enemy." Jackie responded.

"I'll keep watch. All of you try to get some sleep." He continued.

**Tai's home ****5 hours later.**

Everyone was dead asleep, but Jackie remained vigilant and watched the road outside. He sees three black cars park outside of Tai's home. He walked outside as a massive man stepped out of the vehicle along with three other men armed with AK47's

"Aleksei…you got here fast." Jackie said.

The man approached Jackie and punched him in the rib cage Jackie groaned in pain as the man's massive fist collided with his torso. He grabbed him and threw him at the building wall. He approached Jackie and began to stomp on him again and again. The man was enraged with Jackie and after a few devastating stomps he pulled a Makarov 9mm pistol and pointed it at Jackie's head.

Another man yelled at Aleksei in Russian ordering him to stop.

An old man wearing a long brown coat caring a black cane with a silver ball at the top of it he had a long mustache and a pointy beard approached Jackie.

He spoke with a very heavy Russian accent.

"Imagine my surprise; I was drinking freshly brewed vodka in Vanino when the Butcher decided to give this old man a call. The very same monster that spared my life in Isiro; the very same boy I knew from birth." The man said.

"It's been a while Victor." Jackie chuckled as he sat up.

"It has also been a long while sense you killed my great grand daughter Laura."

Victor snapped.

"I chose the lesser of two evils Victor… Despite what you believe I cared for her." Jackie argued.

Victor approached Jackie and jabbed him with his cane.

"Lesser of two evils; Bah, after that you killed many of my comrades in Africa. You continued to serve that wretched slime. Your father would have been ashamed Jack." Victor snarled.

"I was broken Victor… I tried to kill him, but he clings to life… I did my best to protect her, but I was face with an impossible decision, kill her or condemn her to the worst kind of brutality."

Victor removed the cane from Jackie's chest and allowed him to stand up.

"I why did you call me here Jack?" Victor inquired.

Jackie sighed and said "I need your help Victor. I to end Aulden"

"How can you kill a prey you know nothing about?" Victor inquired.

"I know his behavior." Jackie replied.

"Then you know nothing." Victor Snapped

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me." Jackie replied.

"Come inside, but please be quite my friends are sleeping." He continued.

Victor looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Friends? I thought Frank was your only friend." Victor said.

Jackie could help but chuckled.

Victor spoke Russian to the four men telling them to stand guard. Aleksei handed Victor a bag made of fox fur.

The two men walked into the kitchen away from the sleeping people.

He opened the fox bag and pulled out a large bottle of clear liquid.

"What do you have there?" Jackie inquired. The men spoke very softly trying to make as little noise as possible

"When in Rome, you drink wine, when in Germany you drink beer, and when in Mother Russia you drink Vodka." Victor chuckled.

"Well we are in Japan so you should be drinking Sake." Jackie wittedly said.

"Bah… Sake is a weak drink… Its not strong like Vodka." Victor snapped

Jackie chuckled softly he opened Tai's cupboard and pulled out two glasses and places them on the table.

"So how is Frank?" Victor inquired as he poured Vodka into the glasses.

Jackie didn't answer he just stared at the table as he reached for his glass.

Victor sighed.

"He was a good man…Good spy too." He said while drinking his Vodka.

Jackie gave Victor a bewildered look.

"Spy?" he inquired.

Victor chuckled.

"I'm surprised he never told you anything. He was never loyal to that rat. He was a retired CIA agent from the cold war. He provided information, and we would try to exterminate Aulden, but he kidnapped Laura and the situation became complicated. I highly respect that man… He was never fooled by the paranoia of communism that gripped America." Victor said.

Both men remained silent for a moment.

Victor raised his glass and said. "To Frank."

Jackie rose is glass and repeated what Victor said, and they both drank their Vodka.

"So who are they?" Victor asked.

"They… you could call them my friends… That brunette lying on the couch is carrying my child."

Victor's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I never thought I would see the day. I have lived for 93 years… But I never expected The Butcher, to spread his seed." He said.

Jackie chuckled.

"I can't help but ask… Did you know my father?" Jackie inquired.

"What makes you ask?" Victor questioned.

"Earlier you said… My father would be ashamed of me...and you said you knew me from birth." Jackie said.

Victor poured another cup of Vodka and quickly drank it before answering.

"I have been a close friend to your family sense the fall of the fascists Reich. It is also where I first met Aulden… We have some time before the sun rises, Have another glass of Vodka and listen… Listen well Jackie." Victor said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey check out some of **KRicci93 stories he is a good writer.

**Chapter 16 **

**Tai's house kitchen: 5 days until the full moon 2am.**

Victor and Jackie were sitting at the kitchen table drinking Vodka.

"I was a young man then… I had the gift… the privilege to witness the greatest moment in human history." Victor said.

"The war in Europe ended but the Reich did not die that day." He continued.

**Germany: Berlin 1945 May 30**

In ruined city of Berlin, The red army was finishing the last of the German resistance.

Victor was about 26 years old at the time. He was with his platoon, they were ordered to shoot Nazi officers strapped to a pole. They all took great pleasure in killing the Nazi soldiers.

"For Russia!" A lieutenant shouted.

"_We cheered and celebrated our victory." Victor said_

"_But my celebration was short lived… when the Commander of the third shock army approached me." He continued._

"Victor Resnov… Come with me." He ordered.

Obediently Victor followed his commander, to a brown vehicle.

"_I received the most disturbing news of my life… The British obtain reliable information that Hitler escaped Berlin… Because of his escape The Russian Government and the American Government formed a task force. Of coarse you would never find this in any history book, or any secret file. They wanted it buried for all eternity. 5 of America's bravest men and 5 of Russia's finest soldiers were charged with the most important task in modern history. To find and kill Adolf Hitler."_

**Austria: 12:30 am.**

_I and a few of my comrades in arms were transported to Austria where I and a few other Soldiers boarded that plane._

_The intelligence suggested that Hitler managed to reach Romania… He intended to use the cover of the forests to move south into to Greece and then to Africa. On that plane… was the very first time I spoke to your great grandfather. _

The Soviet soldiers and the American commandos were on a plane only an hour from their jump point. Victor was sitting next to an American commando. The man had a short Mohawk haircut and chiseled jaw and chewing on gum. He had two 1911 colts on his belt. He turned to Victor and said.

"What's your name?" he said.

"Victor Resnov of the Third Shock Army." He replied.

"Tyler Mason Marines Raiders." The man said as he held his hand out to Victor.

Victor hesitantly shook Tyler's hand.

"You were in Berlin?" Tyler inquired.

"Yes… I was on the front lines… We crushed the German's" Victor said.

"Boy do I envy you… I would have giving anything to put those Nazi basterds down, But hey look at the bright side, least I get a shot at Hitler." Tyler chuckled.

Victor couldn't help but to chuckle.

"How old are you Resnov?" Tyler asked.

"I will be 27 in two weeks. "Victor replied.

"An Old breed huh." Tyler laughed along with the other American soldiers.

"I don't understand what is this old breed?" a Russian private sitting next to Victor inquired.

An American commando leaned over and explained. "The average age of an American Marine is 23 and anyone above the age of 25 was considered an old breed."

"Why?" Victor inquired.

"Because they would die before they reached 24." Tyler said. The marines laughed and chuckled.

"_These men had no fear in their eyes. They were like wolves eagerly waiting for the kill to come. They were Devil dogs coming for Hitler's wretched soul to drag it to the lowest dungeon in hell." Victor continued._

"Hey pilot how much longer? My ass is getting numb!" Tyler shouted.

"ETA 23 minutes." The Pilot responded

"Patience Mason, we will end that murder's life soon enough" Victor said.

Tyler sighed and sat back in his seat. He pulled a small book out of his satchel. It was a bible and in it were photos of a blonde woman.

"Who is the woman?" Victor inquired.

"My future wife." Tyler continued to stare at the picture while talking to Victor.

"She is 7 months pregnant… and when I go home after this mission; I'm going to ask her to marry me." Tyler smiled as he looked at the photo.

"Young love… I have a woman waiting for me too." Victor smugly said.

Tyler chuckled.

"What's your type?" Tyler inquired.

"Flowing red hair, firm tight ass-" Victor was interrupted.

"And fat chubby belly." A Marine sitting a crossed from Victor interrupted him and laughed.

Victor snarled and leaped a crossed the plane and attempted to sock him, but in a blink of an eye Tyler was able to stop Victor.

"Easy Victor…" Tyler pleaded.

Victor bore is teeth at the Marine, but he bottled his rage and sat back down.

"Save it for the Waffen SS." He continued.

"_We sat quietly on the plane. All we did for the rest of the flight was checking our weapons and our parachutes."_

"45 seconds." The pilot shouted.

They all lined up next to the door ready to jump out of the plane.

"You ever jumped out of a plane before?" Tyler said.

"This is the first time I've ever been in a plane." Victor replied.

Tyler laughed.

"15 Seconds." The pilot shouted.

"_I was hesitant at first. Tyler had to kick me out of the plane. The frigid air battered my face as I descended to the earth. All of us made it safely to the ground… But our leaders made a fatal error in judgment, by jumping out of a plane we alerted the enemy to our presence s and we were no longer the predator, we were the prey." Victor said._

The ten men landed a few miles from Ploiesti; they regrouped in the forest. The Marines rubbed dirt on there faces and there cloths to help camouflage them in the thick jungle

"From here on out absolute silence, 5 meter spread." Tyler said,

They started to head for the Danube River.

"_We traveled in darkness towards that river, silently like rats, but little did we know the Germans were expecting assassins._

The soldiers spotted the river slowly approached it. A soft click broke the silence.

"BETTIES!" An American soldier shouted.

_The Germans riddled the forest with their mines. It didn't take us long to discover we had walked into a trap._

Fifteen metallic circled leaped into the air. Tyler reacted quickly and tackled the man nearest to him to the ground that man happened to be Victor. The metallic circlers fired metal balls in all directs. In an instant all the soldiers went down. The moment the Bouncing Betty mines fired. The men were doused with automatic gun fire. Tyler rolled with Victor into a bush and covered him and Victor with dead foliage to hide them from the German attacks. The Germans continued to fire for several minutes before finally stopping. The Germans came out of their hiding spots. Tyler and Victor lay very still as a Nazi soldier walked mere centimeters in front of Victor's face. The soldiers were so close to them Victor and Tyler could hear them breathing.

_The Nazi had no clue we were there. All they had to do was step back and we would be discovered. My heart raced as they Nazi scoured the area for survivors of the onslaught they passed your Great grand father and me several times… but they did not see us... Once they believed they secured the area… That's… That's where I first saw Aulden."_

Aulden walked onto the scene he was wearing a long black leather jacket with a swastika band on his arm. One of the German soldiers signaled to Aulden that he found a survivor.

Aulden walked over to the survivor. The survivor was a Russian soldier. Aulden kneeled down to the wounded man. The Russian was disemboweled by the bouncing Betty; his guts were slowly falling out of his stomach as Aulden approached him.

Aulden pulled out a knife from his coat pocket.

"Who else is out here? Aulden inquired.

"Go die you German dog." The man said.

Aulden just grinned he plunged his hand into the Russians stomach and pulled his liver out. While the Russian watched Aulden took a massive bite out of his Liver. The soldier went into shock and died.

_I only had seen this kind of hell in Dakow a German concentration camp. Thousands perished in that hell._

Aulden spoke German and told the soldiers to scan the area. Tyler tapped Victor's shoulder and motioned him telling Victor to Follow him and be silent. He drew his K-bar and placed it between his teeth as he crawled.

"_We had to remain silent. We crawled into the river and swam near a German boat._

Tyler and Victor swam to the nearest German boat making small movements so they would not alert the Germans to there presence.

Tyler whispered to Victor his voice was drowned out by the boats motor, but Victor could still hear him.

"Swim around and cut that other Germans throat." Tyler ordered.

_We put our plan into motion. We leaped up and drove our knives into the Nazi's back_

_And dragged them into the water; I put the knife in my mouth and quickly pulled myself into the boat. I still vividly remember the taste of German blood on my knife._

The two men traveled down the river in the German boat. They traveled for over half an hour until they came across a German outpost on the river; Tyler drove the boat to the shore and the two men crawled the top of a hill to get a better view.

"Do you think he is here?" Victor inquired.

"He has to be, they wouldn't be patrolling this area so heavily if he wasn't."

Tyler pulled out a pair of binoculars and started to scour the area. Victor loaded his Mosin Nagant and mounted a scope on the rifle.

"Are you any good with that?" Tyler inquired.

"Why do you think they picked me for this mission?" Victor responded

Tyler chuckled and continued to look for the target.

"1 o clock brown tent." Tyler said.

There was major activity behind the two men.

"Fuck we are blown. Take the shot Victor Ill hold them back." Tyler ordered.

Tyler took an axe out of his bag and drew his knife. And went into the Jungle to hold off the Germans.

_I steadied my aim, Hitler was confident, despite the gunfire. Behind me I could here many guns firing, but I had to stay focused my target was far… I could see Hitler's smug face before I fired, and I saw the bullet enter his right eye socket. I had no time to celebrate. I had to help Tyler fend of the Germans._

The Germans in the Camp were in disarray because of Hitler's death. When victor ran back to aid Tyler; by the time he arrived there were 20 Nazi soldiers scattered on the ground most had knife or axe wounds. Aulden was standing over Tyler.

"These are mighty fine guns you have there." He said.

Tyler was sitting against a rock he had at least 3 bullet wounds in his chest. Aulden stood over him pointing one of Jackie's 1911 colts at his head.

_I reacted as quickly as I could. I fired a round at that monster. Unfortunately I only hit him in the shoulder. And that coward ran. I went to see Tyler but…_

"Tyler I did it! Hitler is dead!" Victor said.

Tyler smiled and leaned against the rock.

"Come Mason we must get you out of here." Victor said.

Victor tried to pick Tyler up but he was stopped by Tyler.

"No… The Germans will be out in force looking for us… I'm not going too make it Victor." Tyler was coughing blood and bleeding from his wounds.

"Mason what about you woman! We must flee!" Victor pleaded.

Tyler shook his head.

"This is the end of the road for me buddy." He chuckled.

"Can you do me a Favor Victor?" Tyler asked.

"Anything Mason." Victor responded.

Tyler pulled out his bible and handed it to Victor.

"Her name is Lesse Barllie… She lives in Portland Oregon… Can you give this to her." Tyler inquired.

"I will not rest until it's done Mason… you have my word." Victor Assured.

Tyler took his dog tags off and handed it to Victor.

"Get going Victor." Tyler said.

_To this day I regret not carrying him to safety… but I made the promise I intended to keep. I fulfilled the wishes of a dying man. I remained a close friend to your family ever sense. I was there in America when you were born._

**Tai's Apartment 4am.**

After the Cold war ended I became a high ranking member of the Red mafia, and when I learned of your Capture in the Congo's I tried everything in my power to rescue you from that scum… but I was too late. I could not even kill that wretched slime." Victor continued.

"Victor… I need you to protect them… While I find and kill Aulden." Jackie said.

"I will lend you what ever help you need Jack… as long as you make sure that rat dies." Victor snarled.


	17. Chapter 17

**A special thanks to Lord Pata for writing this chapter check out some of his stories.**

**And a special thanks to ****KRicci93**** for inspiration. Check out some of his stories** **too**

**Chapter 17 **

**Tai's apartment 5:30 AM: 5 days until the full moon.**

It's been a few days since Yolei and TK's deaths. Everyone was still mourning them, but no one was taking it harder than Patamon. The little digimon was so depressed and sad. His partner was gone, and he blamed himself for it, and how not? After all he killed TK with his own hand; he used his own attack against a human. In top of that he let Gatomon to get abused sexually by Lilithmon and ChaosZenzatomon. He felt the worst digimon partner in both worlds. What the heck, he felt the worse digimon partner in the universe.  
Gatomon was no better and who blames her? Lilithmon and ChaosZenzatomon raped her. She did her best to not blame Grassmon. After all he got manipulated by Lilithmon but it still did hurt her. At the same time she was also worried about Patamon. After all it was a shock for him to learn he killed his own partner.

Gatomon decided to put her own personal pain aside for a moment and made her way to the bedroom Patamon was, but as she was about to reach for the door, it opened revealing a depressed Patamon standing there. Gatomon felt like crying. His usual happy mood was fully gone. That spark of hope he always had in his eyes was dead now. None of the two said a word, just looked at each other, both sharing a personal pain. Patamon finally took a step forward and gently pulled her into a hug with his wings. Gatomon finally broke down and hugged him as both just let silent tears run freely. They remained like that for a good while before Patamon finally broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry Gatomon... I failed you, I failed to everyone... I killed my own partner; I let you get raped and abused... Yolei got killed as well... I was so weak..." Patamon said surprising her. He was apologizing? If anything she would be the one apologizing for not being able to help, for have been so weak she let herself get raped, if she would have been stronger TK would be alive still. She hugged him closer as she shook her head no.  
"You shouldn't be apologizing Patamon. The fault was mine. I was so weak I let that bitch and ChaosZenzatomon to have their sick fun with me. If I would have been strong I would have beaten them before they even could get a chance to do anything," She said between tears. Patamon used his wings to caress her back refusing to put the blame on her.

"It was two on one Gatomon, you know Zenzatomon is too strong, Lilithmon took that advantage in her favor. I'm a digimon with holy digivolutions and yet I fell in Lilithmon temptation and she turned me into ShadowSeraphimon. I used my own attack against a human, my own partner. But I got my punishment. When I die, I will die forever since I no longer have a human partner," He said fully accepting his fate. Gatomon remembered the laws of the digiworld and knew Patamon was right and again she held onto him tightly.

"Please don't say that Patamon, we can to find a way to avoid that, for now we will keep you safe from any harm. I already lost Wizardmon, I don't want to lose you too," She told him while choking in tears.

Patamon felt touched by her words, they gave him that comfort he needed so much. Soon their eyes were locked on each other's. Blue on blue, both pairs of eyes wet with tears. It was a connection of two souls in pain wanting to comfort each other. Both soon leaned in and their lips locked on a deep kiss that soon became fierce and passionate. Paws caressed each other's bodies as they slowly pushed themselves in the bedroom.  
Gatomon kicked the door closed, Patamon still kissing her and caressing her, pinned her gently against the door and with his right wing he locked it. After a while of kissing, they broke the kiss to breathe but remained in their close embrace looking at each other. Patamon occasionally kissing her chin and lower lip while his paws caressed her gently making her purr and moan softly, Gatomon for a moment remembered the raping she went through and trembled a bit. Patamon noticed this and stopped his caresses to look at her.

"I'm sorry... We can stop if you want to. I know you're still sensitive and scared about what happened to you. I only will tell you that I'll never going to harm you in any way, the least I want is too cause more pain to someone I love so much, someone I've been in love with for as long I can remember" He said surprising her. He loved her; No one had ever told her such words before. She knew Veemon used to have a crush on her but it didn't went beyond a puppy love since it died rather quick, Patamon however had been in love for so long and never acted upon his feelings, he was happy with just being her best friend, her confident. It all got her to realize how special he is to her, how she couldn't see her life playing without him by her side. Gatomon felt tears on her eyes again, this time it were happiness ones and then she kissed Patamon deeply again, being it the only way she found to convey how she feels about him.

Patamon was waiting for her reply. He had just poured his heart to her telling her how he feels about her. He didn't had to wait much though since the next he felt was Gatomon's lips pressed on his own on a deep kiss. He soon started to return the kiss and when he felt her caressing him, he resumed his caresses gently, trying his best to not make her feel uncomfortable. Gatomon purred as she started to French kiss him, their tongues wrestling each other in a game of passion.  
Soon the lack of air became present again and they had to break the kiss to breathe but they didn't let go of each other, their hearts beating faster. Gatomon purred softly. This was music for Patamon's ears. Gatomon slowly leaned close to him and rested her forehead on his. She was still afraid of going further due to her bad experience but another side of her was telling her to go on. She didn't wanted to be afraid forever and she knew Patamon never would hurt her. Slowly she guided her tail to Patamon's crotch and started to caress it, this caused Patamon to get surprised. The little digimon let out a soft groan at the pleasuring feeling.

"G-Gatomon... W-What are you?" She put a paw on his lips silencing him.

"I need you Patamon... I want you to help me to forget the pain, make love to me; I want to forget that bad experience... Please Pata," She told him, a pleading look on her eyes. How Patamon could deny her anything and more denying her the chance to know a real intimate experience out of love? The only reply Gatomon got was a soft wing caressing between her legs making her gasp and moan at the soft touch. Both continued caressing each other's crotches, tail and wing doing their magic as they melted into a hungry kiss. They hurriedly moved to the bed getting on it never breaking their kiss, never breaking their caresses.

Patamon then started to kiss and suckle on her neck and collarbone, Gatomon in exchange wrapped her tail around his emerging erection and started to stroke it making him moan as his wing continued caressing her now wet pussy. Gatomon arched her head and moaned, loving the feeling, loving his gentle touch.

Patamon lowered himself to her chest and started to kiss and lick her nipples. This caused Gatomon to arch her back and moan loud. Patamon's paws caressed her sides hungrily and yet erotically, he slipped his wings between her wet cunt lips wing humping her getting her to moan and purr nonstop, both forgetting all of their pain for that moment, all of their thoughts got reduced to just them, everything else was unimportant.

Gatomon felt Patamon's wing leaving her vagina, but she didn't had much time to say anything other than moan loudly in pleasure as she felt Patamon's tongue slowly licking her outer labia, it was anything like how Lilithmon licked her, this felt so different, so good, she couldn't believe how different it felt. Her tail stroked Patamon's manhood faster almost breaking his focus due to the pleasure but he continued licking and suckling her clit getting more moans from the white furred feline who could feel her orgasm building up. Patamon then wrapped his mouth around her ** and using his suction power he has for the boom bubble, he sucked deep on her ** creating a vacuum effect. Gatomon's eyes got wide open as she arched her back and let out a loud moan that echoed through the whole room as a powerful orgasm hit her hard making her body spasm hard in pleasure.  
"Oh... My God!" She barely managed to say as her orgasm continued, Patamon drank her sweet juices, her tail letting go of his member as she couldn't focus more on the stroking. Patamon let go of her cunt and looked at her. She was panting hard with a deep blush on her face. She looked at him and managed to smile softly as she panted trying to recover her normal breathing.

"Are you okay Gato?" He asked her wanting to make sure he didn't go overboard on his treatment. Gatomon looked at him and without warning she rolled and got him under her. On that position he had a nice view of her nice body and petite breasts. He was about to caress her breasts but Gatomon stopped him by pushing his paws and wings aside.  
"Ah, ah, ah. Be a good boy and relax, you had your fun now is my turn," She said and with that she went to his twitching member and started to lick it slowly. Patamon groaned in pleasure loving the feeling of her smooth tongue running up and down his dick. Gatomon however was also doing that to get rid of that awful experience when ChaosZenzatomon forced her to suck him. She didn't have anything against Grassmon, he was controlled after all, but she wanted to forget that awful experience. She slowly took Patamon's member in her mouth and started to suck and lick it softly, Patamon's moans being her reward. Each licking and suckling bringing him closer to the edge, Gatomon's moans became more intense as her licks and sucks became deep and hungry, Patamon moaned loud as his member twitched more as he tried to hold it but that only prompted Gatomon to be more intense on her sucking. Finally Patamon couldn't hold it any longer and with a loud moan he hit his orgasm hard filling Gatomon's mouth with a big load of his sperm.

Gatomon feeling Patamon's sperm filling her mouth, she swallowed it all, she wanted wash away that bad taste of the raping, she continued suckling on his member for a bit before letting it go and looked at a panting Patamon while she licked her lips and slowly crawled on top of him while taking off her gloves throwing them aside. Patamon could feel her soft body pressed against his body, he gently wrapped his wings around her and kissed her deeply while moving his wings up and down her back. Gatomon shivered and moaned loud and rubbed her crotch against his semi limp member getting it hard again, showing him how badly she wanted him. Patamon moved his hips causing his member to caress her wet clit making her moan in anticipation.  
Gatomon readjusted her position and lowered herself on his rod moaning loud. Patamon moaned loud at the feeling but it all went null when she started to move up and down, his manhood going in and out of her, moans filling the room, both digimon calling each other's names, both finally connected in body and soul.

Patamon suddenly rolled getting her under him and started to thrust in and out of her deep and fast, Gatomon wrapped her legs around him as she caressed Patamon's back scratching it as she felt Patamon rocking her with each trust. Gatomon screamed in pleasure as a full force ** hit her hard, Patamon massaged her petite breasts while continuing trusting, he could feel his own climax getting near. Soon it was too much for Patamon to handle as his climax caught up with him and with a final thrust he hit his own powerful orgasm releasing his essence deep inside her, this was enough to send Gatomon into another powerful orgasm, her eye pupils became little dots as the pleasure washed over her in full force. Her small claws on her gloveless paws scratched him again and dug on his skin but Patamon was so overwhelmed with the pleasure of his own orgasm, he didn't even felt the pain, he just kissed her fiercely as they enjoyed that orgasmic bliss.

A few minutes later, Gatomon and Patamon were cuddled on each other. Patamon kissed her forehead softly as he held her close, Gatomon was purring softly just relaxing now and enjoying the afterglow. Patamon suddenly winced, finally registering the pain of Gatomon's scratches on his back. Gatomon knowing why he did winced blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about the scratches Pata," She told him but Patamon just smiled and kissed her.

"Don't worry Gato, I'll leave, luckily you took off your gloves first or else it would be worse," He said with a grin making her giggle.

"Yeah, then again it was your fault for being so savage when making love," She said with a grin while winking at him. Patamon just chuckled.

"At least now you won't feel bad about your scars on your paws Gatomon," he said while taking Gatomon's paws on his and kissed them softly. Before she could say anything he continued.

"He was a fool Gatomon. Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I ever saw. But you're free now, and that's all what it matters," He finished giving Gatomon a reassuring smile. Gatomon smiled and kissed him deep.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better Patamon, I'm glad to see the old Patamon returning,"

"It was all thanks to you Gato. You came here when I needed it the most. I was already starting to have thoughts about killing myself out of a feeling of being useless," he admitted surprising Gatomon.

"Don't you dare to ever think about killing yourself ever again Patamon! That never is the solution. I know it perfectly because I had those thoughts after Wizardmon died but never acted upon them because it won't fix anything," She scolded him not too harsh but enough for him to get the point.

"Don't worry, thanks to you those thoughts are long gone," he smiled at her as he then remembered something.

"Only thing that pains me now is that I missed the pancakes, aww man!" he said faking to pout.

"Don't worry, thanks to you those thoughts are long gone," he smiled at her as she then yawned. The exhaustion of the lovemaking taking its toll on her, Patamon also yawned.

"Guess so but for now a little nap is in order," he said and with that soon he and Gatomon fell asleep never letting go of each other. Patamon felt better now. He wasn't alone, he had his friends but mostly he had Gatomon, he decided to not let TK's death to be in vain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Digimon fans. The story continues only 5 more days until Misquiztli unleashes his master plan. What will it be! Dun dun dunnnnn enjoy. Keep the reviews coming to I can make em better.**

**Chapter 18**

**Tai's home: 5:30 AM 5 days until the full moon**

Jackie and Victor were sitting a table eating a can of spam.

Victor leaned over the table and said.

"Here is my plan Jackie… I know a place here in the city. It's an old warehouse easily defendable and it's remote surrounded by rubble from the storm and it's out of site. We transport them individually in separate cars and we will add decoy cars to help throw him off."

"Why separate cars?" Jackie inquired.

"Because I'm pretty sure Aulden knows everything about your friends… He is going to wait for us to make a move… This way even if he manages to kill one of your friends he won't get them all." Victor replied.

"You're expecting casualties?" Jackie asked

"As sick as he is Aulden is smart. We have to maximize our chances of success and minimize the damage in the event of an attack once we get them to the warehouse we will have them well protected… And then you can start to hunt that worm down." Victor explained.

"You didn't answer my question Victor." Jackie pointed out.

Victor sighed and looked up at Jackie.

"Yes… I am expecting casualties." Victor said.

"I don't like this Victor." Jackie replied.

"Jackie… you need to think of them as numbers. If you try to save everyone… you will end up losing everyone. This is a cold fact I learned all to well in Europe." Victor tried to explain.

"That may be Victor… But one of those numbers happens to be carrying my child." Jackie replied.

Victor sighs and looks down at the table.

"I know the feeling… and I understand, but this is our best option… We cannot transport them in a group… all it would take is a road bomb or a rocket launcher and all is lost." Victor looked up at Jackie again.

"What do you want to do Jack?" Victor inquired.

Jackie let out a deep sigh. He took a long time to carefully consider all his options trying to find a way to prevent harm to everyone.

"Let's go with your plan." Jackie finally said.

**Central America: 5 days before the full moon 7:30 AM**

Miquiztli was standing at the bottom of the Mayan temple and Aulden was right next to him. The top f the Temple emitted a blueish glow.

"Looks like your plan went off perfectly." Aulden observed.

"Humans are predictable creatures." Miquiztli responded.

Aulden sighed and said. "The situation regarding the Digidestines has become very complicated."

"Elaborate." Miquiztli ordered.

"Jackie boy, Called an old enemy. His name is Victor Resnov, he is a high ranking member of the Red Mafia and he has brought a lot of fire power… I can't get close enough to them anymore." Aulden explained

"It's a simple problem with a simple solution." Miquiztli said.

"I will provide you with soldiers, and you will take care of them." He ordered.

Aulden nodded and walked away.

**Meanwhile Tai's home**

Everyone was eating breakfast as Victor came into the room with two armed guards next to him. Aleksei was directly behind Victor.

"Ok this is what's going to happen." Victor said.

"Each of you will be assigned two guards… You will be transported to a secure location. You will do what your bodyguards tell you to do at all times. If they say drop, you drop to the ground, if they say stop you stop, if they say run, then you run like your life depends on it because it will. Finally you will all be transported at the same time but separately, and you may not use your cell phones. In fact leave them here." He continued.

"Wait why do we have to give up our cell phones?" Tai inquired.

"Because Aulden use them to find you." Aleksei Responded, like Victor Aleksei spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Will we be safe?" Sora questioned.

"Yes you will." One of the guards said.

"What about Davis?" Ken inquired.

"We have already made arrangements to transport him to the location." Victor replied.

"When will we be leaving?" Willis inquired.

"You have 15 minutes." Victor said.

They all scrambled to collect their digimon and their belongings, Aleksei collected all their phones and threw them into the sink and turned the water on completely submerging the phones. 8 black cars were outside all perfectly identical with tinted windows. Plus one black dodge Charger. Jackie smiled at the Charger and whistled.

"Hot damn." He said.

"Beautiful isn't it… Americans defiantly know how to make a good car." Victor said as he handed Jackie the keys.

"Go find that rat… leave their protection to me." He continued.

Kari walked up and hugged Jackie.

"Jackie I want to go with you." She said.

"Kari you can't come with me, not this time." Jackie said.

Kari began to sob she was obviously scared and Jackie hugged her trying his best to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kari, Victor will keep you safe." Jackie assured.

"I'm not worried about myself Jackie… I'm worried about you." Kari sob

Jackie smiled and said.

"Kari you don't need to worry I'll be fine… I'll meet you at the spot before tomorrow."

Kari looked up at Jackie smiling with a tear rolling down her cheek. Jackie gently wiped the tear away.

"Promise?" She said.

Jackie smiled and kissed her passionately.

Victor sighed he was obviously annoyed.

"Not to break up this teary moment but we need to leave now." Victor insisted.

Jackie broke away from the kiss and told Kari to go. Hesitantly she obeyed and got into one of the black cars with Aleksei, and the other boarded a different and they all left in different directions. Kari was still upset although Jackie said he would come back, he didn't promise.

Jackie got into this black dodge charger and turned it on. He felt the engine roar as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"I like this car." He chuckled. He drives fast down the road.

Sora's transportation was going through ruins down town. Sora was frighten she held onto Biyomon tightly and prayed she would arrive safely. One of the bodyguards peers out the window, and he sees a man about one hundred yards away from the car carrying a RPG-7.

The bodyguard shouts in Russian as the other man fires the rocket propelled grenade at the car. The driver did his best to avoid the rocket, but it still landed a direct hit, killing everyone in the vehicle. Sora and Biyomon were dead.

Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, and Grassmon were traveling the back roads to the warehouse. They passed a carwash when a bomb went off under their vehicle sending it flying into the carwash. The car capsized but everyone was alive. All the water jets turned on and the brushes began to spin. In moments they were being attacked with automatic gunfire, by the sound of it the enemy had M60 machine guns. The bullets tore through the vehicle. Aleksei dragged Kari to cover. The two body guards picked up AK47's and returned fire. One of the body guards takes a bullet to the face nearly severing his head and falls down as he hits the ground the small flap of skin that was keeping his head intact ripped causing the top of his skull to roll away from his body. One of the attackers slowly made his way around the car wash trying to flank their position, but Aleksei hid behind a corner, as the attacker turned the corner Aleksei punched him in the noise momentarily disorientating him. He then quickly wrapped his massive arms around the man's neck and snapped his neck with a swift twisting motion. Aleksei did not notice that another attacker was right behind the other one. That attacker sprayed bullets into Aleksei's body. He fell backward against the concrete carwash wall the attacker then sprayed more bullets at the other body guard killing him instantly. The attacker slowly approached Kari he aimed his M60 at Kari. Kari held onto Patamon and Gatomon tightly waiting for the end to come.

"Green Needle." Grassmon fired blades of grass at the assailant.

"Boom bubble," Patamon fired a bubbled at the attacker.

"Lightning claw." Gatomon slashed the assailant's eyes causing blindness. Aleksei took advantage of the distraction and leaped up and threw the attacker at the wall and ripped the gun away from him. He gripped the attackers face and bashed his head against one of the water jets. The water jet nozzle pierced the back of the attacker's skull, but it didn't kill him. Aleksei held his head there; as the pressure builds up in the attackers head it begins to expand until his head explodes. Water, Blood, brain matter and skull fragments litter the wall the floor and Aleksei. There was one more gunman, he moved in to finish off Aleksei, but a one armed man covered in bandages came out of a computer in the carwash office. The man threw a rock at the attacker giving Aleksei enough time to pick up one of the M60s and riddled the gunman with bullets killing the attacker. The man had blonde hair and a blue eye, half of his face was wrapped in bandages his entire torso was also covered with bandages. Patamon's nose twitches and he whispers.

"TK?"

Aleksei leaped up and grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

Patamon leaped into the air.

"STOP ITS TK!" Patamon pleaded.

Aleksei continued to choke TK until more bullets came crashing against the concrete wall. Aleksei threw himself on Kari protecting her from the bullets. TK looked outside and saw a black Charger run the assailants over killing them instantly. Jackie growled.

"Mother Fucker ruined my paint job."

He opened his car door and looked over at the carwash.

"Kari!" He shouted.

Aleksei slowly stood up, and walked outside waving to Jackie.

"Get into the car quickly." Jackie said. Jackie ran over to help Aleksei. Kari, Tk Patamon Gatomon, and Grassmon ran for the car as Jackie helped Aleksei over to the car. Aleksei could barely fit into the car but they all managed to squeeze into the car.

Jackie took a .44 magnum revolver and pointed it at TK's head.

"Wait Jackie its TK!" Patamon said.

"How did he survive…? That blast should have killed him." Jackie stated

"He will explain later we really need to get out of here before more bad guys show up." Grassmon shouted.

Jackie glared at TK for a moment he turned back around and turned the key in the ignition.

Aleksei was still bleeding and Jackie was pushing his car to the limits to get to the warehouse as fast as possible. Jackie instructed TK and Kari to keep pressure on Aleksei's wounds so he doesn't bleed out.

**Old warehouse: industrial district. 30 minutes later.**

Jackie skidded across the parking lot 4 men where there to meet them. They took Alekei inside to give him treatment. Kari stepped out of the car she ran over to TK and hugged him tightly Patamon couldn't help but get into that hug. TK winced in pain.

"Easy I'm still in pain." TK chuckled.

Patamon looked up at TK; his eyes were shrink wrapped in tears.

"I'm soo sorry TK." He cried.

Kari stepped back wiping tears away from her eyes.

Patamon cried into TK's chest as Jackie walked over with Grassmon.

"How did you survive?" Grassmon inquired.

"After Shadowseraphimon attacked I was knocked off the Temple. I fell into the woods and blacked out. I woke up a day later in a hut were some of the locals were taking care of me." TK responded.

Jackie chuckled

"Its good to have you back." Jackie said despite his cheery mood Jackie was still very suspicious.

Jackie pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Kari frowned and walked over to Jackie. She snatched the cigarette out of Jackie's mouth and threw it on the ground.

"Jackie you promised me you would quit." Kari frowned.

Kari held out her hand.

"Gimmie." She said.

Jackie sighed and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

Kari gave him a dirty look. Jackie frowned and gave her his other pack from his jacket pocket.

Kari smiled and hugged Jackie.

Victor came outside to meet Jackie.

"Is everyone ok?" Jackie inquired.

Victor shook his head.

"Sora's car never made it. She is presumed dead."

"But we managed to get everyoneelse here with no complications." Victor assured.

**HAHAHAHAHA I TRICKED YOU ALL INTO THINKING TK'S DEAD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA** **Tk is disfigured but he isn't dead….yet… maybe he is next to die? Maybe it's Kari. Who knows? Find out in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It has come to my attention that I have skipped out on the gore… im am going to fix that with this chapter wootness.**

**Chapter 19**

**Old warehouse: 10:30 PM: 4 days left until the full moon.**

It was eerily quite through out the warehouse metal pipes were completely rusted, water seeped trough the ceiling much of the concrete floor had massive cracks in it. The only thing that broke the silence was drops of water from an old pipe hitting a puddle below it the sound echoed through out the building. Everyone except a few guards and Victor was sound asleep. Jackie was sleeping with Kari gently holding her while she slept. He woke up and slowly pulled away from Kari he picked up his sword then walked towards Victor; he was sitting down next to a wood stove with an AK47 in his lap. Jackie sat down next to Victor and spoke very softly.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with guns Victor?"

"Bah… I may be 93 years old but I can still take it to the enemy." Victor snapped quietly.

Victor placed a block of wood into the stove. They both stared at the flames for a moment. Kari slowly woke up, but she didn't move… she just laid there listening.

"What did your boy's find?" Jackie inquired.

"Few miles from here, is a school. I have good information that Aulden is using that area as a rally point… Tomorrow morning they will throw everything they have at us." Victor responded.

"How bad?" Jackie questioned.

"M60's, RPGs, Assault rifles, grenades you name it they have it." Victor replied.

Jackie sighed "Then there is only one thing to do. If I'm not back by sunrise get them out." Jackie stood up clenching his sword.

"Are you sure Jack? There must be over 100 men there, Let me send some men with you." Victor pleaded.

Jackie gently shook his head.

"You need all the men you can get…"

Victor sighed and scratched his forehead.

"You know you won't come back from this Jack… No one is that good." Victor warned.

Jackie smiled and chuckled.

"I am that good. Give me the address."

Victor hesitantly held out a piece of paper.

Jackie reached and grabbed the piece of paper but Victor held onto it. Victor looked up at Jackie and looked him dead in the eye.

"I pray for Kari and your unborn child that you are that good Jack." He said. He then released the piece of paper.

Kari curled up lightly sobbing.

Jackie walked towards the exit before leaving he looked back at Kari.

He walked to his damaged black Charger and drove off to his destination.

Every second seemed like year as Jackie traveled to the school. He couldn't help but think about Kari and his unborn child. He was feeling emotions that he had never experienced before. He pulled out a carton of cigarettes out of the glove compartment he stared at it for a moment. Remembering the promise he mad to Kari.

"_Smoking is not good for you and it's really bad for the baby." Kari said._

"_Man giving up smoking is torture…" Jackie sighed._

"_You have to promise me you'll quit." Kari demanded._

_Jackie chuckled and said "Ok Kari I Promise for the baby I will quit smoking."_

He then put them back in the glove compartment He tried his hardest to pull himself together and stay focused for the job ahead of him.

**11:05 PM**

Under the cover of darkness Jackie approached the school. The moon light was beaming down. It was a standard 3 story building made of bricks. There was a gaping hole in the roof on the west from some debris that was thrown at the building during the storm. The building still had some power in it. There were a few lights on. In the front of the building there were dozens of armor plated hummers.

Jackie crawled towards the building looking for a fuse box. Jackie reached the building he pressed his back against the brick building and slowly made his was to the back of the school. He was unable to find a fuse box. He came to a window he peeked inside and saw five men checking the weapons. He slipped passed the window without being detected. He came across a room with no one in it and he slipped in. Jackie drew a K-bar from his jacket as he did his eyes turned a bloody red he was ready for the slaughter. Three guards in full tactical gear walked down the hallway passing the room Jackie was in. Jackie grabbed the guard that was in the back of the trio. It was so quite the other two guards did not realize what happened. Jackie drove the knife into the guard's neck he then pushed the knife forwards to sever the guards jugular and his windpipe to make sure he couldn't scream. He pulled the body into the dark corner of the room and went after the other two guards. He drew his sword and rushed them as they turned around Jackie drove his k-bar through one of the guard's skull and his swords threw the other's throat. One guard died instantly the other took a few seconds as the blood from his neck wounds seeped into his throat and died from drowning in his own blood. Jackie dragged the two men into the closest room and hid the bodies. In that room he found some C4 explosives with remote detonators. He took a small amount of explosives and created a simple bomb and took it with him. He traveled through the halls trending softly. Jackie came to the end of the hallway he slowly turned the corner. There was a utility closet guarded by two armed men. Jackie threw his Zippo on the ground to get their attention.

"What was that?" The man said.

"I don't know go check it out." The other guard ordered.

Hesitantly the guard walked over to investigate. When the man came within 2 feet of the corner Jackie threw his K-bar at the man next to the utility closet then quickly swung his sword cutting the guards head in half. He picked up his Zippo and went into the utility room. Before he entered he pulled the K-bar out of the guards head. He found the fuse box and placed his bomb on the box and armed it. He quickly searched the objects in the room but, it was only a mop and a few cleansers and tools nothing that could help him.

He turned left and went all the way down the hall he came to the cafeteria he peeked through the window and saw about 70 men all in tactical gear and most of them were checking their weapons and filling magazines with customized rounds. Jackie pulled the remote out of his pocket and pushed the button setting off the bomb in the utility closet. All the lights in the building switched off. It was pitch black except for the moon light beaming through the windows, but still most of the room was pitch black. Jackie's footsteps echoed through the room it was quickly followed by squelching noises as his sword hacks limbs from their owners. The sound was rapid it sounded like a thousand blades were hacking through dozens of people. In a panic the soldiers picked up their rifles and fired blindly in all directions. The skirmish lasted for three minutes. One of the soldiers picked up a flash light. His hands were trembling and he could not keep the flash light steady. Everywhere he shined the light he saw the carnage Jackie left in his wake. The floor was covered in blood, Body parts and organs littered everything in that room.

It was deadly silent only thing that could be heard were blood drops hitting the blood pool below.

"Hey! Y-" an unknown voice pierced the silence. The soldier panicked and fired his weapon before the other person could finish striking him in heart killing him instantly. The Soldier was shaking vigorously until finally a sword pierced his body right in the center. With one quick swift movement the soldier was cut in half from his chest to his skull. Jackie was hit several times in the chest and he was covered in blood from head to toe. His cloths were torn up from all the bullets that struck him. To keep him going and to block out the pain Jackie took a bottle containing Meth and took a few pills. He waited for the effects to kick in then he picked up a loaded assault rifle and a few grenades and headed back into the hallway. Jackie pulled a pin out of one grenade and held onto the dead man switch as he raced down the hall. He came across a dozen soldiers in a hallway he threw the grenade down the hall and took cover. The grenade exploded killed most of the soldiers they all opened fired at the wall Jackie was taking cover behind. The bullets tore through the dry wall. Jackie lay down on his stomach and the bullets flew right over him. He exposed himself and fired his rifle killing a few more of them. At this point there were only 2 guards left. Jackie fired at the wall killing the soldier on the other side. When the other soldier peeked around the corner Jackie put a round right through his head. Jackie stood up and walked down the hall checking all his corners. He climbed the staircase strait to the third floor. He didn't see a single person until he arrived at the principles office a man was standing next to the window he had a purple Mohawk and a black vest with a belt wrapped around his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Jackie he wore Aviator's sunglasses and he had four thermal grenades strapped to his belt. He had a dragon tattoo covering his entire left arm and he had a customized automatic crossbow on his hip plus a dagger on is right forearm.

"It's been a while Butcher." The man said.

"I thought I killed you the day I went rogue." Jackie replied.

"Venom always finds a way." He chuckled

"You speaking in the third person always irritated me." Jackie scoffed.

"You don't have to worry about that for long. By the looks of it you took meth to keep your system going otherwise you would be dead. You only take meth when you are certain you are going to die." Venom observed.

Jackie raised his sword and Venom grabbed his crossbow.

"Then I don't have a moment to lose." Jackie said.

There was a long pause both men stood perfectly still. Venom quickly raised his crossbow and began firing arrows at Jackie. Jackie cut one arrow out of the air and leaped to get behind the principles desk, but one arrow still pierced his shoulder. As Venom ran out of ammo Jackie leaped and swung his sword at Venom, in a last ditch effort to save himself he tried to stop Jackie's attack with his crossbow as a result the crossbow was sliced in half. While Jackie was in the air Venom did a sweeping kick causing Jackie to flip and land on his head. Jackie suddenly was over taken by vertigo he was having trouble with eye coordination.

"Sweet aint it… It's my latest compound. Vertigo sits in first, and then Paralysis and then cardiac arrest." Venom explained.

Jackie lunged at Venom attempting to drive his sword threw his skull, but sense his coordination was weakened and he missed. Venom grabbed him by the collar swung around and threw him out the window. As he broke through the window everything seemed to slow down. Venom and Jackie made eye contact as he was flying out the window. Jackie held his hand up revealing four rings around his fingers. Venom knew immediately what had happened. Jackie smiled and curled all but his middle finger and flipped Venom the bird before he fell out of sight. Venom looked down to confirm his fears, somehow Jackie manage to pull the pins off his thermal grenades. He struggled to take the belt off but it was too late and he was engulfed in flames. As Jackie fell he could see the massive explosion take place. He could feel the flames as he fell on top of one of the hummers. Jackie lay their bleeding still gripping his sword. He sees three armed men approach the vehicle. Suddenly they were mowed down by AK47 fire. Victor came and pulled Jackie off the roof.

"You will be ok Jackie come on." Victor said.

He shouted at his men in Russian they placed him in the car and drove at high speeds back to the warehouse.

Victor's men stayed behind.

"I told you to stay Victor." Jackie's voice was raspy and barely coherent.

"Bah… And suffer the wrath of a women scorn? I learned long time ago not to piss off pregnant women."

"How did she even know I was gone?" Jackie inquired.

"She was awake when we had our conversation." Victor chuckled.

Jackie couldn't help but to chuckle.

At this point the poison has completely paralyzed Jackie. Victor was driving as fast as he possibly could.

**12:03 AM 3 days until the full moon.**

Victor shouted in Russian and a few men came rushing out to help Jackie. They brought Jackie inside and set him on the ground doing what they can to help him, but his wounds are too extensive. When Kari saw Jackie in that state she broke down and cried. Everyone was horrified to see Jackie in this condition.

Victor examined Jackie sighed.

"There is nothing we can do for him… his injuries are too extensive… He probably has another 3 minutes before he dies." He explains.

Kari ran over to Jackie and held his head in her arms crying spreading blood on her body. She could not accept this reality.

Ken had an idea he remembered what Aulden did to him in the Digital word.

"Wait what if we take him to the Digital world Aulden came back after being cut in half with his Nano-machines. They can save Jackie too." Ken suggested.

Izzy immediately pulled out his laptop and opened a portal.

"Hurry get him in." Izzy ordered. Ken and Matt carried Jackie through the portal.

**Digital world Forest region.**

Jackie was laying on the ground still. It was unknown if he was dead or still alive. TK was trying to comfort Kari, as Jackie laid very still.

"Come on buddy you got to pull through for me." Grassmon sobbed.

Grassmon leaped on Jackie's face.

"Come on man WAKE UP!" Grassmon shouted.

Jackie tried to say something but Grassmon was muffling his words. Grassmon hopped off of Jackie's face.

"YOU'RE OK!" Grassmon shouted.

Kari smiled and lifted Jackie's head up and hugged him.

"Don't do something this stupid again." Kari ordered.

Jackie chuckled softly and then passed out. He was exhausted.

"We should keep him here in the Digital World for a while to let him recover."

Ken advised.

A tear ran down Kari's cheek. "Yea."

**Go Jackie only three more days until the full moon baby… the count down begins.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this took so long I got caught up in RL crap but anyway **

**Chapter 20**

**Old warehouse district: 35 hours before the full moon.**

Everyone's spirits were low. They have been hiding in a run down warehouse for two whole days in fear. Izzy worked constantly trying to find answers. Everyone felt worthless and weak. Jackie nearly died protecting them and Izzy still has no answers.

All they could do was mourn the loss of their fallen comrades. Izzy was typing on his small laptop. He was looking up Mayan prophecies, and going through all the information that everyone has gathered trying to put the pieces together. His eyes were bloodshot and he was wobbling back and forth ready to pass out, he has been working for days without rest.

Mimi walked over to Izzy trying to comfort him.

"Izzy you need to rest." Mimi pleaded

Izzy shook his head.

"I can't Mimi… I need to figure this out." Izzy replied.

"Izzy, darling please… just get a few hours worth of sleep." Mimi continued to plead.

"I can't Mimi… People are dying I have to figure this out." Izzy said.

Mimi was growing frustrated and scolded Izzy.

"Ok, take break and get some sleep, or I'll have Aleksei knock you out and force you to sleep."

Izzy looked behind him and saw Aleksei. Aleksei was playing with a cell phone, but for some reason it was aggravating him. He finally snapped and crushed the cell pone with one hand; he growled and slammed the phone onto the ground swearing in Russian.

A grim look covers Izzy's face.

"Ok… Ill go sleep for a few hours…" He winced.

Mimi Smiled and took Izzy's hand.

"Come on." she cheerfully said.

Jackie was sitting with Victor on a piece of concrete. Victor was enjoying a cigarette while Jackie watched.

"American cigarettes are my favorite." Victor stated.

Jackie sighed and said.

"Why did I have to quit."

Victor began to laugh hysterically

"Because you finally met someone who can control you." Victor laughed.

Jackie snarled.

"Any new information?" Jackie grunted.

Victor finished his cigarette and said.

"Only that their going to be attacking soon; I don't know how many or when, but I do know Aulden will be leading the attack." Victor replied.

"We need to get them out of here… and we will be decoys." He continued.

"Do we know where he is hiding out before the attack?" Jackie inquired.

Victor shook his head and said. "No… but when this attack takes place he will reveal himself I'm sure. So once we relocate them we will wait here let them attack and then finish all of them." Victor chuckled.

"No doubt they have eyes on this place, but we can go through the Digital World to avoid detection." Jackie pointed out.

"Bah… I remember time when there was no computer digital garbage." Victor grumbled.

Jackie chuckled and nodded.

"Yea… Thing's were simpler back then." Jackie said.

"Do we have another location?" Jackie inquired.

"Yes, and computer is set up there and everything." Victor responded.

"Also I had my men rig this entire place with explosives. If we are overrun we can at least take them all with us." He continued.

"Ok… let's get the ball rolling." Jackie said as he stood up and approached a pillar in the middle of the room.

"Everyone listen up." Jackie said. His voice echoed through out the warehouse. Everyone ceased their activities and turned to Jackie.

"This place is no longer secure. The plan is we are going to escape through the Digital World. I, Victor and his men are going to stay behind and fight them here." Jackie explained.

"Wait why aren't you coming with us?" Kari inquired. Kari was sitting down on a rundown sofa it was torn and stained and creaked every time someone moved. Gatomon was sitting in her lap.

"Because, it's a high probability Aulden is going to lead the attack. Once he shows himself I can end these death squads." Jackie replied.

"So are we just going to stay in the Digital world?" Willis inquired.

"No… You are going to be relocated to another building where you will stay until Aulden has been dealt with. So pack your things you're leaving in one hour." Jackie instructed. Mimi glared at Jackie, She had just gotten Izzy to fall asleep in her lap and now she has to wake him again, but she decided not to she looked over at Palemon and Tentamon and asked them to gather all of Izzy's and Mimi's things.

Gatomon looked up at Kari and smiled.

"Don't worry Kari; Jackie survives everything." Gatomon said.

Kari smiled and hugged Gatomon.

Grassmon leaped over and landed on Kari's head.

"Yea! You see my boy is invincible just like me." Grassmon gloated.

Kari couldn't help but giggle.

Grassmon hopped down and went to bother Patamon who was over by the wood stove.

Mimi allowed Izzy to sleep while everyone was organizing she hummed a soft tune while stroking Izzy's hair.

Jackie approached Kari. As he sat down next to her the sofa springs shrieked under his weight.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jackie inquired.

Kari rested her head on Jackie's shoulder.

"I don't know…" She replied.

Jackie wrapped his muscular arms around Kari. She positioned herself so her head is resting on his peck.

Kari scratches Gatomon behind the ears smiling as she purrs.

"How are you feeling?" Jackie inquired.

"Considering the circumstances I'm getting by." Kari replied.

"Have you spoken to TK?" Jackie inquired.

"Yea…He isn't doing so well... Ever sense he lost his arm he has become a completely different person." Kari responded.

"Trauma will do that to a person… It will take some time for him to heal."

"I think he is mad at you." Kari pointed out.

"Why? Because my Arch-enemy killed a lot of his friends, brainwashed his best friend and made him blow his arm off and tried to destroy the world?" Jackie wittily said

"No I told him." Kari replied.

Jackie knew what Kari was talking about. It was obvious to him she told TK that she was pregnant.

"Ahh…I think everyone is pissed at me for that." Jackie jokingly said.

"Not funny." Kari says as she softly chuckles.

Kari looked up at Jackie with her big brown eyes she puckered her lips as Jackie leaned down and kissed her.

TK was a crossed the room watching them. He was full of jealousy and anger. He sighed and turned his attention to Patamon who flew over to him and beg to rant about Kari's pancakes and how they would have a big feast once they defeated Aulden.

Jackie pulled away from Kari and smiled; she smiled as well and giggled.

"What's the deal with Mimi and Izzy?" Jackie inquired.

"Well… Sense Matt cheated on Mimi she left him… I don't know if they are back together yet though." Kari responded.

"I see." Jackie said.

Jackie continued to scan the room as Kari rested. He closely observed everyone including Victor's men. Kari continued to rest her head on Jackie for a few more minutes until Jackie said.

"Kari you should get ready to head out."

"No... Just a few more minutes." She whined.

"I'm sorry Kari… I have to help Victor prepare." Jackie said.

Kari groaned and sat up right.

Jackie stood up and walks over to Victor. Victor was ordering is men to positions around the warehouse.

"Jackie!" Kari said.

Jackie slowly turned and faced Kari.

"Please be carful." She continued.

Jackie smiled and nodded.

Grassmon Digivovled into Zenzatomon, Mimi woke Izzy and then everyone huddled around Izzy's laptop. Jackie handed Izzy a piece of paper.

"Those coordinates should take you to the safe house." Jackie instructed.

Izzy nodded and opened a portal to the digital world. Matt and Tai picked up Davis and carried him through the portal. One by one the rest of them entered the portal except for Kari. Before she went through she hugged Jackie and gave I'm one last kiss before going through the portal with Gatomon.

"Are you ready for War? Jack Mason." Victor inquired.

Jackie walked over and picked up his sword and clenched it in his hands. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He opened is eyes and his irises were a bloody red, he cornea's were black as coal and his face was emotionless and cold.

"Always ready."

**Only two more chapters left last two are going to be jamming packed full of VIOLENCE! YAAAAAAA death mayhem and destruction. What kinds of sick demented ways will Jackie kill his prey? AND WHO WILL BE NEXT TO DIE! Will Aulden win and defeat the Digi destines! Are they doomed to die a horrible PAINFUL death find out next time dudes. And I am the kind of person who like to write about bad guys winning so don't think its all going to turn around at the last second. IT could but even I don't know yet I still haven't decided if I want a dark ending or an ending with some happiness.**


	21. Chapter 21

**VIOLENCE! The story is coming to the end will they survive. Maybe ^.-**

**Chapter 21**

**Old warehouse 6 hours until the full moon.**

Everyone was on edge the area surrounding the warehouse was deadly silent. It was the calm before the storm. The wait was enough to drive a battle harden warrior mad. The sun was setting over the horizon. It wasn't bright it was a mild red glow as the sun sets. Victor's men were stacking heavy metal crates high in three rows on the ground floor Jackie was sitting against a wall near a window on the second floor of the warehouse with an AK47 in his lap. His eyes were closed and he slowly and deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled waiting patiently for the war to come. Victor approached Jackie with a fox fur bag in his hand. He sat down next to Jackie and pulled a bottle of Vodka out of the bag.

"Final show down with the Reich." Victor stated.

Jackie slowly opened his eyes revealing his bloody red irises and black corneas.

"Is that how you see this?" Jackie inquired.

"Yes…" He said as he opened his bottle.

"It's also a perfect opportunity to repay a debt to an old friend." He continued.

Victor took a swig of his home made Vodka.

"Incoming!" One of the guards shouted.

A massive explosion tore through the wall creating a gaping hole. It was quickly followed by rapid machine gun fire from the ground below about two hundred yards away from the building. Victor's men promptly returned fire trying to hold back the invaders.

Jackie peeked out the window and saw dozens of men firing heavy machine guns and RPG's at the building. Every few seconds another rocket hits the building causing dust and shrapnel to fly everywhere. The bullets tore through the bright walls ripping holes all over.

"They are not fucking around this time Mason." Victor laughed.

Jackie turned to Victor and chuckled.

Victor attempted to take one last swig from his bottle when a stray bullet stuck it and shattered the bottle. Victor clenched his jaw and starting swearing in Russian he then started to fire wildly out the window at the soldiers on the ground and completely exposing himself.

Jackie yanked on Victor's jacket pulling him down to cover.

He signaled Victor to follow him and they ran to the other side of the building. Bullets flew passed Jackie only inches away from him; chunks of brick were flying everywhere covering everyone in a fine layer of dust. Jackie led Victor to the corner of the room where Aleksei was carrying a mini gun and fired down at the invaders.

"Aleksei go get the car!" Jackie ordered.

Aleksei dropped the mini gun and the ammo pack and started heading for the fire escape.

Victor shouted orders at is men while Jackie picked up the mini gun and laid down suppressing fire on the advancing force. Every time Jackie hit a man with the mini gun there was a red mist cloud where they were standing and they flew backwards and one of Victor's men took a round to the head. His head exploded spreading brain matter and blood everywhere and a few seconds later an RPG struck the wall next to where Jackie was standing. The shockwave sent Jackie flying over the railing and down to then second floor.

"Mason!" Victor shouted.

He landed on solid concrete stunning him for a moment. While Jackie was trying to regain his composer a massive explosion tore a huge hole in the side of the building. Before anyone could react a bald seven foot man wearing long brown pants and a thick lime green coat came charging in he grabbed one of the soldiers head and crushed the poor soldiers head between his massive hands. His brains squirted out the top of his head and rained down on everyone. The giant threw the corpse at two other soldiers preventing them from attacking. Before they could recover the giant picked up on of the metal crates charged over and crushed both of them. It made a very loud crunch sound mixed with a squelched from all the bones shattering and the organs squishing. Blood sprayed everywhere from the now flattened corpses the giant was completely drenched with blood. Jackie finally got to his feet. He drew his sword and charged at the giant. The giant saw Jackie coming and with great ease he threw the crate at Jackie. Jackie displayed great agility and leaped over the crate while it was flying through the air. Jackie quickly closed the gap and slashed at the giant mans waist, but the giant countered and grabbed Jackie by the neck and swatted the sword out of his hands.

The giant lifted Jackie off the ground.

"The Butcher… Its swell to see you again." The giant said.

Jackie was being choked by this massive individual, but he was able to force a few words out.

"How ya been Ripper?"

"Much better then you." Ripper replied.

With all his strength he threw Jackie at a metal crate causing it to topple.

Despite his size Ripper was surprisingly fast. He leaped over the crates and brought his fist down attempting to crush Jackie's head. At the last moment Jackie rolled to the side causing Ripper to hit the concrete, but it didn't slow him down at all he grabbed Jackie by the legs and swung him back over to the other side of the crates. Jackie fell hard onto the concrete. He pulled his K-bar from his holster. He gripped it so the blade was pointed downward and slowly stood up. Ripper was already charging at him. He waited patiently listening to his footsteps until he was close enough to strike. Ripper threw his fist forward at Jackie's head and at the last moment Jackie spun around and drove the blade down the middle of his hand blood squirted from his injuries as the blade continued up his arm, because of the force behind Rippers punch the blade completely split his arm down the middle to his elbow and then finally snapped. Ripper with a heavy jab it barely hit Jackie but it created a massive gash on the side of Jackie's head. While Ripper's arm was extended Jackie firmly grabbed his wrist and punch the base of his forearm causing a compound fracture he then pushed on his wrist exposing more of the bone. The flesh did not tear. His muscles and he tendons were being pushed out of the two holes were his bones were sticking out the pressure built until it was too great then it started to tear his skin and he was projectile bleeding spraying blood in his eyes. Jackie took the exposed bone and drove it into Rippers side puncturing his lung. Ripper fell onto his back with his fore arm sticking out of his chest. Jackie walked over to retrieve his sword then walked back to Ripper. As Jackie got closer Ripper mule kicked Jackie in the stomach causing him to fly back and crash against the metal crates. Jackie coughed up blood and slowly climbed to his feet. Ripper struggled to get to his feet without his arms, but he eventually succeeds. He charged at Jackie with the intent to crush him, but Jackie was able to recover in time to hack Ripper's legs off before he could stomp on Jackie. The moment carried Ripper forwards and he crashed his head against the metal crates and as he fell to the ground his bone went deeper into his chest. Jackie stood up and kicked Ripper over onto his back. Rippers face was covered in blood and you can clearly see he hit his forehead on the crate. His head was gushing blood and his face was pale from massive blood loss.

"Why Butcher… Why were you his favorite?" Ripper gasped. With his punctured lung he could barely breathe every breath he tried to take was a struggle.

"Because I was the strongest." Jackie replied. Jackie walked up and drove his sword into Ripper's forehead effectively killing him. He pulled the sword out and put it back in its sheath.

Victor came around the corner with an AK47 in hand.

"Jack we're about to be overrun we have to go now!" Victor shouted.

Victor ran over to Jackie and they both headed for the exit. Two men blocked their path and opened fired on them. Jackie shoved Victor out of the way and he dove in the other direction. While Victor fell he fired his AK47 and riddled the enemy with bullets. He received two rounds to his chest and his abdomen. Jackie rushed over to Victor to help him.

"Victor!" Jackie shouted.

"Shit!" Victor grunted.  
Jackie helped Victor to a seated position. Victor pulled out the detonator from his pocket.

"You have to go." Victor said.

"Come on Aleksei is right outside. We can fix this." Jackie pleaded.

"No there is no time Jack. Aulden was not here. I searched the battlefield for him." Victor said.

"You know what that means Jack… Aulden knows where your friends are and if he isn't already there he is on his way now." Victor explained.

"We don't know that Victor." Jackie said.

Victor chuckled and patted Jackie on the face.

"Yes we do Jackie… Otherwise He would have been here to collect his prize. Go… and save your friends Jackie." Victor ordered.

Jackie shook his head refusing to leave Victor behind.

"I have lived long enough." Victor chuckled.

Victor reached down his shirt and pulled out a pair of dog tags and ripped them off his necklace.

"Take these… they belong to Tyler. I think he would want you to have them." Victor coughed. Blood spewed from his mouth.

Jackie took the tags and then pulled out a silver flask from his pocket and handed it to Victor.

"Last drink." Jackie said.

More men came around the corner and started shooting and the two men. Victor returned fire and killed them.

"Go now!" Victor Shouted.

Leaving Victor churned Jackie stomach but he knew he was right Aulden must have known where his friends were. He ran to the exit and kicked down the door escaping the warehouse.

Victor opened the flask and took a sip. He immediately realized that it was his home made Vodka. Victor savored the taste of the Vodka and smiled.

"Tyler Mason… my old friend… Today… I repay my debt to you." Victor softly chuckled. He pressed the button on the detonator and set off all the charges through out the building simultaneously.

The explosion was devastating the force of the blast knocked Jackie off his feet and he landed face first in a pile of rubble. The building was completely destroyed all that remained was a mushroom could where the building once stood. Aleksei was in a black SUV and Jackie quickly entered the vehicle.

"Where's Resnov." Aleksei inquired.

Jackie didn't answer.

"Drive quickly to the safe house. It has been compromised." Jackie stated.

Aleksei pushed the pedal to the medal and drove as fast as possible to the safe house.

**Meanwhile: Safe house.**

The house they were in was a big upgrade from the warehouse it was a two story house filled with books and antiques. The Table was made of oak and the carpet was shaggy and red. Everyone was enjoying a meal on the Oak table while Izzy continued to work.

Davis was lying down on a red couch still in bad shape after the brutal beating Jackie gave him.

"I think I know what he is doing now." Izzy sighed.

"Destroying the world?" Grassmon wittedly said

"Well yes but I know how." Izzy turned his computer around to show everyone. On the screen was a temple that looks exactly like the one they saw in Central America.

"This is the Mayan Temple of the Moon… Mayan prophecies suggest that some time in 2012 they world will end and it has something to do with the moon." Izzy pressed a few buttons on his computer and revealed an image of the temple in real time. The bluish glow was still at the top of the temple.

"This is a satellite image of the Temple right now that blue light is a tether. On the full moon the Tether will connect to the moon and bring it crashing down to the earth. When we put our crests on the alter we activated the tethers. That's why he didn't try to kill us before. He needed us." Izzy continued.

Tai leaned forward and sighed.

"So you're saying we did their work for them." Tai inquired.

"Yea that's what it looks like." Izzy replied.

"How do we stop it?" Palemon inquired.

Izzy zoomed in on the blue light it faintly reveals a small cylinder in the middle of the blue light.

"I'm guessing if we take that out then the temple will be unable to hold the tether together." Izzy explained.

"Then that's what we have to do." Willis enthusiastically said.

"There is a catch…" Izzy said.

"The Blue light is emitting powerful electromagnetic wave. Digimon cannot get anywhere near it… and the temperature exceeds three hundred degrees. The Light itself will burn your skin off. Whoever goes to break that cylinder won't make it back." Izzy explained.

Everyone was speechless. The room was eerily silent.

"We have less then four hours before the moon is over Central America we have to move now." Izzy said.

"We can go through the Digital world its much faster." Matt suggested.

Outside there was a loud distorted roar. Everyone knew immediately what creature made that noise.

"You guys go I'll stay here and protect Davis." Izzy said.

Mimi turned to Izzy and said.

"I'll stay too."

Izzy went over to his backpack and pulled out a spare laptop.

"Take this so we can get to you after we deal with them." Izzy said.

Izzy wrote something on a sticky note and attached it to his computer.

They knew there was no time to argue. Izzy opened a portal to the Digital world and they all went in. Ken went last so Davis could help Veemon and Wormmon Dna-Digivolve while they were going through the portal. Tentamon and Palemon went outside and warped Digivolved into their mega forms. Only moments later gun shots hit both of the Digimon and they both dissolved. Izzy and Mimi received their eggs.

"What happened!" Mimi shrieked

"Sweet aint it?" Aulden said. Mimi and Izzy quickly turned around to see Aulden leaning against the book case. With a gun in his hand smoke was still coming out of the barrel. They were baffled on how Aulden got in without anyone noticing.

"Thanks you Necromon's data I was able to manufacture a Digimon killing bullet." Aulden chuckled.

"And don't worry, no big squishy monster today." He continued.

Izzy stood in front of Mimi ready to protect her from this monster.

"I'm guess the other took off without you… That's ok… I'll go kill them after I have my fun with you." He chuckled.

Izzy was shaking with fear, but held his ground trying desperately not to show any fear.

Aulden chuckled and approached Izzy and Mimi; he holstered his guns and pulled out a steel tiger knife.

"Who's first?" Aulden Chuckled.

Bravely Izzy charged at Aulden swinging his fist at him, But Izzy was not an experienced fighter and Aulden blocked his easily. He slashed Izzy a crossed the stomach and then came back to his lower extremities and partially castrated Izzy he then kicked his knee cap in. Izzy leg was in a V shape and his knee was completely shattered. Izzy cried out in agony as his guts slowly spilled out of his wound. At this point he is incapacitated.

"Come here pretty lady… we are going to have some nice fun." Aulden chuckled.

Mimi screamed in terror as Aulden approached her.

**Ok im skipping that sense cause I know beyond a reasonable doubt that it is beyond twisted. And Fanfic will disable my account if I put it on. Im proud of it though. It's the most twisted shit I have ever mad ^.^ If you would like to read it let me know and ill send you the most twisted shit you will ever read. *smiles***

Aleksei slammed on the brakes just outside the safe house.

"Ok… don't wait for me Aleksei you need to get out of here understand?"

Aleksei nodded and waited for Jackie to leave then drove off into the distance.

Jackie slowly approached the door. It was cracked open ever so slightly.

He cautiously entered the house only to see that the wall is decorated with intestines, organs and a lot of blood. On the wall one word was written in blood.

It reads…_"Burn"_

Jackie scanned the room. He saw Izzy on the ground he had no guts for they were all ripped out of is body. He saw Mimi how was almost cut in half and missing her arms. Davis was still on the couch with a single gunshot wound to his head. All three of them were gutted for their organs to decorate this hell hole. Jackie kept calm keeping his heart rate steady. He senses are heightened as he looks around the room. He smelled an unusual odor to him it smelled like gasoline.

Jackie spots the computer on the table and quickly glances at it. The postage note on the computer said.

_COOD. 954b .342c.151a._

Jackie knew these were coordinates to another computer.

He closely observed the image on the computer. It was still an image of the cylinder in the blue light at the top of the temple.

"Insignificant worms." Aulden said.

Jackie turned and drew is sword quickly.

"No matter what happens, they always meet the same end. Money, power, Creed nothing changes the ultimate outcome." He continued.

Aulden was hiding behind a wall in the far side of the room leading into the kitchen he slowly reveals himself he stood tall with one 1911 colt in each hand and he was completely drenched in blood.

"Why do they try so hard Jackie boy?" Aulden inquired.

"Instinct…" Jackie replied.

Aulden cackled.

"No… they try because they fear death… They are cowards all of them…they are unable to accept the reality that they are going to die and today Jackie… everyone in the world is going to die."

"Well I guess you and them have something in common." Jackie said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Aulden questioned.

"You are going to die today Aulden." Jackie snarled.

Aulden cackled and holstered on of his guns.

"Then let's make the scenery more appropriate." Aulden smiled.

He pulled out a Zippo lighter from his pocket and lit it. He threw it down on the ground. The flame traveled a crossed the ground and made a big circle of fire around Jackie and Aulden. In seconds most of the room was up in flames.

"Welcome to the first layer of Hell Jackie boy. I say we have less then 15 minutes before we are trapped." Aulden chuckled.

Jackie glared at Aulden with his red and black eyes.

"I only need one minute." Jackie said.

**Dun dun duuuunnnn cliff hanger lol**

**Next time is the last chapter will they survive ? its soo mysterious….. lol check in next time for the ultimate showdown ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Quotes by –Andrew Ross- -Kingdom hearts- -FFX- -digimon- I do not know any of these games and I'm quoting the original writer ^.^ meowser. The epic battle finally begins enjoy ^.^**

**Chapter 22**

**Central America 15 minutes the full moon.**

The moon was almost at its peek. The moon provided plenty of light it was almost like daytime.

Miquiztli was standing at the base of the Mayan temple as Kari and the other ran towards him. The forest that surrounded the temple was dead. The tree bark was black and rotten and the landscape was completely barren. There was no sign of life. They stopped thirty yards away from Miquiztli. He turned to the group and gazed at them.

"You have chosen your destiny, and now fate has brought you here." He said.

"Tell me Kari… when you were first given the choice to take on the responsibilities of the digi-destine of light… did you foresee that you would be responsible for the extinction of man?"

Kari didn't answer she looked down and held her crest.

"If given the option… would you change your destiny and forsake your duties as a Digi-destine." Miquiztli inquired.

Kari looks up and glared at him and said.

"No. Being a Digi-destined means that sometimes you have to save the world, even if _you're_ the one who caused the problem."

Miquiztli chuckles softly.

"Destiny… Is an illusion, designed to give one a sense of purpose; to distract them from their inevitable fate."

"You're wrong!" Tai snarled.

"It's not just an illusion, we chose our destinies, and it has brought us here to stop you!" he shouted.

Miquiztli chuckles softly.

"It's a meaningless effort… say by some inexplicable event allowed you to stop this, what then? You will only be postponing judgment and your actions here will be overlapped by man's future conflicts, greed, and destruction. Your heroism will fade in time, and become nothing more than a foot note in history. It is unavoidable… one way or another, this planet will die along with everything and everyone on it. The reality is when you carve away the illusion you will then discover the one absolute truth of this world. Death is the fate of all that lives in this universe… As I have said before Kari… Destiny is a forked road. Fate is merely the road we choose to take. The meaning of life is merely choosing how and when you meet that end, it is a meaningless and pitiful existence. Even The great god Itzamna cannot change this absolute truth."

Zenzatomon clenched his sword.

"I have had enough of your blabbering." Zenzatomon snapped.

He charged at Miquiztli thrusting his sword forward. With blinding speed Miquiztli blocked Zenzatomon's strike. Sparks arced from the blade and Miquiztli as the sword made contact with his wrist. Miquiztli countered attacked and kicked Zenzatomon backwards sending him deep into the dead forest shattering hundreds of dead trees.

He then began to levitate and emitted a prismatic glow.

"Pitiful mortals." He said.

The light got brighter and brighter until it was blinding.'

"Your hope ends here!" he shouted.

The light radiated brightly then and exploded, but it did not cause any damage to the area or anyone.

"And your meaningless existence with it."

Miquiztli's outfit changed completely, it was black and white and looked like a curvy optical illusion, and his face was now visible he had two sharp fangs and white skin. His eyes were jet black and he had black veins traveling from his eye's all the way a crossed his face. Small spikes traveled up his arm getting progressively bigger as they reached his shoulder. His hair was white and went down to his knees and swayed in the wind. Instead of normal human ears he had Jaguar ears on the top of his head. He carried a scythe with two blades one on each end facing the opposite direction. The blades were the size of Miquiztli six feet long and the way they catch the moon light it seemed like they were made of silver they also had Mayan symbols etched on them. The pole was over twelve feet long. Miquiztli pointed at the group and said.

"Come and surrender to your fate."

The digi-destines ran for cover behind a large boulder a few yards away from where they were.

**Meanwhile: at the burning safe house.**

Jackie had finally come face to face with his worse nightmare Aulden. The flames were growing rapidly. The smoke was building up and caused Jackie's eye's to burn and it was hard to breath. Aulden removed his shirt and jacket and threw them into the fire. The orange glow from the fire revealed Swastikas scars all over Aulden's body. Jackie drew his sword and glared at Aulden. The fire behind Aulden gave him a devilish look. Aulden raised the guns preparing to fire, but Jackie threw the sheath and hit Aulden's noise. Momentarily disorientated Aulden fired wildly in Jackie's direction. Jackie sliced two bullets out of the air the other missed. Aulden orientates himself just before Jackie swung his sword. He quickly put his foot up to stop Jackie's swing. As his boot landed on Jackie's wrists he leaped up and used his other foot to kick Jackie a crossed the face knocking one of his molars out of his mouth. Jackie fell backwards and Aulden rolled onto his back and fired one last bullet at Jackie. As he was falling he deflected the bullet with his blade, but the bullet grazed him on the neck. Aulden stood back up and realized he was out of ammunition and he ejected the clips from both guns. He quickly reloads but was unable to chamber the first round before Jackie counter attacked he swung his blade and clipped Aulden across the cheek the blade went deep enough to make a clean cut through his molars straight front teeth. A piece of Aulden's cheek fly's off his face and lands on Jackie's eyes. Aulden abandoned his guns and took advantage of the distraction landed a hard elbow on Jackie's chin. Blood sprayed from Jackie's mouth. Aulden then removed the blade from Jackie's hands and threw it into the fire. Aulden proceeded to use a round house kick to Jackie's torso. Jackie blocked Aulden's kick with his elbow. Jackie wraps his blocking elbow around Aulden's leg and turns Aulden's hip into a pivot point he then wraps his leg around the leg Aulden is standing on and with his free hand pushes Aulden backwards knocking him off balance and sent him crashing hard into the floor. Aulden managed to reach out and grab a piece of burning wood and smashed it against Jackie's face causing him to stumble backwards. Jackie's face was charred from embers on the piece of wood. Aulden stood up and drew his tiger knife at the same time Jackie drew his K-bar. Jackie charged Aulden thrusting his knife towards his gut. With ease is attack was deflected and disarmed Jackie. Aulden then slashed Jackie a crossed his chest.

Jackie grabbed Aulden's knife hand and delivered a devastating left hook he moved his hips to increases the punch's power. Even over the roaring fire you could still hear Aulden's jaw break. Aulden fell backwards dropping his knife as he fell. Jackie wasted no time he immediately mounted Aulden and began bring down heavy punches to Aulden's face. His hatred and rage was only matched by the ferocity of his attacks. With a mighty war cry Jackie landed one more punch that completely dislocated Auldens jaw. Aulden finally countered attack by picking up a piece of burning wood and stabbed Jackie in his right eye. The wound was immediately cauterized leaving him blind in his right eye. He took advantage of Jackie's pain and pushed Jackie off of him. Jackie stood up disorientated and Aulden mule kicked him back at least eight feet to the edge of the ring of fire. Four of his ribs were cracked from the kick. Aulden set his jaw back in placed and chuckled.

"Did that feel good Jackie boy?" Aulden inquired.

He picked up his tiger knife and approached Jackie.

"I bet it did… All that hatred being unleashed." He continued.

Jackie had the wind knocked out of him. He was gasping for breath but the smoke made it that much harder. He noticed his sword in the fire as Aulden approached him. He reached out and grabbed the sword. His hand was instantly burned as he gripped the fiery sword. With surprise on his side he leaped up unleaded a bellowing war cry and swung his sword. Aulden was caught off guard, but he narrowly escapes death by leaning backwards dodging Jackie's blade. Aulden was agile enough to escape death, but Jackie's hands were quick enough to follow up with a second attack as a result he manages to severe Aulden's left arm off just above the elbow. Jackie continued his vicious assault with the red hot blade searing his hand this time Aulden had no hope of dodging it so his tried to block it with his knife. The heat from the fire made Jackie's sword brittle and as it clashed with Aulden's knife it shattered to pieces. The force behind Jackie's swing caused many of the shards to lodge deep into Aulden's face. Jackie noticed one of the 1911 colts in the corner of his eye and Aulden noticed the other. Jackie abandoned his broken sword and sprinted for the gun and Aulden did the same. Aulden managed to get his gun well before Jackie came close to the other one. Aulden took careful aim while Jackie's back was turned. He chuckled wickedly and pulled the trigger, but it did not fire. That was when Aulden realized he didn't chamber the first round in either of the guns when he reloaded and with only one arm he was unable to chamber a round in his gun. Jackie picked up the pistol and chambered one bullet he then spun around firing one round. The bullet hit Aulden in the wrist completely severing his hand. Aulden fell back and cried in agony. Jackie stood up and approached Aulden. Like a wolf savoring the kill to come. He retrieved the other 1911 colt and looked down at Aulden. He was a cat playing with its helpless victim before killing it.

"I believe these belong to my grandfather." He said.

The ceiling began to creak and moan. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed. Jackie leaped back dodging the debris, but Aulden was pinned underneath the burning rubble. As a result the fire began to inch towards him.

Aulden laughed insanely.

"Looks like you are going to get your revenge Jackie boy."

Jackie looked at Aulden for a moment and stood silent.

"De'ja'vu." He finally said.

"Well? Get on with it! Kill me." Aulden said.

Jackie looked down at his colts. He noticed his burnt hand and all the blood that was covering both of his hands. He stood very still. In his mind all he could think about was the people he has killed over the years and Kari and the unborn child. He knew he could not hold his child as a blood thirsty brute. Jackie's cornea's returned to pearly white and his irises returned to there bright blue color.

"No…" Jackie said.

Aulden looked up at him; he could not believe his ears.

"I'm done killing Aulden… I will not play your sick games anymore." Jackie stated.

Aulden began to cackle.

"You were always such a pussy Jackie. You know I will survive this and when I do I will find Kari and rape her in front of you. I will make her my slave and have her punch out my offspring." Aulden giggled.

Jackie began to laugh out loud.

"Survive? Here is your situation Aulden. You have no hands, one arm, and your legs are pinned underneath burning rubble and the fires are closing in." Jackie chuckled.

"Even in the Digital world the nano-machines can't save you from being incinerated. You are as good as dead." Jackie scoffed.

Aulden growled and snarled.

"I broke you Jackie! I made you kill all those people! I WON!"

Jackie smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"You never broke me Aulden. I can still feel… I can still love… but most of all I can still defy you."

"Go to hell you twisted fuck." Jackie snickered.

Jackie walked towards the laptop he typed the information in and opened a portal. Aulden was screaming and cursing Jackie's name as the fire creeps closer and closer to him.

Before Jackie went into the portal he flipped Aulden the bird and smiled. Jackie vanished from sight and Aulden could not break free. In a matter of minutes the fires finally reached Aulden and slowly consumed him. It took six full minutes before the fire finally took Aulden's wretched life.

**Digital world: location unknown.**

Jackie was in an unknown area. His wounds began to heal as the Nano-machines put him back together.

"I have broken the rules bringing you here Jack."

The voice sounded familiar to Jackie. He turned to see a tall man wearing cameo clothing; he had brown hair with a military style haircut on his left arm there was a Marine Corps tattoo. He looked shockingly similar to Jackie.

"Father?" He said.

"No… I am not your father, I look like him but I am not him." The man replied.

"Fuck this theatrical bullshit my friends and my girlfriend are in peril." Jackie snapped.

"And that is why you are here Jack." The man replied.

"I am LuminousMillenniummon The keeper of time." He continued.

"You can call me L.M. for short." He said.

"You're a Digimon." Jackie stated.

LM nodded and smiled

"Speak quickly." Jackie demanded.

"You are here to make a choice Jack." LM explained.

LM held his hand up and a cloud of smoke appeared. Miquiztli was standing near the Temple.

"It's a meaningless effort… say by some inexplicable event allowed you to stop this, what then? You will only be postponing judgment and your actions here will be overlapped by man's future conflicts, greed, and destruction. Your heroism will fade in time, and become nothing more than a foot note in history. It is unavoidable… one way or another, this planet will die along with everything and everyone on it. The reality is when you carve away the illusion you will then discover the one absolute truth of this world. Death is the fate of all that lives in this universe… As I have said before Kari… Destiny is a forked road. Fate is merely the road we choose to take. The meaning of life is merely choosing how and when you meet that end it is a meaningless and pitiful existence. Even the great god Itzamna cannot change this absolute truth." Miquiztli said. The cloud then vanishes.

"You are the answer Jack. You can prove Miquiztli wrong. You can save humanity from ultimate annihilation." LM continued.

"Get to the point!" Jackie shouted.

LM raised his hand and another cloud appeared. The images showed Jackie in a nice suit standing on a stage being cheered by thousands of people.

"This Jack… this is a possible future. You alone have the potential to unite man under one banner and in doing so saving the human race from this." Another cloud appeared and it should a massive asteroid colliding with the earth.

"That is mans crossroad five hundred years from now."

"If you choose unite them… they will ascend into a glorious age of science and peace. Out of that peace they will be able to escape this fate and explore the reaches of space for a new home, but if you don't man will continue to fight and destroy each other spelling doom for all that lives on this planet." LM continued.

Jackie was growing increasingly agitated he felt that LM was wasting his time.

"Fine I'll do it! Now send me to the Temple of the moon." Jackie demanded.

"That is why you have to stay. If you go you will die." LM replied.

"And what will happen to Kari and the others?" Jackie inquired.

"They will die, but their sacrifice will not be in vain." LM answered.

Jackie bit his lip and snarled.

"Send me to the Temple NOW!" Jackie roared.

"Think about it Jack they are just six lives weighted against your entire race and the race of many other species!" LM shouted.

Jackie turned and punched LM in the chin causing him to stumble back.

"SEVEN! MY CHILD IS OUT THERE I WILL NOT LET THEM PERISH!" Jackie roared.

"So you would condemn the entire planet to save one child and six others." LM questioned.

"In the end I can not stop you… You have come to the crossroads Jack. You take the door to the right you will be protected your friends will prevent the disaster and perish. You take the door to the left and it will take you to Kari and your death, and the extinction of man… The choice is yours Jack." LM stepped back and allowed Jackie to make his choice.

Jackie approached the two doors. His love for Kari and his unborn child burns brightly, but at the same time the fate of the human race hangs in the balance.

**BAM!**

**ROFL im an evil basterd so im going to leave you with this cliff hanger MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA.**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter for real this time ROFL write your reviews and write your hate mail for leaving you with this evil cliff hanger mwahahahahahahahahahaha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok no more horsing around I guess. Final chapter of this epic tale… or maybe ill leave you with another cliffhanger. YOU ALL KNOW IM EVIL ENOUGH TO DO IT! Im seriously unstable.**

**Chapter 23**

**The hour of the full moon.**

The moon has reached its peak over the temple. A beam of blue light extended from the top of temple straight to the moon. In seconds the beam reached the moon and engulfed it in blue light.

"This is the beginning of the end." Miquiztli said.

"Garuru Cannon." Omnimon fired a blast of energy at Miquiztli. Ophanimon traveled just behind the attack hoping to catch Miquiztli off guard while he deals with the attack. As predicted Miquiztli used his scythe and sliced the blast of energy in half causing it to divert away form him. Ophanimon immediately thrusts her spear forward at Miquiztli's head.

"Eden's javelin!"

Miquiztli shifted his weight slightly and moved to the right out of the way of the attack and followed up with a devastating right hook. He managed to hit her helmet causing it to shatter revealing her flawless face as she fell hard to the ground her face was smooth and her eyes were bright green. Astonishingly Miquiztli could wield the double bladed scythe with one hand with ease. He charges at Seraphimon while he does, he fires a silver ball of energy at Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon managed to deflect it with little trouble. When the ball hit the ground it violently exploded. Omnimon, Seraphimon, and Imperialdramon tried to catch Miquiztli in crossfire.

"Positron laser!" Imperialdramon fired as Omnimon fired his Garuru cannon and Seraphimon fired a bright orb of light at Miquiztli. Miquiztli deflected the laser with his scythe and redirected the beam towards Omnimon's energy blast. As the two attacks collided it created a massive cloud of dirt blocking Omnimon's and Imperialdramon's view. Miquiztli then sliced the ball of light in half. He quickly closed the distance between him and Seraphimon and made a downwards cut. Seraphimon parried it with ease. As if he was expecting Seraphimon to parry his attack Miquiztli formed a silver ball in his hand and threw it at Seraphimon and it him directly in the torso. The silver ball erupted violently. It shattered Seraphimon's armor and sent him flying back bouncing off the ground a few times before finally sliding across the ground then stopping. Zenzatomon leaped into the air charging a ball of electricity in his hand. Just before he could reach him, Miquiztli delivered a crushing round house kick, hitting him in the legs causing him to flip upside down. While Miquiztli's foot was in the air he brought it down hard on Zenzatomon's chin and drove him hard into the ground.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired once again at Miquiztli. With lighting reflexes and speed he grabbed Zenzatomon by his hair and threw him at the energy ball. Zenzatomon came in contact with ball of energy half way between Omnimon and Miquiztli the explosion kicked up a lot of dirt once again blocking Omnimon's view. It sent Zenzatomon flying back fast at Miquiztli. Miquiztli then delivered a devastating heel kick and hit Zenzatomon hard in the chest. Zenzatomon fell to the ground his body was smoking and very still, it seemed like he could not absorb the massive amount of energy Omnimon produced. Miquiztli threw his scythe at Omnimon; it became a buzz saw as it flew through the air. Omnimon could see the blade as it traveled towards him; by the time he could see it, it was already too late and the blade severed his right arm leaving only his sword arm.

"Hmm… It appears I missed." Miquiztli observed.

"Sephirot Crystal!" Ophanimon fired ten crystals at Miquiztli.

Miquiztli formed a giant silver ball and it formed a flat round shield. It stopped Ophanimon's attack with no trouble. The shield morphed into a disk and was launched at Ophanimon. She manages to dodge it, but as soon as the silver disk came close to her it violently erupted sending her crashing tot he ground. Miquiztli threw another silver ball at the ground and six spikes came shooting out of the ground and pierced Ophanimon's left leg, right shoulder, her hands, and gut effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Strike of the seven stars!"

Seraphimon launches seven orbs of light at Miquiztli. It looked like it hit him dead on, but when the smoked cleared it revealed Miquiztli surrounded himself in a silver shell.

"Is this the best the Digi-destines have to offer?" Miquiztli inquired.

Miquiztli came up out of the ground under Seraphimon catching him off guard he manages to land a heavy upper cut sending Seraphimon flying upwards. The Uppercut shattered his helmet revealing his long blonde hair and square shaped jaw and his eyes were a golden color. Miquiztli retreated back and chuckled.

Willis finished typing on the computer and excitedly said.

"I got it!"

He pressed enter on the computer and Terriermon warped digivolved into Cherubimon.

"Wow how did you do that?" Tai inquired.

"After Kokomon turned into Cherubimon I was able to copy his data stream and then I was able to allow Terriormon digivolve into Cherubimon." Willis explained.

"Let's hope Cherubimon can turn the tied in our favor." Ken said.

Cherubimon joined the remaining digimon.

"How can we stop him?" Omnimon inquired.

Seraphimon looked up at the blue moon and said softly. "We have to destroy the temple. I will use Testament."

"Better get your head on right Seraphimon. If you use that you will destroy everything in a 20 mile radius." Imperialdramon said.

"T.K. and the others can escape through the digital world while we stay here and destroy this place." Seraphimon suggested.

Miquiztli chuckled and said.

"On the contrary they cannot escape to the digital world… I can prevent them from leaving." He snapped his fingers and everyone's digivice powered down. It didn't take them very long to figure out that their digi-vices were no longer working.

"What happened to my digi-vice?" Matt inquired.

"Mine isn't working either." Tai stated.

"I have unique control over technology." Miquiztli chuckled.

"Looks like you'll need to come up with another plan." He continued.

"We should still go with your plan Seraphimon I'll create a barrier round Willis and the others." Cherubimon said.

"Can it hold out against the blast?" Omnimon inquired

"I don't know, but if we don't do something soon that moon will crash into the earth and then it won't matter." Cherubimon replied.

Cherubimon had his doubts about holding back Testament, but he knew if they didn't act now then all would be lost. All he could do is roll the dice and pray he can hold out against Seraphimon's Testament.

Seraphimon sighed and said.

"Alright I'll need a few moments to complete the attack try and hold him back."

Cherubimon stood over by Kari and the others and put a dome of energy around them.

"Hmm… is everyone ready?" Miquiztli mocked.

Zenzatomon was not out he was playing possum. When Miquiztli uttered the question He leaped up catching Miquiztli completely off guard placed his arms under Miquiztli's armpits then locked his fingers together behind Miquiztli's neck. From here Zenzatomon had complete control over Miquiztli's arms. Omnimon drove his sword into Miquiztli's left side just above is ribcage and Imperialdramon drove his sword into Miquiztli's right side into his hip. Between the three they had successfully pinned Miquiztli.

"Release me at once!" Miquiztli ordered.

Seraphimon began to glow. Light radiated from his body as he said.

"Testament."

**Meanwhile: Digital world.**

Jackie was faced with an impossible decision, the salvation of man, or save Kari and his unborn child. He stood in front of the two doors torn by the decision he is forced to make.

LM walked over and placed his hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"It will be hard for a while Jack… but you must make the right decision or all is lost." LM explained.

"If… If I leave my friends and my child out there to die; then I am no better then Aulden." Jackie said.

Jackie approached the door to the left and opened the door and LM sighed.

"Please Jack, listen to reason… We are talking about mankind's future." LM pleaded.

"There will be other women… and other opportunities to raise a family Jack."

Jack smiled and chuckled.

"Yea… but none of them would be like Kari."

LM squinted and folded his arms.

"Why is she so special Jack? What makes her worth sacrificing the entire human race?" LM inquired.

Jackie continued smiled and said.

"She saved me, from Aulden…"

He sighed and continued.

"I was headed down a dark road… I even tried to end my life. She showed me that it was ok to live, that even a monster like me could be forgiven."

Jackie turned to LM and said.

"I love her."

LM sighs and shakes his head.

"I hope you understand the consequences of your decision." LM said.

"I do." Jackie replied. Jackie turned walked into the door.

**Central America: Temple of the Moon.**

Seraphimon was almost fully charged when Jackie came through the portal. Zenzatomon became distracted for a moment giving Miquiztli a chance to escape. In a blink of an eye Miquiztli jerked his head back hitting Zenzatomon in the nose causing him to fall backwards. He then formed a silver ball in his hand and it quickly formed a small blade. With it he severed Omnimon's head he then dropped his right elbow hard onto Imperialdramon's head then drove his knee into his face causing him to fly backwards. As Omnimon disintegrates the Omni sword appeared in his place. Miquiztli threw another silver ball at the ground. A long tentacle like spike jetted from the ground and pierced Seraphimon's back. The tentacle continued to travel up his spine until it reached his shoulders it then split off traveling down his arms effectively crucifying him. The light that once radiated Seraphimon faded and disappeared.

Zenzatomon struggled to his feet.

"No more playing around." Miquiztli growled.

Miquiztli began to float. Prismatic light began to radiate from his body. Zenzatomon ran for the Omni sword. Once he reached it he threw it towards Imperialdramon. With the Omni sword in his possession Imperialdramon was able to shift into his paladin mode.

"Moon Sunder!" Miquiztli shouted. A long spear appeared before Miquiztli. He roared and grabbed the spear. With blinding speed he closed the gap between him and Imperialdramon. He swung his spear with great force and Imperialdramon managed to block the strike with the Omni sword, but as soon as the spear came into contact with the sword there was a violent explosion sending Imperialdramon flying backwards.

"Blitz Shear!" Zenzatomon swung his blade sending a wave of energy at Miquiztli. Miquiztli quickly spun and dodged the attack he then charged at Zenzatomon dragging the spear head on the ground, as the spear was being dragged on the ground explosions traveled right behind the spear tip.

In Cherubimon's barrier everyone was stunned to see Jackie. Kari was overwhelmed with joy she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Jackie smiled and gently hugged Kari back.

Jackie saw that Imperialdramon and Zenzatomon were the only ones left fighting Miquiztli. In his mind he knew what had to be done, and he knew it would lead to his death. Kari looked up at Jackie and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Now is not the time for teary reunions. Incase you haven't noticed we are in mid peril!" Tai scoffed.

Jackie chuckled and looked up at T.K.

"Take care of them."

Kari was confused by Jackie's statement. Jackie tossed Kari at T.K. and ran for the temple. Kari and T.K. fell to the ground. Kari quickly sat up. She tried to go after him, but T.K. and Tai held her back.

Miquiztli was engaging Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon thrusts his sword forward, but Miquiztli easily deflected it he then delivered a devastating heel kick sending him flying backwards. Zenzatomon ran behind him and made a downwards cut. Miquiztli simply raised the spear above his head catching Zenzatomon's sword. He then spun around swinging his spear. He hit Zenzatomon's legs and the explosion caused him to flip and crash to the ground.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialmon launches an orb or energy at Miquiztli. Miquiztli simply threw his spear at the orb and it destroyed it great ease. It continued on and pierced Imperialdramon's chest and then violently exploded. It caused Imperialdramon to revert into Wormmon and Veemon. Miquiztli noticed Jackie running up the temple steps and chuckled. He walked over and lifted Zenzatomon off the ground and put him in a rear naked choke hold. Zenzatomon is still griping his sword.

"You will watch as your friend suffers and dies." Miquiztli whispered.

Miquiztli forms a small silver ball in his hand and that ball formed into a small knife. He then threw it at Jackie.

Jackie was almost at the top of the temple. The heat was incredibly intense and as he got closer to the top the heat became even more intense until his flesh became charred. The blade Miquiztli threw pierced his left arm pinning him to the ground.

Zenzatomon struggled trying to break free from Miquiztli's grasp.

"You see… humans are pathetic creatures." Miquiztli chuckled.

His black eyes turned bright red and Jackie began to writhe in agony. Jackie was slowly burning away and he could not get the knife out of his arm, so he did the only thing he could do. He pushed forwards tearing away from his pinned arm. The knife already broke the bone so all Jackie had to so was ripped away from his arm. Blood squirted from Jackie's wound as his flesh slowly ripped and tore apart. Despite the agonizing pain he was going through he finally managed to rip away from his arm and continued forward. He turned so his wound was facing the top of the temple so it would cauterize and stop the bleeding.

"Persistent mammal." Miquiztli observed.

He formed another dagger in his hand.

"You forgot something." Zenzatomon said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Miquiztli inquired.

"I still have some energy left." Zenzatomon snickered. He raised his sword and drove it into his stomach. The blade passed right through Zenzatomon and into Miquiztli. Zenzatomon sent a powerful electrical current through the sword and passed it onto Miquiztli. Miquiztli roared in pain.

Jackie slowly made his way up to the top of the temple. The heat has near burned through Jackie's skin. He finally made it to the top and with his remaining arm he grabbed the cylinder at the center of the blue light and yanked it out. The moment Jackie took the cylinder a massive explosion took place sending Jackie flying down the temple stair case. He bounced all the way down the stairs picking up speed every time he hit the stairs. He finally reached the bottom and crashed against the dirt. Most of his left side was burnt to the bone with little flesh still on. You can see all the bones he broke as he fell down the stairs. His rib cage was shattered and both legs had compound fractures. His face was surprisingly intact. He groaned and coughed up blood. Kari managed to break free from Tai and T.K. and raced towards Jackie. Kari screamed Jackie's name, but he couldn't hear it. Everything to him was deadly quite. Kari sat down next to Jackie she lifted him up into her lap so his head was lying on her shoulder and cradled him in her arms. He could see her lips moving, but he could not hear her words.

Miquiztli was forced to break away from Zenzatomon he snarled at him. As the temple began to collapsed Miquiztli cried out.

"NO!" and he rushed towards the temple.

Zenzatomon was completely tapped he had no energy and then he collapsed to the ground.

Kari was crying and tears were running down her cheek. Jackie looked away from her face and to her stomach. He weakly raised his hand and placed it on her stomach. A tear runs down his cheek as he smiled weakly. He was happy that he was able to save his child and Kari. He quietly whispers "I love you." To Kari.

Miquiztli was laughing out loud.

"You are too late." He said.

"What?" Tai questioned.

"The moon as been pulled out of orbit and it is going to fall to the earth… It won't land on the Temple as expected, but it doesn't matter." Miquiztli chuckled.

Ken fell to his knees utterly demoralized and scared. Kari was too distracted by Jackie. Even Matt and Tai were crushed.

"You have failed…Enjoy your final moments of life, this world will plunge into darkness." Miquiztli ranted.

Miquiztli began to levitate into the air.

"All shall be extinct!" Miquiztli shouted.

**HA HA HA HA HA. Sorry I did intend to end the story this chapter but I thought of another way to end the story and I decided to go with that so I'm going to leave you with this cliffhanger and let it fester like a mind altering infection. Sorry coop97. I will gladly receive any hate mail you may have ^.^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Where it says Start music if you want the atmosphere go on YouTube and look up Far from home by Five fingered Death punch It suits Jackie a lot. OR you can choose the song Snake eater from MGS3 both fit the situation I think. Well its up to you enjoy.**

**I'm really sorry this took forever!**

**And as a disclaimer I don't own digimon and I don't own any of the songs.**

"**Did you know Fatum is Latin for fate ^.^ fun trivia))**

**Chapter 24.**

The remaining digi-destines were crushed knowing they have failed to save mankind from certain extinction. The moon has been pulled from orbit, and is falling very quickly to the earth. Cherubimon was the only digimon standing, but he is no match for Miquiztli nor could he stop the moon from crashing into the earth.

Jackie looked up the moon and immediately realized that the moon was still falling. He rolled over on his stomach and struggled weakly to his feet. Kari immediately stood up and helped him to his feet. Even nearing his end, Jackie would not stop fighting until he has won or is completely dead.

Miquiztli looked back gazed at Jackie.

"What does it take to kill you?" Miquiztli calmly said.

Jackie drew the 1911 colt from the holster on his right, because the one on the left was still super heated and was likely to explode if fired. Summoning all his will and the last of his strength, he raised the gun and took aim. He was unable to keep his hand steady. He was feeling light headed and cold. He fires one round and it hit Miquiztli right in the forehead. Miquiztli didn't even flinch and the wound closed.

He chuckled and formed another silver ball in his hand and at the same time Jackie's crest radiated an intense light. Zenzatomon and Cherubimon were drawn to each other and once they collided they DNA digi-volved. They formed a digimon that stood seven feet tall and skinny. He wore a long black coat that reached his ankles it was buttoned down to his waist; it had a huge collar that covered half his face. He wore black military style boots. His pants were also black the seemed to be made of a light fabric. His mouth and chin were covered by a long black scarf that swayed four feet away from him in the wind. He wore black sunglasses with wire frames and his skin was a blackish grey. His hair was jet black and only an inch long and spiky. He had only one eight foot long wing on his right side. The feathers were a darker shade of black then his cloths and his skin, on his finger tips he had one inch claws.

"Cosmicmon!" It said.

Miquiztli turned to Cosmicmon and sighed deeply.

"I grow tired of your futile efforts… No holding back this time… and no mercy."

Cosmicmon balled up his fist and threw a punch. Even though he was at least thirty feet away; Miquiztli still flew back as if he was struck by a powerful blow. Cosmicmon went after Miquiztli. He glided across the ground towards Miquiztli effortlessly. In seconds he drove Miquiztli far away from the Digi-destines to keep them out of harms way.

**(Far from home by five fingered Death punch. Or MGS3 snake eater. I personally recommend Far from home by FFDP but then I'm a huge metal fan; oh well your choice enjoy.)**

The last of Jackie's strength has left him and he collapsed. Kari tried to catch him, but he was too heavy. The both fell onto the ground and Kari sat up looking down at Kari. Jackie looked up at her as she held him tightly. To Jackie everything seemed to be getting brighter and brighter. Eventually everything lost its color until all he could see was white. He exhaled his last breath; his pupils dilated and he finally died.

"Jackie!" Kari sobbed.

She continued to hold Jackie's lifeless body as TK walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He is gone Kari." TK said.

Kari continued to sob. She placed Jackie gently on the ground and placed his hand over his stomach. She stood up still sobbing over the death of her lost lover.

The digi-destines gather around Jackie and shared a moment of silence. TK stood close to Kari he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her shoulder and stood quietly.

**((And the silence continues until the song ends.))**

Tai looked off into the distance he could not see the fight, but he could see dozens of explosions off in the distance; it was like two armies fighting each other.

Cosmicmon drove Miquiztli three miles away from the Digi-destines. They both were moving so fast it seems like they were teleporting from one spot to another. Every time they clashed it unleashed a surged of energy so powerful it distorted the area around them. From this skirmish they seemed equally matched and Miquiztli chuckled and said.

"A celestial Lord… Impressive."

Miquiztli formed a silver ball in his hand. Cosmicmon tried to counter, but before he could stop him Miquiztli threw the ball at the ground and in seconds massive pillars of rock came shooting out of the ground reaching heights of over five-hundred feet. The Pillars formed numerous columns only twenty feet apart. Miquiztli traveled down the columns and Cosmicmon was easily keeping up with him. He made a Sharp turn around a pillar cutting off Cosmicmon's direct line of sight. When Cosmicmon turned the corner Miquiztli was no where to be seen. Cosmicmon quickly scanned the area for Miquiztli, but could not find him. Suddenly Miquizlti came up from under Cosmicmon with a silver ball in his hand catching Cosmicmon off guard. He slams the silver ball in Cosmicmon's face sending him flying. He followed Cosmicmon hoping to keep his momentum going. While in the Air Cosmicmon flipped over facing the ground; he thrusts his fist down and like before Miquiztli was sent flying down as if he was hit with a powerful blow despite the fact he was still ten feet away from Cosmicmon. Miquiztli was only twenty-five feet from hitting ground when Cosmicmon appeared in front of him. He landed a powerful right hook that sent Miquiztli crashing into a pillar. As Miquiztli crashed into the stone pillar Cosmicmon clapped his hands together and the rock came clamping down on Miquiztli. Miquiztli was now buried under hundreds of tons of rock, but he still was not defeated. An explosion took place under the rubble sending heavy rocks in all directions. Cosmicmon stood very still and not a single rock hit him. Miquiztli created a small crater in the earth and he was standing at the center. He looked up at Cosmicmon.

"So you can control the force of gravity…" Miquiztli observed.

"You may pose a threat." Miquiztli chuckled.

"Keep smiling, it will make your defeat all the sweeter." Cosmicmon snapped.

"As powerful as you are Cosmicmon you cannot defeat me before that moon crashes into the earth and I certainly won't allow you to stop it's decent."

Cosmicmon placed both his hands out in front of him and a small black ball started to appear the ball began sucking objects close to Cosmicmon into it.

"Hmm…. What's this? Another trick?" Miquiztli mocked.

"Cosmic Wave!" Cosmicmon unleashed a black beam of energy from the ball it hit Miquiztli dead on. The Energy erupted violently and it destroyed everything in a two mile radius. Everything was turned into smoldering rubble. It created a deep hole that went all the way to the mantel. Molten rock began to spurt out of the hole and formed a lake of fire.

Miquiztli slowly ascended out of the lake of lava. The melted rock just oozed off of him.

"That actually hurt…." Miquiztli said.

"This is getting very irritating." Miquiztli said calmly.

Miquiztli flew up into the air and stopped a few miles above the ground. He raised his hand above his head and formed a silver ball and it grew bigger and bigger. Realizing what Miquiztli was doing Cosmicmon formed another black ball in his hands. He charged it as fast as he could. The gravitational pull of the ball was so intense everything around Cosmicmon was getting sucked into it even the lava. Massive chunks of rock were being ripped from the ground and pulled to the ball. As the material reached the ball it was being crushed to a quantum singularity as if it were being sucked into a Black hole. The silver ball was now a mile in diameter. From the digi-destines point of view it looked like Miquiztli created a second moon.

"Banish to the oblivion." Miquiztli said.

He threw the ball down to the earth.

"Cosmic Wave!"

Cosmicmon unleashed the massive amount of energy he had built up. As the two energy attacks collided they violently annihilated each other causing an explosion equivalent to one hundred nuclear bombs. The remaining Digi-destines saw the explosion and began to panic. Cosmicmon quickly raced back to the Digi-destines with the blast wave right behind him. He was able to stay in front of the blast wave as he reached the Digi-destines. He leaped up and turned around and immediately put up a powerful gravity barrier diverting the destructive energy safely around the Digi-destines, Ophanimon and Seraphimon. The two Digimon were still pinned tot eh ground. Cosmicmon roared as he tried his hardest to keep the barrier up. The blast finally passed and Cosmicmon waved his hand and all the dust was pushed away. They quickly saw they were on a small island in a massive crater. It was so big they could barely see the edge of it.

Tai fell backwards holding his chest; he believed he just had a heart attack. Matt was in shock; he was scared out of his mind. Ken was throwing up over the side. TK was holding Kari tightly, but Kari was surprisingly clam compared tot eh rest of them.

Miquiztli was floating several feet away from the island. He chuckled and said.

"Now wasn't that exciting?"

Cosmicmon wasted no time and immediately reengaged Miquiztli.

Kari looked up at the moon. It seemed to have gotten much bigger, but it was just getting closer and closer to the earth.

"It's over…" Ken said.

TK looked over and frowned. He knew Ken was right, but he wanted to keep moral up.

"Don't be so pessimistic Cosmicmon will pull through."

TK trying to be optimistic said.

"There is still hope."

Kari smiled and held her crest. "Yeah… there is still hope."

TK's crest and Kari's crest began to glow. Their digi-vices clicked on and Seraphimon and Ophanimon transformed into balls of light and where drawn to each other; when the two collided they DNA digivovled into a new Digimon. This Digimon stood only five feet tall and had two snowy white wings on his left side of his body. One wing was pointed up and the other pointed down like a butterfly and he had a massive golden book about six feet tall and about four feet wide on the left side of his back. It was strapped to his back with black chains covered with glowing symbols. His hair came down to his shoulders. His hair had a shiny golden color. He wore a white robe decorated with red symbols. His skin was a brown tan color and his eyes were milky white.

"Fatummon." He said. His voice was deep and it echoed.

Cosmicmon appeared next to Fatummon as if he teleported.

"Need a hand?" Fatummon inquired.

Cosmicmon chuckled.

"No… But why don't you take him while I get the moon back in orbit."

Fatummon chuckled and nodded.

Cosmicmon flew to the center of the crater. Miquiztli tried to go after him but Fatummon flew up and got in his way. Once Cosmicmon reached the center he began to charge his attack. The moon has gotten extremely close to the earth it looks as though earth was about to collide with another planet. The moon no longer had its silver glow, but instead it was completely black. They could not see any stars and there was no light to be seen.

"Another Celestial Lord… The Keeper of Fate." Miquiztli said.

"These Digi-destines have an annoying habit of making miracles." Miquiztli complained.

"This ends now." Fatummon stated.

"What can you do Fatummon Change my fate?" Miquiztli said jokingly

Fatummon took the chain off his book and threw it aside. He held the book under his right arm and glared at Miquiztli.

"No… I will do much worse." Fatummon replied.

"Are you going to beat me with that book?" Miquiztli mocked.

Fatummon held the book out in front of him and released it. The book floated in front of him. He then folded his hands together as if he were praying.

"Seal of Fate!" The book slowly opened up. The pages began to glow brightly as four huge metal hooks attached to chains shot out of the glowing pages. They pierced Miquiztli's body. One hook pierced his rib caged breaking one rib and hooking another rib. Another hook flew right passed his head then retracted hooking his neck. Another hook pierced his arm and dug into his bone. The last hook wedged into his hip bone. The chains slowly pulled him towards the book.

Miquiztli struggled ferociously to break free, but his efforts were futile.

"What is this!" Miquiztli shouted.

"This… is your fate." Fatummon said.

The book created a vortex that sucked Miquiztli closer to the book. Miquiztli was only inches away from the book and with his free hand he formed a silver ball and threw it at Fatummon. It hit Fatummon in the shoulder, but Fatummon continued to hold his pose.

"No! NO! NOO!" Miquiztli shouted at the top of his lungs, but between the force of the vortex and the chains pulling him in he was unable to break free. Miquiztli was sucked into the book and the book slammed shut and just hovered in the air.

"Requiescat in pace." Fatummon whispered.

Cosmicmon was still charging his Cosmic Wave as the moon entered the earth's atmosphere. The moon went from pitch black to a blazing inferno in seconds. The gravitational pull from the black ball Cosmicmon created was tremendous everyone had to hold on for dear life even though there were roughly three miles away. Cosmicmon finally unleashed the energy he had stored at the moon and let out a ferocious war cry. As it collided it looked as though the entire sky ignited. The ground began to shake violently the digi-destines and Fatummon laid flat on the ground because it was impossible for them to stand. The violent scenario was like fire and brimstone on earth.

The moon was finally being pushed back after seven long minutes of struggling. The mass extinction was averted, but Cosmicmon noticed a major problem. The moon was in pieces. He retreated back to the Digi-destines, with confidence.

"The moon… It has been shattered." Matt observed.

"Fear not…" Cosmicmon said.

"I will go to the moon and keep the gravitational balance in check." He continued.

Cosmicmon was about to leave when Fatummon told him to wait. He beckoned Kari over to him. Fatummon had a trouble look on his face. He was unsure about what he was about to do.

Kari walked over to him curious of his motives.

Fatummon laid his giant book in front of her and opened it.

"I am going to give you a choice and by doing this I am breaking a cardinal rule among the Celestial lords." Fatummon said.

He waved his hand and the page started flipping towards the front of the book.

The book shows Jackie when he was roughly four years old. He was with his parents and they were having a conversation about going to Florida for the summer. A beautiful brown haired woman with green eyes was sitting in a lawn chair next to Jackie's father.

"Come on Jackie Florida it's really nice this time of year. Don't you want to see Disney world?" She inquired.

Jackie shook his head and said

"No."

The images fade and Fatummon walked around Kari and stood behind her.

"This is the most important crossroad in Jackie's life. With one simple word he sealed his destiny. What I am offering to you Kari is for you to change this and allow him to go to Florida instead of Africa and as a result all of this would have never happened and it would reset the course of history forever." Fatummon said.

Kari didn't hesitate she immediately agreed. She thought to herself if she could save Jackie from Aulden's wrath then maybe Aulden would have never come to Japan and wreak havoc on her life and everyone else's.

"Be warned Kari." Fatummon said.

Kari turned to Fatummon and looked him in the eye.

"By changing the past… you could create a future much darker then this and create more suffering and destruction to this world." Fatummon continued.

"Are you prepared for that?" he continued.

Kari looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently. She was thinking about the life she could have if these tragic events never happened. She looked back up at Fatummon and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure... if the worst should happen. I will protect everyone." She said with a smile on her face.

"Very well Kari." Fatummon said.

Fatummon began to glow brightly. The light that radiated from him was extremely intense and blinding and then… nothing. Kari could not see anything. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything. A few moments past and she finally felt something pushing on her shoulder. She didn't realize her eyes were closed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up She realized she was sitting at the edge of a table. She looked around and saw she was in Frank's restaurant. Jackie's parents were behind the bar talking to Frank. Victor was sitting at the bar next to Matt, Gabumon, Byiomon, and Sara drinking Vodka in a Hawaiian shirt. Izzy was at a table working on his computer. Ken and Yolei were sitting at the table right behind her. Yolei was putting a French fry in Ken's mouth. Mimi, Cody and Tai were sitting at a table right across from were Kari was sitting enjoying their meals. TK and Patamon were sitting right next to her eating a burger with Davis and Veemon sitting across from them and Jackie was sitting at the head of the table. Everyone looked younger by about seven years. Jackie looked completely different as well. He still has his muscular physique, but now that animal look in his eye was gone. His brutish gaze was replaced with a gentle smile. He wore a black leather coat and black wire framed shades. His hair was still short and the scar that went from his temple to his cheek was gone.

"You dosed off there for a second." Jackie chuckled.

"Are you feeling ok?" Davis inquired.

"Eh... she's fine is just tired from all the mad sex we had last night." Jackie said jokingly

"Shut up!" Davis snapped.

"Yeaaa man… my boy was taking her up and down and all around and she was like OOoooh YEAH! Man he almost brought the house down he was banging her so hard!" Grassmon said.

Davis was getting angry his face was turning bright red. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

For reasons unknown to Kari she remembered everything and no one else did. It was like nothing had happened. Not a care in world.

A tear ran down Kari's face. She wasn't sad but she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Kari?" TK said.

She wiped the tear from her cheek and she said softly

"I'm ok. Everything is going to be ok."

**Meanwhile Digital world: Location unknown.**

A figure was standing in the dark looking up at the screen. It showed everyone enjoying lunch at Frank's restaurant. The figure walked into the light. The figure was Miquiztli and he muttered to himself.

"Time for plan B."

_And so the legend begins anew._

**((As the ending song I chose .Hack sign Key of the twilight. Thank you for reading. I will continue this story in the future, but unfortunately right now I'm leaving for boot camp on 3/28/2011 so it will be a while before this tale continues. Until I leave I'm going to go back and make improvements on my earlier chapters to make them better. And to all Digimon fans out there FUCKING BOYCOTT DIGIMON I was so god damn pissed with they didn't continue the storyline from season 1&2 and I still am. Anyway pass this story on and good luck to you all.))**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright I found some time to continue my story Check it out let me know what you think . USMC is nhighly demanding but I found time to continue the story enjoy."**

**Grim future Season 2**

**Chapter one**

Jackie was riding a skate board at high speed down the side walked the first day of his senior year and he was going to be late. With no regard for his safety he moved into the middle of the street and grabbed onto a car to gain more speed. Grassmon was holding onto his shoulder.

"Jackie! Take the short cut down the stairwell." Grassmon advised

Jackie chuckled.

"You mean the one I tried to jump a year ago and ended up fracturing my skull and breaking my arm?" Jackie inquired.

"Yea that's the one we need to make time and fast otherwise we will be late." Grassmon pleaded.

Jackie chuckles and says.

"Works for me. Hang on tight."

Jackie releases the car and makes a hard right back onto the sidewalk. They came across a staircase that was three flights with 10 steps per flight. With guts he jumped and flew down all three flights he did not land square on the board and came crashing down to the cement he slid for a few feet. He quickly staggered to his feet and said.

"Are you ok Grassmon?"

Grassmon stood up and said.

"Yea I'll be ok…. You got to work on your landing Jackie."

Jackie chuckled and looked down at his wrist watch.

"Oh Shit! We are late." Jackie leaped and picked up Grassmon and got back on his skateboard and raced down the street.

**Human world: Classroom**

Kari was sitting at her desk waiting for class to start TK was in the desk in front of her.

"Where is Jackie? He is going to be late again." Kari inquired.

"Probably running down the street trying desperately to be on time again." TK

Jackie came bursting through the door panting and chuckling.

"Made it this time."

Kari rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Jackie raced for his chair and sat down.

"Hey T.K. you still up for that rematch later today?" Jackie inquired.

T.K chuckled and said.

"Absolutely."

Jackie grinned wickedly and nodded.

"It's going to be a good day." Jackie said.

**Digital world Location unknown.**

Aulden walked into a large room there was nothing in it except a large screen and a stone throne.

"Do we need to wait any longer?" Aulden inquired

Miquiztli was sitting on a stone thrown looking up at a screen observing Jackie. He was in a boxing ring with TK.

"Not much longer now." Miquiztli responded

Aulden scoffed and walked closer to the thrown.

"Look how weak he has become… he wont be able to survive again." Aulden said.

"Don't underestimate the boy. Strength doesn't always come from war." Miquiztli advised.

Miquiztli stood up and walked towards the exit and Aulden followed him.

Aulden chuckles.

"I must admit… This new plan of yours has its own rewards."

"We will see how he can coop with the new reality we give him." Miquiztli said.

"Do you think he is ready for it?" Aulden inquired.

"That is inconsequential. It doesn't matter if he is or isn't the end result will be the same." Miquiztli said.

"But for now I want to see what he is capable of first." Miquiztli continued

"Unleash him then?" Aulden Inquired.

Miquiztli chuckled and said.

"Yes he will make the perfect test." Miquiztli responded

**Human world Gym boxing ring.**

TK and Jackie were boxing ferociously. TK tried to throw a straight jab, but Jackie managed to side step it and lands a hard right hook on TK's right eye. TK was rocked after that but he managed to throw an upper cut hitting Jackie's Jaw. TK' dropped his guard and Jackie threw a jab hitting TK in the nose causing him to fall backwards. TK sat up and was panting. Jackie was also breathing heavily then he finally said.

"You need to stop dropping your guard. That's the only reason I beat you."

TK chuckled and stood up. He removed his boxing gloves and retreated to the bench. He simply tossed his gloves on the bench and picked up his water bottle and drank from it.

"Did you get Kari anything? Her birthday is tomorrow you know." TK said.

Jackie nodded and replied.

"Ya me and Laura got her something I think she will like it."

TK's phone begins to ringing it was Izzy sending TK a Text message.

"Who is in peril this time?" Jackie inquired.

"Some trouble in the Digital world. Kari, Cody, and Davis are on their way now." TK responded

"You think you guys can handle it? I have a date with Laura tonight." Jackie said.

TK chuckles and says.

"Yea we can handle it; the message didn't sound frantic so how bad could it be."

Jackie smiled and fist bumped TK.

"Alright man, see you tomorrow." Jackie said.

**Digital World Grasslands**

Davis, Cody, and Kari were in the grasslands when TK came through the portal.

"Look who's late." Davis snickered. Davis's was wearing a black leather coat with slandered dark blue jeans and Aviator glasses.

"What do you mean?" TK inquired.

"We are already done. There were dozens of Centaurmon harassing a village just north of here." Veemon explained.

"Yea the Poyomon were so grateful they gave us this Doll. They made out of leaves and sticks. Gatomon announced. She held up a crafted man that was made completely out of small twigs and leaves.

"It was weird but still thoughtful I guess."

Patamon was disappointed and sighed.

"So we came all this way for nothing?"

Armadillomon chuckled and said.

"You mean all the way from the school computer room? Isn't that place right next to the gym?"

Everyone had a good laugh even Patamon found the humor in it.

"I vote we go to Frank's place and grab a milkshake or something." Cody suggested.

Their good time was quickly interrupted by a loud distorted roar. Kari froze in fear she still remembered everything that happened before Fatummon changed everything and she knew where that creature came from. A 9 foot tall disgusting creature rose up from the ground and stood before them it looked like his body was completely covered by worms constantly moving around its eyes were glowing yellow and it wielded a large slimy battle axe.

Patamon evolved to Angemon ready to fight and Veemon evolved to X-veemon.

"Well… I'm glad I didn't waste a trip out here." Angemon said.

X-Veemon charged into battle firing a laser at the creature, but the creature didn't even flinch and heel kicked X-Veemon back. Armadillomon armor evolved into Digmon to join the fight. The creature menacingly raised his axe and charged at Angemon. It brought the axe down on Angemon, but Angemon managed to block it with his staff. Although Angemon managed to block it the Creature struck with such devastating force it drove Angemon to the ground. Digmon thrusted his drill forward into the creatures back and it went straight through him. Digmon's drill slowly disintegrates and he is unable to pull away. The Creature slowly raises his axe and spins around decapitating Digmon causing him to revert to Armadillomon.

Gatomon attacked with her claws but they were not effective against the creature.

"What is that thing?" Cody inquired.

X-Veemon attempts to fire another laser at the creature but again it had no effect on it.

"How do we stop this thing?" TK inquired.

The creature made another downward slash at Angemon and Angemon tried to block it with his staff, but this time the staff was cut in half and so was Angemon he then reverted back to Patamon. The creature turned its attention to X-Veemon and Gatomon.

"Want some? Come get some." X-Veemon shouted. A long stream of data came out of the Doll and Davis's Digivice begins to emit a red light.

"X-Veemon Weaponized Evolution." X-Veemon roared.

"Helo-Veemon."

This Digimon stood 7 feet tall he was wearing a black leather jacket covered in spikes he wore black combat boots with studs and black pants with a silver belt buckle that reads. "As I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of death I fear nothing for I'm the baddest mother fucker there."(Chesty Puller. USMC) he carried a chain wrapped around his body and a double barrel sawed off shot gun. His head was the same as X-Veemon's on difference was he had long fangs. He rode a black Harley Davison motorcycle with chrome flames on the side.

"Let's burn it up." Helo-Veemon said.

He revved his engine and charged full speed at the creature. The creature swung his axe and knocked the motorcycle over sending Helo-Veemon crashing to the ground.

The creature walked up to Helo-Veemon with vicious intentions. Helo-Veemon stood up and threw a right hook at the creatures head. He landed a direct hit but his fist got stuck in the creature and he was unable to break free.

"What the hell?" Helo-Veemon shouted.

The creature slowly raised his axe thinking there was no way for Helo-Veemon to escape.

Helo-Veemon drew his shot gun.

"Double Tap!" He shouted and unloaded both barrels to the creatures face. It took the creatures head clean off and it stumbled backwards. Its head slowly regenerated.

Helo-Veemon snarled at the creature.

"You're really starting to piss me off."

Helo-Veemon took his chain and swung it around he flicked it like a whip and wrapped the chain around the creature. It struggled to break free, but was unable to. Helo-Veemon lets out a sharp whistle and his bike came rolling back to him.

"Let's go for a ride." Helo-Veemon said.

He took off at high speed dragging the creature behind him. He drove the creature into trees and boulders before makeing a high speed turn sending the creature flying and crashing hard onto the ground.

"Inferno Track!' Helo-Veemon shouted

He revved his engine and charged at the creature he popped a wheelie and his front tire burst into flames as he got close he drove his wheel into the creature crushing and burning him at the same time. The creature was torn to bits and those bits were consumed by the flames effectively incinerating the creature.

The other looked on and was amazed.

"That was cool." Cody said.

"Yea but how did it happen?" Gatomon inquired.

"We can ask Izzy he will probably be able to figure it out." TK suggested

"Agreed but let's get going I'm starved." Armadillomon said.

**Human world: School computer room.**

When the gang returned tot he human world Izzy was already working.

"After observing the battle I compiled some data and formed a theory." Izzy explained.

"The data that came out of the doll was a hidden code within the Matrix of the Digital world, and what makes this data so unique is that Veemon didn't evolve to a Mega it was something beyond that called Giga." He continued.

"Wow… a Giga Level Digimon that's sweet." Davis said.

"So there could be more out there?" T.K. inquired.

Izzy nodded and said.

"Yes, however the complicated part is the hidden data could be in anything form a grain of sand to a boulder there really is no telling where they are for now." Izzy explained.

"So finding that was dumb blind luck." Veemon sighed.

"I'll work on a way to track the hidden data but for now we just have to rely on Veemon." Izzy explained.

"Gotcha… Thanks Izzy." Kari said.

"Anytime." Izzy said as he disabled his monitor.

**Digital World: Location unknown.**

Miquiztli was observing the battle on his giant screen sitting in his stone throne.

"Giga levels… impressive." Miquiztli said.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Aulden inquired.

"No… despite this new found power the only real threats are Cosmicmon and Fatummon." Miquiztli said.

"So this changes nothing?" Aulden inquired.

Miquiztli chuckled.

"Yes… this changes nothing."


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope your hungry because i have more**

**Grim Future**

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday afternoon Kari's birthday: Frank's restaurant.**

Frank brought out a big chocolate cake. It had 5 layers all stacked on one another covered with pink frosting with red frosting roses on it and it had 17 candles on it and white frosting on the top. Everyone sang for Kari and they all shouted happy birthday at the end of there song.

Jackie looked carefully at the candles and said.

"Frank where did you get those candles?"

"They were in the back next to my normal candles I thought these would be more fun." Frank replied as sharpens his knife.

Jackie's eyes widen.

"Frank those are my fireworks I made last summer." Jackie said.

Frank snapped his head and looked at Jackie.

"What!" He exclaimed.

Almost as if it were on cue the fireworks detonated blowing the cake to smithereens sending cake and frosting in all directions everyone was covered with cake.

The room fell deadly silent for a moment before Kari burst out laugh then the others joined in. Frank and Mimi however were giving Jackie the death gaze.

"I hope you know you're cleaning this up Jackie." Frank snarled.

"HOW COULD YOU BLOW UP MY CAKE? I MADE THAT SPECIAL AND NOW IT'S RUINED!" Mimi shouted

"It's ok Mimi it was pretty funny." Kari insisted.

Mimi was nearly in tears.

"But I worked so hard on that cake to make sure it was perfect." Mimi whined.

Kari hugged Mimi and said.

"Thank you Mimi."

Mimi was feeling a little better after Kari hugged her.

Grassmon and the other Digimon were nibbling on the bits of cakes.

"It's delicious." Palemon said.

"Yea very sweet and tasty." Agumon said.

"It certainly has "Explosive" flavor." Grassmon snickered

Patamon bopped Grassmon on the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Grassmon snapped.

"Be nice, Mimi worked hard on this." Patamon snarled.

"Lighten up gerbil boy it was a funny joke." Grassmon said.

Patamon's eye began to twitch.

"What did you say grass stain!" Patamon snapped.

"Come on guys were suppose to be having fun." Gabumon pleaded.

"Did I stutter you flying hamster, oh that's right your retarded let me put it in terms you can understand." Grassmon said

He proceeded to make a weird face and said.

"Deahhaheerrrrr."

In a fit of rage Patamon leaped and tackled Grassmon to the ground were the proceeded to fight.

"Oh boy they are at it again." Laura said.

In a flash Gatomon scratched them both across the face. They both immediately stopped fighting and grabbed their faces writhing in pain.

"Behave!" Gatomon ordered.

"Yes Gatomon." Patamon and Grassmon said.

Jackie couldn't help but snicker

**Digital world: Location unknown.**

Miquiztli walks into a small room filled with iron coffins each one had unique hieroglyphs on it.

He walks up to one Coffin with a green hieroglyph and says.

Myotisemon… Rise…"

The coffin begins to deteriorate and Myotismon falls to the ground. He gasps for air and struggles to stand.

"At ease Myotismon your body needs time to recover." Miquiztli advised.

Aulden walks into the room and scoffs.

"This thing is going to test Jackie?"

Aulden approaches Myotismon.

"Look at him he is weak... Revy would be better off going alone." Aulden snarled.

"Patience Aulden… Myotismon will end the digi-destines once we give him the proper tools." Miquiztli calmly said.

Myotismon slowly staggers to his feet then passes out on the ground.

"Disgusting creature." Aulden said. He spat on the ground and walked towards the exit.

"You seem angry Aulden… that's not like you." Miquiztli said.

"That boy claimed I didn't break him… he sent me to hell… I will have my retribution." Aulden snarled.

"He won't remember it." Miquiztli advised.

"I do not care… He is weak now… I will break him." Aulden growled.

"Out of curiosity do Revy and the other members of the pack remember?" Miquiztli inquired.

Aulden smiled and said.

"Yes they remember."

Miquiztli softly whispered to himself.

"That must mean she remembers too."

**Human world: Small dojo.**

Jackie was fighting his Father in a small ring about 12 feet in diameter although tit was just a sparring match the fought intensely. Jackie's father threw a straight jab. Using what his father taught him he side stepped and deployed an elbow block. He then counter attacked with a strong elbow, but Jackie's father was swift he ducked and rammed his shoulder into Jackie's stomach causing him to stumble he immediately followed with a heel kick to the chest sending Jackie flying backwards about 3 feet. The blow completely knocked the wind out of Jackie. He coughed and gasped for air.

"You are holding back Jackie. Stop that." He ordered.

He walked over and attempted to stomp on Jackie's chest. Jackie mustered all his strength and stopped the blow with his arms.

"Your enemies will not hold back and they will not wait for you to recover." He said.

Jackie pushed him backwards but did little to slow him he rolled away and stood back up.

"Every fight your in, you fight like it's to the death." He said.

Jackie lunged forward with a straight jab his father blocked it grabbed his wrist and struck Jackie in the chest sending him crashing hard to the ground. Jackie stood back up and stood in the basic warrior stance. With his knees bent and arms up he was in a solid stance well balanced and well protected.

"You never give up, always find a way." Jackie's father said.

Jackie lounged forward again unleashing a flurry of attacks, but Jackie's father managed to block all of them. Jackie finally threw a round house kick, but he manage to catch Jackie's leg and sweep his other leg out from under him sending him to the ground.

"There are no rules in fighting; anything can be a weapon anything can help you succeed."

Jackie slowly stumbles back to his feet and prepares to fight again.

"That is enough for today." Jackie's father said.

Jackie nods and walks towards his father.

"Your getting better son, keep it up." Jackie's father said.

"Thanks Dad." Jackie said as he reached for a bottle of water.

"How is Laura?" He inquired.

Jackie smiled softly and said.

"She's doing well."

"Good… Your mother and I are flying to the states her sister is having a wedding." Jackie's Father said.

"Too bad I have school." Jackie chuckled.

"How long will you be gone?" Jackie inquired.

"A week maybe more." He replied.

"You keep training hard I expect at least a little challenge when I get back" He continued.

Jackie nodded and said.

"I'll beat you when you come back."

Jackie's father chuckled and stood up.

"Come on I'm starving your mother must have dinner ready by now." He said.

**Human world: Kari's bedroom. Time 22:00**

Kari was getting ready to go to sleep she was only wearing black underwear as she was combing her long hair. Gatomon was curled up asleep on a pillow. Suddenly the lights go out. Kari was frustrated and looked for a flashlight in her drawer. She finds one and turns it on; she turns around only to find Miquiztli standing right behind her.

She gasps and drops the flashlight.

"Miquiztli." She said.

"Hello birthday girl." Miquiztli said.

Kari was about to scream to wake Gatomon up but with Miquiztli's lightning speed he grabbed her throat preventing her from screaming.

"So I was right… you do remember." Miquiztli observed.

"How?" She inquired her voice was barley audible.

"You altered the past Kari and few know. It tickles me to know my survival is a result of your selfishness, and thanks to your actions Jackie has grown weak he won't be able to protect anyone from Aulden's wrath… This world is doomed to oblivion." Miquiztli said.

Miquiztli creeps in and gets right up to Kari's face.

"And there is nothing… you can do…. To stop it."

Miquiztli drops Kari to the floor she gasps for air.

"Jackie is not weak." Kari wheezed

"He stopped Aulden before he can stop him again."

Miquiztli chuckled.

"Stupid girl." Miquiztli said. He turned and opened a black portal.

"Why did you come here?" Kari inquired.

"To answer a question." Miquiztli said as he entered the portal.

The portal faded and Kari sat up and leaned against the wall. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to think what she can do. She knew full well they would think she is crazy if she told someone about this. She knew that Jackie was going to be the prime target for Miquiztli, and she fears that Jackie will be turned into that monster once again.

**Ok enough set up and crap now its time for VIOLENCE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Grim future**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Franks Restaurant.**

Jackie and TK were sitting at the bar talking to Frank when Kari came in. Frank was behind the counter washing glasses and Jackie was texting on his phone while talking to TK. Victor was at the bar as well drinking his homemade Vodka.

Jackie looked up at Kari and greeted her, but Kari was still shaken after her ordeal from last night.

"Are you ok Kari?" TK inquired.

Kari nodded slightly.

"You seemed shaken, something wrong?" Frank inquired.

Kari assured them that she was alright she looked up at Jackie and said.

"Hey… Jackie, have you ever herd of someone named Aulden?"

Frank froze and dropped his glass it fell to the ground and shattered and Victor slammed his glass on the table.

"The name sounds familier." Jackie replied.

"Where did you hear that name Kari?" Victor inquired. Between him being drunk and his thick Russian accent it was difficult to make out what he was saying.

Before Kari could answer her phone rang. It was Izzy sending her a text message saying another creature showed up in the digital world wreaking havoc.

"There is a problem in the Digital world." She finally said.

"You can use my computer in the back." Frank said.

Jackie chuckled and hopped to his feet.

"Alright let's go get some." He said as he proceeded to the back of the restaurant. Grassmon leaped onto Jackie's shoulder. TK and Kari followed him as he opened a portal to the digital world and they all entered.

Victor looked up at frank and just stared at him. Frank knew why Victor was staring at him. He wanted answers.

"It's not him. He is dead." Frank insisted.

"Is he now?" Victor inquired.

"I saw him walk into the building and the entire building was obliterated… nothing could survive that. She must be talking about a different Aulden."

"It is not a common name. Even Jackie is saying it sounds familier." Victor snapped.

"Do you know if Philip mentioned him to Jackie? Frank inquired

"I don't know. I doubt he would tell his son about him, he is too young to know of such demons." Victor stated.

"He is 17 He should be able to handle knowing something like this." Frank said.

"Aulden is a monster in every sense of the word. He does not deserve to be remembered." Victor said.

"If it's the same person we think it is then Jackie and his family could be in danger." Frank said.

"I'll have my subordinate check the underworld to see if there is any sign of him, hopefully we will find him before he decides to go after them." Victor said.

"I hope we can stay one step ahead of him...this time." Frank said.

Victor poured himself another glass of Vodka and sighed.

**Digital world: Forest region.**

The team found them selves in a burnt patch of the forest. The scanned the area only to see charred trees until another creature like before carrying a torch appears before them.

"Play with fire your likely to get burned." Jackie said.

Grassmon evolved into Galemon, Patamon into Angemon ready to fight this creature.

"This one looks a lot like the one we fought yesterday." TK pointed out.

The creature didn't look orientated it just stumbled around lighting one fire after another.

"Gale force." Galemon swung his blades sending a wave of energy, but it didn't affect the creature.

"Well that was pointless." Galemon said.

"Don't tell me you're giving up so easily." Myotismon appeared from behind a burnt tree.

"Oh shit." Jackie exclaimed.

"Myotismon!" TK shouted.

"Yes I'm back from the dead." Myotismon chuckled.

The creature started to approach the group its movements were sluggish and uncoordinated.

"Any Ideas?" Angemon inquired.

"We can't win this we need to retreat and regroup." Jackie said.

They turn and ran away from their adversaries. Myotismon burst into laughter.

Before they could reach the computer a Women with long black hair wearing a black tank top and short blue shorts wielding two .45's blocked their path.

"Jackie… It's been a while." The women said.

Jackie was bewildered and confused.

"I'm sorry I do not know you." Jackie said.

The women seemed disappointed. She sighed and said.

"He was right… you really don't remember us."

The women raised her .45 at Kari.

Jackie glared at the women and stood in front of Kari.

"Move Jackie, I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"Lady you must be screwed up in the head… I have never seen you before and I'm sure as hell not about to let you shoot one of my friends." Jackie snarled.

The women sighed she looked down at the ground and shook her head and looked back up.

"Goodbye Jackie." She said. She fired her weapon.

The bullet froze in mid-air and it turned into a data stream and flew to Galemon and he began to evolve.

"Galemon Weaponized Evolution."

He transformed into a 7 foot man like creature his wore a crimson red long coat that reached all the way to his ankles. He wore black pants with no shirt and a black medallion. His hair was short and snow white. He had two small horns coming out of his forehead. His eyes were jets black and his skin was dark tan color. He wielded two silver revolvers they closely resemble a Smith and Weston 500 with an extended barrel. They had words etched in the blades that read _Requiescat in pace_ (Latin for rest in peace) and he had a black pouch on his hip and two holsters on the back part of his hip.

"Neosmon" The Digimon said."

"I guess he was right… you brats do have unusual amount of luck." Myotismon snarled.

Neosmon drew both of his pistols and said.

"Or fate has conspired against you."

Myotismon glared at Neosmon.

"Hardly... Crimson lightning."

Neosmon countered with his own attack.

"Crack shot."

He fired a single round that struck Myotismon's head.

Myotismon stumbled backwards as the creature launched a stream of fire from his torch.

Neosmon nimbly dodged it and fired several more rounds at his enemies.

Meanwhile Jackie came face to face with this unknown attacker.

Jackie closed the distance rapidly and threw a quick jab, but the women's speed was unnatural she gracefully dodged it and slammed her knee into Jackie's gut sending him tumbling backwards.

"Look how far you have fallen…" The women said.

A tear runs down her cheek as she stared at Jackie.

"Who are you?" Jackie inquired.

"It's all her fault… It has to be." The women said.

She looked up at Kari and glared.

"You took him away from us."

She raised her gun and aimed it at Kari. T.K stood between her and the strange women.

Jackie was in a panicked he found a stick next to him without thinking he grabbed it and leaped up driving the stick into the women's windpipe. Blood sprayed a crossed Jackie's face. Her guns fell to the ground she raises her hands and gently puts them on Jackie's wrists and pulls the stick out of her throat. She was surprisingly stronger then Jackie his efforts to stop her were futile. Her wounds began to heal almost instantly after the stick is removed. The women looked back at Jackie.

"Now that's the Jackie I remember." She said.

Jackie was trying his best not to lose his bearing like his father taught him, but the women's strength and abilities were unreal. The women pushed Jackie back and heel kicked him in the stomach. He flew back about seven feet before crashing to the ground.

Jackie had the wind knocked out of him. He forced himself to his feet coughing violently. She closed the gap with blinding speed and throws a hard knee at Jackie's chin. Kari and TK could hear Jackie's jaw break from where they were. The force lifted him to his knees and then she kicked him in the gut sending him flying nine feet back crashing to the ground. Jackie tried to force himself to his knees but was unable too. He coughed up small amounts of blood before falling over. The women retrived her guns and stood over Jackie she raised her pistol and put a single round in Jackie's back.

"Jackie!" Kari screamed.

Myotismon and the creature squared off with Neosmon.

The bullet hole in Myotismon's forehead slowly closed up and left a small round scar.

Myotismon created two red crimson lightning blades and the creature swallowed his torch, its body burst into flames and became a burning golem. It was much skinnier then it was before its eyes became black and it had a wicked grin. With Myotismon to his left and the creature to his right

Neosmon watched the two carefully, his revolvers began to glow the barrel's morphed and extended too swords with a small opening in the middle for the gun barrel. The sword extended passed the barrel creating two wedges on the tips.

Neosmon charged the two dragging the sword tips on the ground.

"Grizzling wing" Myotismon sends a swarm of bats at Neosmon while the creature charged him. Neosmon spun while skidding on the ground. He brought his right gun up and firing it into the swarm of bats. The force of the round vaporized the bats and proceeded to Myotismon. Myotismon crossed his Crimson blades to stop the bullet but the impact sent him skidding across the ground. Neosmon continued to spin and cuts the creature in half with his left revolver. He continued to spin thrusts his right revolver into the creature's head. Its head stops right in front of the barrel. Neosmon then fire completely obliterating the creatures head the bullet passed through and hit Myotismon in the chest. Neosmon continued to skid for several feet before coming to a stop facing Myotismon. Myotismon falls to the dirt with a gapping hole in his chest. Neosmon's blades burst into flame and disappear. His revolvers reverted to their normal state. Myotismon stood back up and the hole in his chest slowly began to close. Myotismon begins to gasp for air and his skin get's noticeably grayer.

"Damn it… This isn't over." Myotismon said.

Neosmon approched Myotismon and raised his weapon to his forehead.

"It is for you." Neosmon whispered.

He fired one round taking Myotimon's head clean off. Myotismon breaks apart and fades away.

Neosmon turned to the women and Jackie. The women noticed Neosmon and holstered both of her and turned to Jackie. With out saying a word she turned and fled into the thick forest. T.K. and Kari rush to Jackie's aid.

"Jackie, are you ok?" Kari inquired.

Jackie nodded.

Angemon and Neosmon reverted to there rookie stages and rejoined the group.

"Honestly how many times do we have to beat Myotismon before he goes away for good?" Patamon inquired.

Grassmon chuckled and replied.

"Hopefully thats the last time."

"Come on Jackie let's get you patched up and find what to do next." T.K. said.

T.K. helps Jackie to his feet and proceeded to the computer and opened a portal back home.

**Digital World: Location unknown.**.

"Over confidence was his weakness." Miquiztli said.

Aulden comes walking into the room laughing hysterically.

"Well at least one of them did thier." Aulden said.

"As I suspected he was absolutly usless Revy was the true test.

"So Revy did her job then?" Miquiztli inquired.

"Oh yea… I could walk right up to Jackie and he will be more then willing to accept the Nano-machines for strength and power."

"Good." Miquiztli said as he left the room.

**Alright a small bit of violence to get the ball rolling now the question is what Kind of twisted stuff Aulden will think of next lol**

**Hey sorry this one took forever as well but needs of the MArine corpse come first now we are starting to get good stuff in enjoy**

**Grim future season 2**

**Chapter 4**

Jackie was lying down in a hospital bed. He received four broken ribs and his jaw was broken. His right lung was collapsed after Revy shot him in the back. His breathing was steady. The heart monitor was beginning to get on his nerves with its constant beeping. He tried his best to sleep until a man wearing a long brown overcoat walked into the room carrying a briefcase. He turns and closes the blinds and shuts the door. Jackie mumbled.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man turns around revealing his face. It was Aulden. He grinned and walked over to Jackie's bedside he replied.

"I'm Aulden and I am here to help you Jackie."

Jackie looked at him with a bewildered look on his face.

"How do you know my name?" Jackie inquired.

"Same way I know you are a digi-destine, you're in love with a girl named Laura, and you got your ass beat by a women in the Digital world." Aulden chuckled.

He brought a chair and sat next to Jackie.

"But that is not important right now, what is important is that I have an offer for you, one that will allow you to protect the ones you love and deliver the rightous hand of justice." He continued.

Jackie observed him closely.

"Why would you want to help me?" Jackie inquired

Aulden looked at him and grinned.

"Revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Jackie inquired.

Aulden lifted the briefcase and placed it in his lap.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is I am giving you a one time offer." Aulden said.

"What's the catch?" Jackie inquired.

"Only that you promise to defeat them all." Aulden replied.

Jackie was suspicious of Aulden's motives, but Jackie did not want to throw away an opportunity to keep everyone safe while defeating an unknown enemy."

"What do I have to do?" Jackie inquired.

Aulden opened his briefcase and pulled out a long thick needle attached to a hose and said.

"Just relax."

He stood over Jackie and disabled the heart monitor; he then drove the needle into Jackie's neck. Jackie groaned in pain. He began to convulse and twitch. Aulden held him down to the bed. Jackie continued to flail as Aulden continued to pump a silver liquid into Jackie's veins. Jackie's veins began to pop out and his eyes turned a bloody red. He began to scream, but Aulden covered his mouth.

"Shhhh… We don't want anyone to interrupt." Aulden chuckled.

Kari entered the hospital with Grassmon and Gatomon and Laura. She approached the countered and spoke to the receptionist.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Jackie Rourke." Kari said.

The receptionist smiled and said.

"One moment."

The receptionist looked Jackie up and said.

"Jackie Rourke is in room 423."

"Thank you." Kari said.

The group entered the elevator and took it to the fourth floor.

"She must have been a Digimon… no human could ever beat Jackie." Grassmon said.

"She sure looked human." Gatomon pointed out.

"How could this have happened?" Laura inquired.

"Man I bet Jackie is just itching to get back in the fight; someone will have to hold him down." Grassmon chuckled.

They finally came to the fourth floor and they turned too walked down the hallway. On the way they passed Aulden. He and Kari made eye contact; he grinned wickedly and proceeded to the elevator. Kari's eyes widen and she took off sprinting down the hallway to Jackie's room.

"Kari! What are you doing?" Laura shouted the trio ran after Kari who was almost to Jackie's room. She quickly opened door only to find Jackie face down on the floor motionless.

"Jackie!" she shouted as she rushed over to his aid. She turned him over and shook him.

"Jackie! Jackie." She said.

Laura entered the room in a panic she rushed over to Jackie.

Before she could say anything Jackie opened his eye's and quickly sat up.

"Jackie what happened? What did that man do?"

Jackie didn't answer he paused for a moment and then finally said.

"I need to get to the digital world quickly."

"Jackie you're in no condition to go anywhere." Laura said

"Jackie turned to Laura and smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek and said.

"Trust me."

He stood up holding his side. His broken ribs and collapsed lung were causing him a lot of pain.

"Come on Jackie get some rest we need you back in the action and soon." Grassmon pleaded.

Jackie chuckled softly and said.

"When I get to the digital world I'll be one hundred percent."

A cold shiver ran up Kari's spin she knew what Aulden did to him, but she didn't know what he had in store for them. She was worried and frighten.

**Digital world: Grass region.**

Kari and Jackie Gatomon and Grassmon stood in the grass plains. Jackie struck his rib cage hard several time to see if his injuries healed. His broken ribs were gone, his lung and his jaw was completely healed. Jackie began to laugh and then he said.

"I can't believe Aulden was right."

Kari looked at Jackie and a tear ran down her face, she was afraid of losing Jackie to Aulden again.

"Jackie you can't trust Aulden" Kari said.

Jackie turned and looked at Kari with a bewildered look.

"Why? Look at what he has done for me. He has given me a way to protect everyone." He said.

"Aulden is using you Jackie. That man is evil; ask Victor or Frank they will tell you." Kari pleaded.

Jackie was unconvinced. He shook his head and said.

"Well, he gave me this gift, he cannot be evil, and now come on if we hurry we can still make it to the X-games Maybe we will see Davis crash and burn."

Jackie chuckled and walked passed Kari back to the portal. Kari looked down and the ground and wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked.

Kari regained her composure and replied.

"We have to keep a close watch on Jackie. I have a feeling Aulden isn't through with Jackie yet."

**Human world: X-games.**

The stadium was packed full of people cheering for the riders. The stadium was closed because it was raining outside trapping the fumes and the dust creating a distinct smell. The entire gang was there to see Davis perform in the games. They were in the fifth row cheering. There was a man on the loud speaker and he said.

"Next up. Davis Motomiya!"

They all cheered as Davis rode into the Arena at high speeds. He was wearing a red and black jump suit and flames were painted on his bike and his helmet. He hit the first ramp and launched himself into the air. While in the air he pulled off a double back flip before landing. The crowed went nuts after seeing how bold Davis was. Davis went off another jump as he did a massive worm with razor fangs exploded from the ground trying to consume Davis. It was merely inches away from Davis. The crowd instantly went from a cheer to a panic scream; everyone was running in all directions. It was complete chaos in the stadium.

Veemon quickly evolved into Helo-Veemon and Grassmon evolved into Neosmon. Helo-Veemon revved his engine and drove full speed into the stadium. Davis narrowly escaped death and landed safely on the other side of the ramp. The worm relentlessly went after Davis. Just as it was about to attack Helo-Veemon went off a ramp and did a back flip. As he was upside down he was directly over the worms head. He put his shotgun to the worm's face.

"Double Tap." Helo-Veemon shouted.

Helo-Veemon unloaded both barrels at close range deterring the worm.

Neosmon pulls his bag off his belt opens it up and throws the contents of the bag over the worm. The bag was full of silver coins with an angel on one side and a demon on the other.

"Storm Barrage." Neosmon shouted.

Neosmon drew his guns and fired them at an extremely high speed. Each bullet struck a coin and was diverted to the worm with extra power. The worm writhed in pain and went underground. Before the coins hit the ground Neosmon fired over four thousand rounds.

Almost as soon as it went underground it came right back up under Helo-Veemon.

Reacting quickly he leaped off his bike and double tapped the worm again. The worm managed to completely destroy his bike.

Helo-Veemon began to twitch.

"Oh…Hell fucking no. You can punish me all you want. But when you fuck with my bike the gloves come off." Helo-Veemon snarled.

Neosmon chuckled and said.

"Well are you ready to get started then?"

Helo-Veemon snarled and nodded.

Neosmon's eyes widen and he yelled.

"BACK!"

He dove out of the way quickly but Helo-Veemon didn't and a stone spear jetted from the ground and pierced his chest and another spear jetted from the ground and would have speared Neosmon in the chest if he hadn't moved.

The massive worm appeared from the ground and massive chunks of rock encircle its head.

"This guy is really pissing me off" Helo-Veemon snarled

Neosmon's guns formed two long bladed guns.

"Crack shot." Neosmon fired his weapon and hit the stone spike releasing Helo-Veemon. He then drove the blades into the worm and fired multiple times at the same time Helo-Veemon got in close and unloaded hi shotgun on the worm. The worm writhed in pain and shook violently sending Neosmon flying and then he went back under ground

"Stay up here and fight coward." Helo-Veemon shouted.

Neosmon remained quite and scanned the area.

He turned and pointed his guns at the ground. The worm suddenly exploded from the ground towards Helo-Veemon and when it did Neosmon fired rapidly at the worm, but the worms continued and crushed Helo-Veemon between its powerful jaws causing him to revert.

Blood oozed from the worm's wounds but one drop in particular began to glow faintly.

Neosmon shouted at Davis.

"Davis Get Kari and Gatomon over here quickly."

Davis was confused and began to argue.

"Why? That would put her in danger."

"Trust me, this worm is from the digital world its blood has the hidden data for Gatomon" Neosmon said

Davis was hesitant to do this, but he trusted Neosmon. He revved his bike and raced over to the others with great speed. Davis skidded and stopped right in front of the group.

"Kari get on Neosmon needs you." Davis said.

"Wait what? He wants to put Kari in Danger?" Tai inquired.

'There is no time to argue just hurry." Davis pleaded.

Kari hopped onto Davis's bike holding onto him and Gatomon. He raced back to Neosmon who was in mid battle with the giant worm. As they got closer to the battle Kari's Digivice began to glow until finally Gatomon Weapon-evolved.

Gatomon transformed into a 5'4" women her upper torso was covered with dark grey blue scale armor and she wore scale plated trousers of the same color. She had white wings and wore a dark grey blue helm. She carried a long spear and at the tip of the spear just before the blade there was a glowing ball of light. She wore plated gauntlets and on her right gauntlet that reads

"Toten sie."

"Lintakimon" She said.

The worm was completely preoccupied with Neosmon and with out hesitation she lunged forward.

"Positron crush" She shouted.

As the spear strikes the worm it created a giant cavity in the worm that almost split it in half. The worm fell to the ground and began to decompose and fade away.

Neosmon retrieved Veemon who was unconscious on the ground and they all retreated back to the group.

Kari and Davis drove back to the group. Tai looked up at Neosmon and said.

"How did you know that was going to work?

Neosmon looked down at Tai and replied.

"I can see five minutes into the future." Neosmon replied.

"Wow that's amazing." Yolei said.

"Useful yes, but costly. It rapidly drains my energy." Neosmon pointed out.

**Digital World: Location unknown.**

Aulden walks into Miquiztli's thrown room and chuckles.

"Mission accomplished."

"Excellent." Miquiztli said.

Aulden walked closer and said.

"When can we make out move?"

"When his parents return from the United States." Miquiztli said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Grim future season 2**

**Chapter 4**

Jackie was lying down in a hospital bed. He received four broken ribs and his jaw was broken. His right lung was collapsed after Revy shot him in the back. His breathing was steady. The heart monitor was beginning to get on his nerves with its constant beeping. He tried his best to sleep until a man wearing a long brown overcoat walked into the room carrying a briefcase. He turns and closes the blinds and shuts the door. Jackie mumbled.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man turns around revealing his face. It was Aulden. He grinned and walked over to Jackie's bedside he replied.

"I'm Aulden and I am here to help you Jackie."

Jackie looked at him with a bewildered look on his face.

"How do you know my name?" Jackie inquired.

"Same way I know you are a digi-destine, you're in love with a girl named Laura, and you got your ass beat by a women in the Digital world." Aulden chuckled.

He brought a chair and sat next to Jackie.

"But that is not important right now, what is important is that I have an offer for you, one that will allow you to protect the ones you love and deliver the rightous hand of justice." He continued.

Jackie observed him closely.

"Why would you want to help me?" Jackie inquired

Aulden looked at him and grinned.

"Revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Jackie inquired.

Aulden lifted the briefcase and placed it in his lap.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is I am giving you a one time offer." Aulden said.

"What's the catch?" Jackie inquired.

"Only that you promise to defeat them all. The only thing you have to ask yourself Jackie boy is do you have the will and the constitution to go as far as it takes to keep them safe?" Aulden replied.

With out missing a beat Jackie replied.

"Always."

"Then all you have to do is trust me." Aulden snickered.

Jackie was suspicious of Aulden's motives, but Jackie did not want to throw away an opportunity to keep everyone safe while defeating an unknown enemy.

"What do I have to do?" Jackie inquired.

Aulden opened his briefcase and pulled out a long thick needle attached to a hose and said.

"Just relax."

He stood over Jackie and disabled the heart monitor; he then drove the needle into Jackie's neck. Jackie groaned in pain. He began to convulse and twitch. Aulden held him down to the bed. Jackie continued to flail as Aulden continued to pump a silver liquid into Jackie's veins. Jackie's veins began to pop out and his eyes turned a bloody red. He began to scream, but Aulden covered his mouth.

"Shhhh… We don't want anyone to interrupt." Aulden chuckled.

Kari entered the hospital with Grassmon and Gatomon and Laura. She approached the countered and spoke to the receptionist.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Jackie Rourke." Kari said.

The receptionist smiled and said.

"One moment."

The receptionist looked Jackie up and said.

"Jackie Rourke is in room 423."

"Thank you." Kari said.

The group entered the elevator and took it to the fourth floor.

"She must have been a Digimon… no human could ever beat Jackie." Grassmon said.

"She sure looked human." Gatomon pointed out.

"How could this have happened?" Laura inquired.

"Man I bet Jackie is just itching to get back in the fight; someone will have to hold him down." Grassmon chuckled.

They finally came to the fourth floor and they turned too walked down the hallway. On the way they passed Aulden. He and Kari made eye contact; he grinned wickedly and proceeded to the elevator. Kari's eyes widen and she took off sprinting down the hallway to Jackie's room.

"Kari! What are you doing?" Laura shouted the trio ran after Kari who was almost to Jackie's room. She quickly opened door only to find Jackie face down on the floor motionless.

"Jackie!" she shouted as she rushed over to his aid. She turned him over and shook him.

"Jackie! Jackie." She said.

Laura entered the room in a panic she rushed over to Jackie.

Before she could say anything Jackie opened his eye's and quickly sat up.

"Jackie what happened? What did that man do?"

Jackie didn't answer he paused for a moment and then finally said.

"I need to get to the digital world quickly."

"Jackie you're in no condition to go anywhere." Laura said

"Jackie turned to Laura and smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek and said.

"Trust me."

He stood up holding his side. His broken ribs and collapsed lung were causing him a lot of pain.

"Come on Jackie get some rest we need you back in the action and soon." Grassmon pleaded.

Jackie chuckled softly and said.

"When I get to the digital world I'll be one hundred percent."

A cold shiver ran up Kari's spin she knew what Aulden did to him, but she didn't know what he had in store for them. She was worried and frighten.

**Digital world: Grass region.**

Kari and Jackie Gatomon and Grassmon stood in the grass plains. Jackie struck his rib cage hard several time to see if his injuries healed. His broken ribs were gone, his lung and his jaw was completely healed. Jackie began to laugh and then he said.

"I can't believe he was right."

Kari looked at Jackie and a tear ran down her face, she was afraid of losing Jackie to Aulden again.

"Who?" Kari said.

Jackie turned and looked at Kari with a bewildered look.

"My new best friend as it appears." Jackie said jokingly

"Come on we can still make it to the X-games Maybe we will see Davis crash and burn." He continued.

Jackie chuckled and walked passed Kari back to the portal. Kari looked down and the ground and wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked.

Kari regained her composure and replied.

"We have to keep a close watch on Jackie.I have a feeling something horrible is coming."

**Human world: X-games.**

The stadium was packed full of people cheering for the riders. The stadium was closed because it was raining outside trapping the fumes and the dust creating a distinct smell. The entire gang was there to see Davis perform in the games. They were in the fifth row cheering. There was a man on the loud speaker and he said.

"Next up. Davis Motomiya!"

They all cheered as Davis rode into the Arena at high speeds. He was wearing a red and black jump suit and flames were painted on his bike and his helmet. He hit the first ramp and launched himself into the air. While in the air he pulled off a double back flip before landing. The crowed went nuts after seeing how bold Davis was. Davis went off another jump as he did a massive worm with razor fangs exploded from the ground trying to consume Davis. It was merely inches away from Davis. The crowd instantly went from a cheer to a panic scream; everyone was running in all directions. It was complete chaos in the stadium.

Veemon quickly evolved into Helo-Veemon and Grassmon evolved into Neosmon. Helo-Veemon revved his engine and drove full speed into the stadium. Davis narrowly escaped death and landed safely on the other side of the ramp. The worm relentlessly went after Davis. Just as it was about to attack Helo-Veemon went off a ramp and did a back flip. As he was upside down he was directly over the worms head. He put his shotgun to the worm's face.

"Double Tap." Helo-Veemon shouted.

Helo-Veemon unloaded both barrels at close range deterring the worm.

Neosmon pulls his bag off his belt opens it up and throws the contents of the bag over the worm. The bag was full of silver coins with an angel on one side and a demon on the other.

"Storm Barrage." Neosmon shouted.

Neosmon drew his guns and fired them at an extremely high speed. Each bullet struck a coin and was diverted to the worm with extra power. The worm writhed in pain. It was riddled with gaping wounds, it went underground before it had a chance to heal.

Almost as soon as it went underground it came right back up under Helo-Veemon.

Reacting quickly he leaped off his bike and double tapped the worm again. The worm managed to completely destroy his bike.

Helo-Veemon began to twitch.

"Oh…Hell fucking no. You can punish me all you want. But when you fuck with my bike the gloves come off." Helo-Veemon snarled.

Neosmon chuckled and said.

"Well are you ready to get started then?"

Helo-Veemon snarled and nodded.

Neosmon's eyes widen and he yelled.

"BACK!"

He dove out of the way quickly but Helo-Veemon didn't and a stone spear jetted from the ground and pierced his chest and another spear jetted from the ground and would have speared Neosmon in the chest if he hadn't moved.

The massive worm appeared from the ground and massive chunks of rock encircle its head.

"This guy is really pissing me off" Helo-Veemon snarled

Neosmon's guns formed two long bladed guns.

"Crack shot." Neosmon fired his weapon and hit the stone spike releasing Helo-Veemon. He then drove his gun blades into the worm and fired multiple times at the same time Helo-Veemon got in close and unloaded hi shotgun on the worm. The worm writhed in pain and shook violently sending Neosmon flying and then he went back under ground

"Stay up here and fight coward." Helo-Veemon shouted.

Neosmon remained quite and scanned the area.

He turned and pointed his guns at the ground. The worm suddenly exploded from the ground towards Helo-Veemon and when it did Neosmon fired rapidly at the worm, but the worms continued and crushed Helo-Veemon between its powerful jaws causing him to revert.

Blood oozed from the worm's wounds. It was a a purplish green and smelled vile. One drop in particular began to glow faintly.

Neosmon shouted at Davis.

"Davis Get Kari and Gatomon over here quickly."

Davis was confused and began to argue.

"Why? That would put her in danger."

"Trust me, this worm is from the digital world its blood has the hidden data for Gatomon" Neosmon said

Davis was hesitant to do this, but he trusted Neosmon. He revved his bike and raced over to the others with great speed. Davis skidded and stopped right in front of the group.

"Kari get on Neosmon needs you." Davis said.

"Wait what? He wants to put Kari in Danger?" Tai inquired.

'There is no time to argue just hurry." Davis pleaded.

Kari hopped onto Davis's bike holding onto him and Gatomon. He raced back to Neosmon who was in mid battle with the giant worm. Spiked started to rapidly jet from the ground and Neosmon was trying hard to dodge them all, but he wasn't fast enough one pierced his leg and two more pierced his chest.

As they got closer to the battle Kari's Digivice began to glow until finally Gatomon Weapon-evolved.

Gatomon transformed into a 5'4" women her upper torso was covered with dark grey blue scale armor and she wore scale plated trousers of the same color. She had white wings and wore a dark grey blue helm. She carried a long spear and at the tip of the spear just before the blade there was a glowing ball of light. She wore plated gauntlets and on her right gauntlet that reads

"Toten sie."

"Lintakimon" She said.

The worm was completely preoccupied with Neosmon and with out hesitation she lunged forward.

"Positron crush" She shouted.

As the spear strikes the worm it created a giant cavity in the worm that almost split it in half. The worm fell to the ground and began to decompose and fade away.

Neosmon broke free and walked over to retrieve Veemon who was unconscious on the ground and they all retreated back to the group.

Kari and Davis drove back to the group. Tai looked up at Neosmon and said.

"How did you know that was going to work?

Neosmon looked down at Tai and replied.

"I can see five minutes into the future." Neosmon replied.

"Wow that's amazing." Yolei said.

"Useful yes, but costly. It rapidly drains my energy." Neosmon pointed out.

**Digital World: Location unknown.**

Aulden walks into Miquiztli's thrown room and chuckles.

"Mission accomplished."

"Excellent." Miquiztli said.

Aulden walked closer and said.

"When can we make out move?"

"When his parents return from the United States." Miquiztli said.

**OOOOhhh what evil wicked plan does Miquiztli have instore for jackie will the digidestines survive this time find out next time. (REVIEWS)**


End file.
